The Rise of a Summoned Saiyan
by Bardock Watanashi
Summary: During a Saiyan's training he is suddenly pulled in by a green portal leaving him in an unknown world. How will he survive in this world? Find out in The rise of a summoned saiyan!
1. Arrival!

"RAHHH!"

A saiyan charged forward and punched his opponent. The opponent stepped back from the force of the punch, the ground surrounding cracked from the force. The opponent elbowed the saiyan in the face, launching him back. Crashing into a mountain, the saiyan yelled to charge his attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" A blue orb grew in size and launched a beam towards the saiyan's opponent. The opponent simply lifted his hand and blocked the attack. The saiyan seeing this, pushed more energy into the kamehameha. The opponent flicked his wrist upwards, causing the blast to launch into the air, and blowing up. The opponent watched the spectacle, and the saiyan took this opportunity to do a rush attack. As soon as the punch was about connected to the opponent's face, the opponent leaned back, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over.

"Enough!" The saiyan seized his attack and got up. He bowed, and said "Sensei, thank you for the spar!" The master smiled and said "Anytime Zuchi, come we have to eat lunch!" Zuchi asked "What are we going to have Sensei Wessin?" "I'm thinking of a 10 course sushi plate." The wind blew behind the Sensei, the sun complimented the beautiful background. In the distance one could clearly see mountains, below were long plains, animals roamed around, grazing at the grass. Zuchi and his Sensei sensed a strong power source behind them, and looked to see a green portal. Zuchi stared at it with curiosity, Sensei Turbock however stared at it like it was dangerous. Zuchi approached it slowly, his sensei yelled "Zuchi don't get any closer to that thing!" Zuchi simply said "It's fine Sensei, I doubt it-" The portal began to pull Zuchi in, and Zuchi tried to resist. "ZUCHI!" Sensei yelled, and launched forward aiming for Zuchi's hand. Turbock was too late, and his last image of his pupil was a face of terror.

 **Meanwhile**

"Everyone, take cover!" Someone yelled during a peaceful spring day. "Enough! Show Ms. Valliere some respect." The crowd was tense, waiting for the failed spell to blow up. A certain pink haired mage stepped forward to cast her spell. _I know I can do it, I'm not going to allow that pig Kirche to beat me in a familiar summoning!_ Thought Louise de la valliere, Louise had a history of failed spells, her studying couldn't help her issue, her teachers tried everything but couldn't find a solution. Some teachers called a lost case, but Louise didn't give up no matter what. With a confident smile, she said "I beg of you! My slave, who lives somewhere in this universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! Here I desire and plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" An explosion filled the scene and everyone was blown back. Louise looked upon the smoke _please don't be just another explosion, give me something marvelous._ The teacher used a spell and cleared the smoke, the scene revealed a teenage boy with gravity defying hair. Louise examined him closely, his fine red clothes and black undershirt were torn, his tan skin had dirt rubbed on. "That familiar is only just a commoner!" The crowd erupted with laughter, the more they laughed, the more Louise became agitated.

"Class! That is enough! Louise begin the familiar ritual!" Louise stepped back, and said "B-but Mr. Colbert, he's only a commoner! Can I summon ano-" "NO," Colbert said " this tradition only calls for one summon, whatever you summon is your familiar. Now, begin your ritual." "Yes sir..." said Louise, depressed.

Zuchi was confused, the portal spat him out in this castle? With a bunch of teenagers wearing what appears to be wizardry clothing. _Where is Sensei Turbock? I can't sense him anywhere, that portal may have taken me to a far off planet, so far, it's to the point where I can't sense Sensei._ Zuchi failed to notice a teacher talking to him, later he heard yelling and laughing, causing his head to snap to the teacher. The teacher said something in a different language, forcing Zuchi look on in confusion. The crowd erupted once more, the pink haired one flailed her arms around, the teacher simply sighed and casted a spell. The teacher in blue robes said "Hello, I am professor Colbert. How are you?" Zuchi said "I'm good professor Colbert, can you tell me what I'm doing here?" Colbert exclaimed "You were chosen to be a familiar of my student. Louise de la valliere." _Familiar? Why does that sound so familiar?_ "Professor, what exactly do you teach?" "I teach the students magic." Zuchi's eyes widened and he took a step back. _Wait, magic! It can't be! Babidi was trying to create an army!_ Zuchi took his battle stance, and said "I will not allow you destroy my home, followers of Babidi!" The crowd was confused. Louise was confused and angry, something that was dangerous and destructive like an atomic bomb.

 _Babidi? How dare he confuse Brimir with this Babidi!_ Louise thought, while Colbert said "I'm sorry but who is this Babidi?" Zuchi dropped out of his battle stance, smiled, and said "I'm sorry, Babidi was a magical warlock who tried to destroy my world." Colbert was shocked. _Tried to destroy his world? What kind of environment did he grow up in?_ Louise rushed over to him and said "By brimir, this familiar is mine." Louise then kissed Zuchi. Louise backed out quickly, and Zuchi backflipped to clear some space between them. Zuchi yelled "HEY! WHA-" Zuchi's hand began to burn, Zuchi couldn't take the burn for any longer and fainted.

Zuchi woke up, feeling a bit stronger. _Whatever that was caused me too much pain._ Zuchi sat up and examined his surroundings. _I was sleeping on hay, odd choice of bedding._ Zuchi found a table, a wardrobe, a bed, and next to him a nightstand with a candle on top. Zuchi quickly deduced that he was in a very primitive world. Zuchi stood up and the door swung opened revealing a very agitated girl. Zuchi recognized her as the one who caused her great pain, Zuchi asked "Hey, what exactly did you do to me." The girl scowled at him and said "No familiar of mine will be calling me out like that." Zuchi, annoyed, said "Just answer the question." "I formed a familiar ritual with you, as of now, you are now slave, servant, whatever you want to call yourself. Of which reminds me." The girl handed him a basket of clothes and said "You'll be doing my laundry familiar." Zuchi said "Ms…" "Louise de la Valliere." "Ms. Valliere, I don't have to do your laundry." Zuchi launched the laundry back at Louise, causing her to fall on the floor, with the distraction Zuchi ran for it.

Zuchi managed to run down the stairs in a couple of seconds and accidentally got into a conversation with a blonde and a girl in progress. "Hey!" A blonde person yelled. Zuchi stopped, looked at him, and said "Is there something that you need?" The blonde scowled, and said "You need to treat nobility with more respect you insolent commoner!" Zuchi, not paying attention, said "Yeah, yeah, I'll go at it later, I have to leave!" With that Zuchi left in a dash, leaving the blonde impressed by his speed. Zuchi ran down through a hallway. _Why is this building so loooooooong and complicated. Kami's lookout wasn't this bad!_ Zuchi wasn't paying attention, and ran into a girl. The girl was pushed back, forcing Zuchi to save her. Zuchi managed to catch her and their faces were very close to each other. The girl blushed while Zuchi picked her up and made her stand. Zuchi said "I'm sorry about that ma'am, I'm trying to run away from my supposed master." The girl looked surprised, and said "Your supposed master? You mean you're the human familiar that Ms. Valliere summoned?" Zuchi lied "Yes, I need to go now before she catches me." _I think it'll be stupid of me to reveal who I am. There might be an acrosian or majin lurking around on this planet._ Before Zuchi could make a mad dash, the girl stopped him _Even if I just met him, I shouldn't let be like us commoners_. The girl said "Wait, let me hide you!" Zuchi thought about the offer and accepted it. The girl led Zuchi through a plethora of hallways until they reached a door. Zuchi looked around and saw the hallway was kept in an unsanitized way. There were cracks all over the walls, and the floors. The girl opened the door, and revealed a tiny bedroom, Zuchi nearly mistaken it for a broom closet from the sheer size of it. Zuchi looked at the girl and said "Are you sure you want to hide me here? Actually, why did you want to hide?" The girl said "I think this is a good area to hide you in, as for why. It's because if I didn't help you I would've allowed you become someone like us, a commoner." Zuchi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with being a commoner?" The girl was surprised by the answer "Y-you mean you don't know what happens to commoners?" Zuchi shook his head. "Commoners are people who can't do magic." Zuchi thought _So that's why the blonde mop said treat nobility with more respect. He was referring to people who do magic._ The girl realized something and asked "I never caught your name what was it?" "My name is Zuchi." The girl commented "That's a unique name, my name is Siesta. It's a pleasure to meet you." Siesta realised something else "Oh, I don't know where you can sleep. If you want you can take the bed." Zuchi simply said "No thank you, I'm fine with sleeping on the floor, well goodnight." Zuchi laid down and closed his eyes. "Wait!-" Siesta was cut off when she realized Zuchi was sleeping. "Goodnight, Mr. Zuchi.

 **Thank you so much for reading my first Crossover fanfic. I'm rather new at writing as a whole so reviews will be helpful. Otherwise, take care and have a great day/good night!**


	2. The Duel begins!

**The next morning**

Louise patrolled for her missing familiar, she looked through the classrooms, the commons, and the bathrooms. _How can he run away that fast and be strong enough to knock me back with just clothing?_ Louise pondered for a while until she realized she had to eat breakfast. _I'll catch him after breakfast, and when I do I'll give him hell._

"Do I have to wear this? I'm more comfortable in my gi." Zuchi examined himself in his new clothes, being forced into servant clothing wasn't exactly his ideal way of starting the day. "If you want to get away from Louise you need to disguise yourself." Siesta said, and put her finger on her chin. "We should probably go, I'm already late for work!" Zuchi smiled and said "Lead on Siesta!"

Later, they arrived to the kitchen where a big, burly man came to greet Siesta. Siesta and the man exchanged greetings while Zuchi looked at the kitchen. The kitchen had white flooring, 3 ginormous pots, servants and chefs were dashing about preparing food. "Excuse me but who are you?" Zuchi snapped his attention towards the man, Zuchi was prepared to say something but Siesta whispered in the man's ear. Siesta finished what she was saying and the man looked at Zuchi with delight. "So, this man here is the summoned familiar of zero." The man smiled "It's nice to meet someone who has caught Siesta's attention." Siesta blushed and frantically said "Mr. Marteau! I'm only trying to help him!" Marteau laughed and said "I may be old, but I'm not old enough to not see love blooming." The kitchen laughed leaving Siesta embarrassed, the laughter ended when Zuchi's stomach roared. Marteau looked at Zuchi with determination, and yelled "Chefs we're going to need to prepare an extra plate pronto!"

Louise ate her breakfast bitterly, Kirche walked over and said "Oh, Louise, where is that familiar of yours?" Louise glared at Kirche before returning to her breakfast. Kirche said "He couldn't have run away Louise!" Louise ignored her then Kirche laughed "Oh my… Your familiar did run away! That's a new low for you Louise!" Kirche laughed really hard, causing the dining area to turn their attention to the scene. Louise face began to turn red, and yelled "SHUT UP PIG! Where is your familiar, I don't see it within a mile!" Kirche smiled, and said "Oh, Flame come here!" A moment later, a giant red salamander walked in front of Kirche and spew fire out of it's mouth. Kirche smirked and said "You see Louise a familiar always does what their master says and doesn't run away." Louise had enough and ran out of the dining area, going outside she ordered tea to calm herself.

"I'm going to need you to pass out these cakes to the nobles." Siesta handed Zuchi four plates of cake, Siesta looked at Zuchi sternly and said "And don't eat these, you nearly cleared out the kitchen during breakfast." Zuchi smiled and apologized. Siesta went to work, while Zuchi did what he was told. While passing out the cakes, a noble asked "Servant, have you seen Guiche de gramont?" Zuchi turned to face a young girl with brown hair, he said "Yes, actually I'm going to give him his cake, I'll guide you to him." The girl thanked him and followed. Zuchi walked across the green grass and gave Guiche his cake. "Here's your cake I hope you enjoy." Zuchi said and turned to walk away. Zuchi's job was done and so he tried to sense Siesta's energy to locate her. _She's coming around this corner._ Siesta turned to the corner to find Zuchi standing there. "I finished my job, Sies-" **SMACK.** Two thunderous smacks were heard and Zuchi turned to see a bewildered Guiche with both cheeks red. Siesta asked "What exactly happened to Mr. Gramont?" Zuchi shrugged and was about to walk away until he heard "YOU COMMONER!" Zuchi scowled and turned to find an angry Guiche stomping towards him. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH THE HEARTS OF WOMEN!" Zuchi was confused, _How did I play with the hearts of women? All I just did was give him cake and led the girl to-_ At that moment, Zuchi began to connect the dots, _when Guiche was given his cake, Zuchi noticed that there was another girl who happened to be blonde. Guiche must have been two timing this entire time, so he wants to take out his anger on me._ Zuchi smirked and said "Play with the hearts of women? HAH! I give you cake and this is how you repay me?" Guiche gritted his teeth and said "Repay! You a commoner! Commoners shouldn't be repaid by nobility like myself. Commoners should be honored to serve and lay down their lives for others." The calm blue sky began to turn cloudy as Zuchi's rage increased. _Remember what master said "Keep control of yourself."_ The clouds seemed to dissipate as Zuchi said "Commoners should lay their-. You don't understand the value of life do you!" Zuchi clenched his fist and yelled "ALL LIVES MATTER, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE, YOU DESERVE A CHANCE TO LIVE!" Those words shocked and made the crowd think more about what they have done and Siesta thought more about those words than anyone else.

Guiche simply smirked and said "Well not anyone deserves a chance to live, Nobility deserves life, while Commoners, " Guiche smiled and said "They can just rot in hell." Lightning clashed right behind Zuchi, and illuminated the area. Guiche took a step back in fear, for he thought he saw Zuchi absolutely buff with golden hair. Guiche couldn't explain how he saw it but, he saw it. The crowd was silent, some nodded in agreement, others just tried to explain how there was a thunder bolt in a beautiful blue day. Zuchi growled and said "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't end you here." The atmosphere became tense, and Guiche confidently said "If you kill me, the entire justice system of Tristain will come after you and kill you. Besides this all started when you played with the hearts of others. Here we'll settle this with a duel, meet me in vestri court in 10 minutes and we'll begin." Guiche with his head high left the scene unknowing off the danger of having the saiyan angered.

Louise was looking at the crowd. _What's happening?_ "A servant challenging a noble, this fight will be completely one sided." Louise turned to find Kirche, still sore, and said "A commoner?" "Yeah, weren't you listening to the whole thing?" Louise angrily shook her head. Kirche just sighed, and said "Well, get ready in 10 minutes the fight will begin." _I suppose I could watch a noble fight a commoner, hopefully this will relieve me of my stress._

Zuchi was in Siesta's room, the only light that was allowed was from the window. Zuchi was putting on his red gi, preparing to fight, he was stopped when Siesta grabbed his arm. "Wait, you can't fight him!" Zuchi looked at her and stared, "Why shouldn't I?" Siesta franticly said "You can't fight him, commoners have never stood a chance in history!" Zuchi stared into Siesta's crying eyes, and said "If Guiche ends up giving me more trouble than what I thought I promise I'll give up." Siesta sniffed and smiled "Y-you promise?" Zuchi nodded _She reminds me of a younger me._ That thought caused Zuchi to frown, and he marched towards Vestri Court.

The wind blew against the grass, the sun was baking Zuchi's skin, causing him to keep his tan. Guiche finally entered the giant ring the crowd formed just for Zuchi and Guiche. Zuchi slipped into his battle stance, causing Guiche to chuckle, Guiche rose his… rose and said "I, Guiche de Gramont, have challenged this commoner to a duel." Guiche waved his rose, and the ground split apart to reveal a bronze valkyrie. _Seriously, sending third rate trash to fight me. I don't know whether I should be angered by him not fighting hand to hand or, just sending trash to fight._ Guiche smirked and the valkyrie with a sword rushed to Zuchi, Zuchi kept a deadpan face as the bronze armor came at him. Louise looked at Zuchi and realized something _That commoner is mine…_ "FAMILIAR!" Zuchi flinched to hear that annoying familiar voice, he looked right at Louise and growled. "ZUCHI! LOOK OUT!"

 **CLANG! SNAP!** Zuchi looked forward to find the valkyrie's sword snapped into two, leaving the crowd amazed and worried. Zuchi frowned and flicked his wrist, causing the valkyrie to fly back. Guiche barely dodged his valkyrie as it flew at him. Guiche looked behind him saw the valkyrie smash through the wall. Guiche turned to face Zuchi as he walked towards himself. Guiche waved his wand to create ten more valkyrie rushed to Zuchi and Zuchi just simply walked forward. When a valkyrie ran behind Zuchi the valkyrie seemed to stop in place, this continued until all the valkyries froze in place. Zuchi stopped moving as well, causing the valkyries to shamble into pieces.

Guiche stared disbelieving that all his valkyries were destroyed by the commoner just walking. _He must have a mage helping him._ Guiche summoned a sword and charged Zuchi himself. Zuchi was excited to have a chance to fight bare handed with Guiche. Guiche performed an overhead swing, causing Zuchi to catch the sword with his two fingers. Guiche was caught by surprise, and Zuchi punched Guiche. The punch itself caused the world beneath to tremble, and breaking Guiche's ribcage. Guiche fainted on the spot, but Zuchi caught him before he could fall on his head. The crowd was scared from the outcome, but after watching Guiche faint, some of them searched for a water healer. Siesta ran up to Zuchi and hugged him, using his gi as a tissue for her tears. But, Louise was absolutely angry to find out about the whereabouts of her familiar. She then charged Zuchi.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review and leave a comment. Until next time!**


	3. Aftermath! The reunion of an old foe!

**Zuchi couldn't believe that he was chained to a nightstand and being berated by his "master". "YOU STUPID DOG, " Louise yelled "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR MASTER." Louise was fiddling a with whip meant for horses, Zuchi sighed and said "Why!? WHY MUST YOU RIP ME AWAY FROM MY HOME!" "HOME? WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR HOME, YOU'RE MINE!" Zuchi snarled and said "My home is special to me, like your home is to you." Louise thought about this, and sighed "Wake me early in the morning." With that Louise slept, and Zuchi just sat there.**

 **The next day Zuchi was punished without any food for a week, so Zuchi was forced to start hunting. Before Zuchi could leave to go hunting on a beautiful Tuesday morning, he heard "Mr. ZUCHI!" Zuchi looked for the source of that sound and spotted Siesta running towards him. "Are you leaving already?" Zuchi shook his and said "No, after thinking about my situation more thoroughly I decided to stay here." Siesta's shoulders dropped and said "Oh, I'm sorry, I wish I could- " Zuchi smiled and said "Don't think anything about it, Siesta. What's important is that you helped someone in need!" Siesta looked at him in his eyes and said "Yes, so what are you doing leaving the academy?" Zuchi said "Since I've been punished to go without food for this week, I'm going hunting!" Siesta said "Here, instead of that I can give you some food in the kitchen!" Zuchi said "I don't know, I mean I already asked so much from you and I gave you nothing." Siesta smiled and said "Think nothing of it! Now let's go." Zuchi had to smile.**

 **In the kitchen, the staff greeted Zuchi with a thunderous applause like a hero coming back to his hometown. Zuchi asked "Why is everyone clapping?" Marteau put his arm around Zuchi's neck and said "It's because you showed that even commoners have a chance to fight nobility!" "YEAH!" The entire staff agreed and Zuchi said "Thank you!" Siesta said "Mr. Marteau, Mr. Zuchi needs some food." Marteau eyes widened and said "He needs food! EVERYONE PREPARE A 50 COURSE MEAL!"**

 **"** **Thanks guys! Your cooking was amazing!" Marteau said "Of course it's amazing! Why I'm the best chef there is!" Marteau stood proudly and Zuchi said "Have you ever thought of teaching your skills to other people?" Marteau said "Why of course I have! Now see all these chefs here, these all are my students!" The chefs yelled with pride. Siesta asked "Mr. Zuchi, what's your home like?" Zuchi blinked at the question and said "My home? My home, well we fields of green grass surrounding us and in the distance you can see the mountains. I live on a hill overlooking the area." Siesta said "What about your family?" Zuchi said "F-family?" Zuchi's eyes casted down. "I-i don't want to talk about it." Knowing full well, he'll feel homesick he didn't want to talk about them. Siesta said "I'm sorry I didn't know…" "It's fine you didn't know, now I need to leave." Siesta said "I'll escort you outside!"**

 **"** **It's already night?" "Yeah, time flies by when you don't pay attention to it." Zuchi smiled and said "Yeah, you're right." Zuchi stared at the two moons.** ** _Thank kami I don't have my tail, if I did no telling how strong the Great Ape will be._** **Unlike the day, the night was absolutely cool, a slight breeze would brush past Zuchi. Siesta asked "Are you thinking about your friends?" Zuchi said "My friends... my people… ," Zuchi pushed back a memory attempting to resurface. "Died a long time ago, when I was 6." Siesta's eye widened and said "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Siesta braced herself expecting to be slapped. "What are you doing? Is something wrong?" Siesta opened her eyes to see a concerned Zuchi, seeing him like this made her heart beat faster. Siesta apologized and regained her composure. Zuchi said "Siesta, we're friends so no need for Mr." Siesta blushed and said "Of course, Zuchi." Zuchi and Siesta said goodnight and left.**

 **Next week, Louise came barreling into her room, looking frantic. Zuchi opened his eyes to see Louise panting and she said "F-familiar, you need to prepare a performance for the Familiar Exhibition." Zuchi frowned and said "Prepare? When?" "Tomorrow." Everything was still, Zuchi said "You think I'll have something prepared for tomorrow!" Louise said "You better do something or I'll have to punish you!" Zuchi sighed and facepalmed "Fine, I'll take a walk and think."**

 **Zuchi walked through the same court when he fought Guiche, for the past week it was sunny. Zuchi chuckled at the memory of the fight.** ** _The look on the nobilities faces were priceless._** **Zuchi looked up to the cloudy sky and thought** ** _One day I will return to you guys._** **"** **Hi Zuchi!" Zuchi turned to see Siesta in her maid outfit, Zuchi said "Hello Siesta!" Siesta smiled "Are you preparing for the Familiar exhibition?" Zuchi nodded "Yeah, I just wanted a walk to clear my mind." "Mind if I join?" "No."**

 **The day seemed to be dark and cloudy, which is odd for an area here. Zuchi began to notice how Siesta looked depressed and asked "Is something bothering you, is it a noble?" "No, has a noble been bothering you?" Zuchi stopped walking and said "Yes, Kirche tried to seduce me to the other night." Zuchi shuddered and said "I don't want to talk about it." Zuchi continued to walk until Siesta asked "Why do you like wearing that gi?" Zuchi smiled "I wear this because it reminds me of who I want to be!" Siesta looked at him and asked "Who?" "I can't tell you." Siesta frowned and asked "Why not?" Zuchi looked down and said "Personal reasons." Siesta noticed his sudden change in tone and body language and decided to drop it.** ** _Maybe I can trust her, maybe, I'll just have to wait until later._**

 **Later that evening, Zuchi was meditating while Louise was studying. Louise looked over to where Zuchi was and asked "Why are you sleeping while sitting?" Zuchi opened one eye and said "This Louise-" "Master." Louise gritted her teeth while Zuchi frowned and continued "is called meditating, it calms the mind, makes you appreciate life more." Louise frowned and said "I don't see how this will help you during the exhibition." "Tch, maybe it will, maybe it won't. You'll have to see." Before Louise could yell a knock was heard and Zuchi used this moment to meditate.**

 ** _W-where am I?_** **Zuchi examined the area, the grassy plains and the mountains off in the far distance indicated he was home.** ** _Was that all a dream? Does that mean…_** **Zuchi smiled and flew off to his was relieved to find his house still standing. Upon arriving at the dome house, he entered the house quickly "Sensei, Sensei where are you?" The house was oddly quiet, usually the TV would blare news, Sensei would be cooking, his sister would be studying quietly, Zuchi would be training under the watchful eye of his Sensei.** ** _Where is everyone?_** **Zuchi used his ki search but couldn't find anyone.** ** _Maybe they left, hopefully they return soon, I need to talk to Sensei about that weird dream._** **Zuchi walked upstairs to go into his room until he noticed something moving in his sensei's room.**

 **Louise opened the door and saw someone in a hood, and she asked "Who are you, what business do you have with me." The hooded figure just said "Louise it's been so long, do you remember me?" The figure unveiled herself, and Louise saw the purple hair and eyes and automatically recognized her. "Princess!" Princess Henrietta walked into her room and said "It's been far too long Louise! How are you and where's your familiar?" Louise kneeled and said "I'm fine princess, as for my familiar… He's right there." Louise pointed towards the haystack and surprising Henrietta. "Louise you summoned a human as your familiar?" Louise nodded and said "I'm sorry princess I didn't know that he would be summoned." Henrietta smiled and said "It's fine Louise no one ever knows what their familiar will be." Louise, feeling reassured, said "Thank you princess, I-" "S-sensei, N-nagisa…" Louise snapped her head towards Zuchi and said "Quiet familiar! The princess was talking!" Henrietta noticed that the familiar's face started to twitch. The familiar opened his mouth again and said "I-I'll kill you, y-you bastard!" Louise took that as an insult and was about to yell when Henrietta stopped her. "Louise, yelling at him will not work, I'll see if I can hel-" The familiar's eyes shot opened and he yelled "SENSEI!" He began to yell after that, causing Louise and Henrietta to look on in fear. Henrietta casted a silence ward surrounding the room.**

 **Zuchi couldn't look at the horrifying scene, his only family in the entire universe, laying on the floor of his sensei's room, his sensei had a hole in his heart and in the chest. His arms was bent in an awkward way he was sat up against his own bed, as for his sister, he didn't want to look anymore. He then notice another presence in the room, as the presence tried to stab him with it's tail. Zuchi backflipped behind the bed and tried to look at the presence when he noticed the figure had a hood on.** ** _What is that guy trying to hide?_** **The figure spoke with a very deep voice "I warned you." Zuchi said "Y-you b-bastard! I-I'll kill you!"**

 **Louise was frightened beyond belief, she thought her mother was scary but this… this screaming doesn't compare at all. Her familiar's eyes became teal green as the scream continued.** ** _His eyes are changing? Is my familiar undergoing some sort of puberty! But his scream, this scream sounds like he's in complete agony!_** **The room started to shake as the yelling continued, the shaking became close enough to an earthquake. Outside, the ground was splitting apart and began floating upwards.** **Henrietta yelled "Louise calm your familiar and hurry!" After Henrietta said that Louise's familiar hair began to shoot upwards and turn golden. Louise yelled "Why is this happening, you familiar!" Silence followed suit, like the moment before a storm, all was silent except for one person. Zuchi. Zuchi had a golden fire surrounding him, this golden fire lit up the entire room. The environment outside suddenly dropped to the ground with thunderous thud. Zuchi's new look dropped however then he fainted.**

 **Louise was in a lost of words.** ** _How did my familiar create so much destruction just from yelling! Just what exactly is he!_** **Henrietta rushed to aid the familiar as Louise stood still. Henrietta checked the fallen saiyan and was relieved "Louise, your familiar is fine he's now resting, I suggest he should rest tomorrow and doesn't participate into the familiar exhibition." Louise looked at her with shock and wanted to argue but she couldn't bring herself to do so. "Yes, princess Henrietta." Henrietta smiled and said "Please, Louise just Henrietta will do so. I have to leave no doubt that my guards will try to find me." Louise looked at Henrietta half heartedly and said "O-of course princ- my apologies, Henrietta." With that Henrietta left.**

 **"** **I did what last night!" Exclaimed Zuchi. The morning was absolutely beautiful, like the previous days. Louise nodded and said "Yeah, you turned golden last night, except for your eyes, they turned green."** ** _I turned into a super saiyan last night? How is this possible, I was only meditating when… Oh… But, that doesn't make any sense, how is it that I turned super saiyan out here but in that vision I didn't?_** **Zuchi was in a deep thought and didn't pay attention to Louise as she tried to get his attention. "ZUCHI!" yelled Louise. Zuchi said "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Louise sighed and said "I said since last night you need to make a recovery, so stay here, I'll bring you food." Zuchi frowned and said "I'm completely fine, look!" Zuchi stood up quickly and exclaimed "Hell, I've never felt better in my life!" Louise smiled and said "Oh, so you're perfectly okay for participating in the familiar exhibition, okay let's go!"** ** _Why didn't I just kept my mouth shut!_**

 **"** **Up next, Louise de la valliere and her familiar!" Zuchi looked out in the crowd and saw there were a lot of people there. There were parents, commoners, students and teachers. Zuchi spotted Siesta and smiled, Marteau spotted Zuchi looking at Siesta, leaned to Siesta and whispered. After Marteau was done Siesta was left embarrassed and her bright red cheeks were bright enough for everyone to see and catching the attention of a noble. Louise pushed Zuchi and said "Go on! Everyone is waiting for you!" Zuchi looked out to the crowd and said "My name is Zuchi and I am the familiar of Louise!" The crowd began to murmur and take precautions. Zuchi spotted a hooded figure and he felt a strange source of energy from him.** ** _Whoever this guy is doesn't seem to be from around here._** **Zuchi then saw the look from the a purple haired girl and she looked disappointed. Zuchi gulped and said "Well, I shall…"** ** **BWING!**** **A orb of red energy was launched towards Zuchi and blew up right behind him. Smoke filled the stage as Zuchi was taken by surprise and figured out who did it. The guy in the hood stood up and said "I'm sorry but you were taking too long to start!" Zuchi's eye widened and he started to shake.** ** _That voice, it can't be!_** **The man threw off his cloak and said "I'm hurt Zuchi, you don't remember me? The one that killed your people!" The crowd freaked out about the creature that stood around them, some fled for their lives. The guards stood in a formation to protect the purple haired girl. Siesta eyes widened.** ** _That thing killed the majority of Zuchi's clan!_** **"** **Well, let me correct myself, I killed your friends, your masters, and your loved one." The creature laughed and said "But, I haven't forgotten your sister and sensei!" Zuchi yelled "LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU DAMNED ACROSIAN!"**

 ** **And like that I'll leave off in a cliffhanger. Thank you so much for the comments they really made my day! I have a question: would you guys like me to write when the pov changes? If so comment and If you guys have any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them. Till then, see you guys in the next Rise of a Summoned Saiyan!****


	4. The fight begins! Zuchi vs Tsukihime!

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super nor Familiar of Zero.**

The white and blue alien stood in the crowd and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The alien had horns shaped like an L, his three toed foot wasn't pleasing to look at, as for his head. Surrounding his mouth was black, with his mouth was red. His forehead had a tint of blue. said "Is something the matter you stupid Sai-." Zuchi flew towards Tsukihime and punched him out of school grounds. Zuchi's white aura bursted with life and Zuchi flew towards Tsukihime. Louise didn't think that Zuchi could do anything else to surprise her but he did. _Now he has a white aura and can fly!_ "Tabitha can you get us up close to the fight?" The blue haired girl shook her head. "Too fast. Sylphid will tire quickly." Kirche gasped and said "How fast are they?" Tabitha put down her book and said "Faster than light." The crowd was panicking and the princess tried to calm everyone down.

Tsukihime wiped away purple blood from his mouth, and said "So the Saiyan has grown since the last time we met." His tail waved behind him, his horns shined against the dark skies. "But, I doubt that you have the power to stop me." Zuchi just floated there, and said "Got anything else to say?" Tsukihime said "Why yes, I do it's called a new transformation!" Tsukihime began to yell and the world began to shake.

From the distance, Siesta saw a purple light getting brighter and brighter. _Please Zuchi, please be careful!_ Louise saw the same thing and the princess said "Everyone get into the building quickly!" The world began to shake as everyone entered the school, except for four people. "Tabitha I request that you take us there as quickly as possible." The blue dragon began to whimper as Tabitha accepted. Louise yelled "You guys aren't leaving me behind!" "Nor me!" Everyone to turned to see Siesta with a determined face. Louise barked "Who are you and what business do you have with my familiar!" Siesta frowned and said "That familiar of yours is my friend and he has a name and it's Zuchi." Kirche saw the fire of passion within Siesta and said "Come commoner, we'll all leave." Kirche shot Louise a glare and helped up Siesta. "Thank you miss Kirche." Kirche laughed and said "Don't thank me, thank Tabitha she's giving us a ride on her familiar." Tabitha put down her book and nodded while Siesta thanked her. Louise thought _How come my stupid familiar is friendly with that maid but for me it's…_ Louise's shoddy gears began to work and then Louise realized something. _T-that s-stupid Familiar wags his tail for other girls with a bigger chest! THAT PERVERT!_ Louise began to fume and Kirche asked "Should we let Louise on Sylphid, currently she might blow something up!" Tabitha nodded and said "Only a hinderance." With that, everyone left.

"T-this is your final form! It's monstrous!" Zuchi exclaimed. Tsukihime's body was completely sleek, his skin being blue, the contrast for his shoulders and forehead was black. The black gave a nightmarish look, it didn't help that even on the darkest days it was still shiny. Tsukihime clenched his red fist and said "No matter how many times my family slaughters your people, it just so happens that there are still a couple of monkeys running around breeding as they go." Thunder clapped in the background and illuminated the two aliens. Zuchi said "Enough of this" and he charged headfirst into combat.

Zuchi punched Tsukihime in the stomach, dashed behind and hammerfist him towards the ground. Tsukihime was nearly smashed into the ground until he caught himself in the put his right hand behind him and a yellowish reddish ball formed. Tsukihime pulled his hand forward and yelled "PLANETARY DESTRUCTION!" The orb was launched at Zuchi and Zuchi shot a blue ki blast and the ki attacks collided. _If my new technique works, then…_ Zuchi's thoughts were interrupted when the blue ki attack dispelled the planetary destruction. Zuchi smiled and thought _AHAHAH! It worked, the ki dispel attack work!_ Tsukihime was shocked to see his strongest attack dispelled. Tsukihime said "I don't know what you did but you'll regret that!" Tsukihime disappeared and reappeared above Zuchi, using his tail, he wrapped it around Zuchi's neck and began to drag him down to earth. Using his momentum, Tsukihime launched Zuchi towards the ground, Zuchi couldn't catch himself like Tsukihime and crashed. A giant crater formed and smoke covered the crater. Tsukihime chuckled until he realized that Zuchi wasn't in the crater before it was too late. Zuchi flew to the right of Tsukihime and delivered a powerful right fist. The collision of fist to face caused the clouds to part, and launched the arcrosian across the landscape. Zuchi flashed in front of Tsukihime and kneed him in the back causing him to launch upwards. Zuchi flashed again and this time kicked Tsukihime like a soccer ball. This repeated until Zuchi grabbed his tail and flung him against the ground. A massive crater formed and Zuchi once again grabbed his tail began to twirl him around. This continued until Zuchi formed a tornado and next thing he knows Tsukihime was launched into the air screaming "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zuchi was confused, _I don't remember letting go of him, maybe my grip slipped?_ "ZUCHI!" Zuchi turned to see a red head, a blue head, and Siesta on a blue dragon. As soon as Zuchi's eyes widened and said "Siesta! What are you doing here! You need to go right now, before Tsukihime comes back." Siesta said "I- WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HAND." _In my hand?_ Zuchi glanced at the red head and saw her ready to throw up. Zuchi looked at his hand and thought _Ohhhhhhhhh, this is-_ "MY TAIL!"

Zuchi glanced up to see Tsukihime without his tail, he was very livid. Tsukihime yelled "YOU BLOODY MONKEY! YOU RIPPED OFF MY TAIL! HAS ANYONE EVER RIPPED OFF YOUR T-" Tsukihime was launched into the sky again, by a kick from Zuchi. Zuchi flew off again, leaving his friend behind. "My, Tabitha did you take a look at Zuchi's body? It looked like an angel sculpted it from scratch!" Siesta began to blush and said "Oh sorry, Tabitha we need to rescue Siesta's love of her life." Siesta's face turned completely red and yelled "WHY!?"

Zuchi threw Tsukihime a strong right punch of which caused him to lose his breath. Tsukihime began to breath heavily and yelled "H-how, WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG!" Zuchi said "Because I trained my hardest every day!" Tsukihime launched three orbs of purple energy to Zuchi, forcing him to deflect all the blasts. _Is it possible that I can go super saiyan? I don't want to try it yet, Louise may have been lying to me and I'll just end up hurting myself._ Zuchi dashed towards Tsukihime and kicked him. Being launched to the left, Tsukihime used his momentum to shoot back and strike Zuchi with a downward kick.

On the ground, all Siesta, Tabitha, and Kirche was seeing white circles parting the clouds. Kirche asked "Tabitha have you any idea of what's happening?" Tabitha just said "Theories." Siesta said "Whatever is happening, I hope Zuchi is winning!"

Tsukihime gave a weak punch to Zuchi's chest, of which Zuchi just said "Tsukihime, your time has come to an end, " Before Zuchi could end Tsukihime, he asked " By the way, how did you find me?" Tsukihime was surprised and said "You don't know, you mean that power wasn't from you!?" Tsukihime began to grow in fear, and Zuchi thought _Wait, then that means… I truly have become a Super Saiyan._ Tsukihime continued "By the way" Tsukihime smiled and said "May the trading begin." Tsukihime nearly beelined it for the hills until Zuchi raised his hand "Have fun in hell." A blue beam shot through Tsukihime's heart from Zuchi's hand and Tsukihime descended towards the ground one last time.

Siesta looked up at the sky, and said "The white circles stopped why is that?" Tabitha said "Stopped fighting." "They did!" As soon as Siesta and Kirche said that a body fell out of the sky. The body falling belonged to Tsukihime, and Zuchi slowly flew down. Zuchi looked at the surrounding area and whistled. Siesta and her new friends ran over to Zuchi. "Zuchi who, wha-?" Zuchi turned to Siesta and said "Sorry about the destruction guys, I couldn't allow Tsukihime to destroy this planet." Kirche asked "Who is Tsukihime?" Zuchi looked up and said "He was responsible of a complete massacre of my people, my tribe ms…" Kirche said "I'm Kirche and this is Tabitha." Tabitha looked at him with expressionless eyes. Siesta asked "Why does it want your people dead." Zuchi clenched his fist and said "That's a conversation for another time, I'm sorry but I can't trust all of you." After Siesta heard those words, her heart sunk and Kirche said "It's fine Zuchi, everyone has their own little secrets. Though people tend to open up to me…" Kirche walked up to Zuchi and put her finger on his chest "especially during our performance in bed." Siesta got in the middle of them pulled them apart "I'm sorry Ms. Kirche but that's way too much!" Kirche laughed and said "I think we need to return and explain this. What about that tsuki thing's body?" Zuchi said "Leave it here to rot." Siesta, Kirche and Tabitha mounted Sylphid and Tabitha offered her hand to Zuchi. Zuchi waved her off "No thanks, I can fly on my own." With that Zuchi floated up, frowned, and said "I'll meet everyone there." With that Zuchi bursted into a white aura and flew away.

 **That was the first fight in this fanfic. Sorry for keeping it short, I didn't exactly know what was going to happen if I was going to split it apart. So, I kept it one chapter. If you guys have any suggestions on how to improve on the fighting aspect of the story, feel free to tell me.**

 ** **Thank you for all the reviews! They really made my day!****

 **Elvisfonz23: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter in this story so far! As for his hair style, when writing this I forgotten to put in a lot of imagery. So, I'll update the first chapter with what his hairstyle will look like. As for the pairing… I'm going to leave it as it is, I don't want to spoil anything just yet. But, I will confirm that all saiyan transformations (except for SS4 and False SS) will be here, somehow. I have a general idea of how I'm going to incorporate it.**

 **I'm going to be really honest, I didn't exactly enjoy having Tsukihime introduced into the story so early, I think I played that card too early. Nevertheless, I'll still go with it, see what happens. See you guys next time on Rise of a Summoned Saiyan!**


	5. Aftermath! Fouquet the Crumbling Earth?

**I do not own Dragon ball Z, GT, Super, nor Familiar of Zero**

The sky remained dark, Zuchi flew through the sky. _I need to train to master my Super Saiyan transformation. But, how? I don't know if I can without endangering the academy._ Zuchi approached the academy's front door, and landed. Zuchi entered the building to find it in complete chaos. People were running amok while the purple haired one was trying to calm everyone down. Children hung onto their parents closely, the purple haired one noticed Zuchi. "Zuchi, please go into the hallway, I wish to talk to you." A blonde captain whispered into the purple haired one's ear, and she reassured her. The blonde one shot Zuchi a face of warning, as if saying "Do anything, and you'll face a wrath more horrible than hell itself." The purple one walked into the hallway.

"Care to explain who that was?" The purple haired one said. Zuchi said "Why should you care, you don't know me nor do I know you." The purple haired one said "Oh, then why did I call you by your name?" Zuchi shrugged and said "I don't know." The purple haired one sighed and said "I am princess Henrietta." _Great, a princess…_ Henrietta asked "So who is this Tsukihime?" Zuchi said "A terrorist bent on destruction of societies." Henrietta's eyes widened and asked "A-are there more of them here?" Zuchi eyes looked up and said "I doubt it, it's rare for that species to attack in groups with the same species." Henrietta was relieved "At least we know that you can take care of them." Zuchi thought _I should keep her thinking that, I also shouldn't mention New Vegeta._ "Zuchi!"

Zuchi turned to find Siesta and her friends standing there, Kirche said "Were we interrupting something?" Before Henrietta could say anything Zuchi said "Oh, no. We were just greeting each other." Siesta said "Zuchi, are you okay? Did Tsuki hurt you at all?" Zuchi reassured her "I'm fine, believe me, I've had it worse." Siesta sighed with relief and said "You still have to explain who that was!" Kirche and Tabitha looked at him while Henrietta said "He's just a terrorist." Siesta's eyes widened and said "What did he want from you?" Zuchi eyes widened and thought _Why did he come to fight me? It couldn't have been from my power level during the transformation, was he a scout? Does that mean…_ _No, it couldn't be, just like I said it's rare for an acrosian to fight with other acrosians._ Zuchi said "I-i have no idea… Well, whatever he wanted he can't get it now." In an instant, the doors busted open to the hallway, the blonde one appeared and said "Princess Henrietta the Pill of Destruction was stolen!" The princess said "What!? How, tell me Agnes how did this happened!" Agnes said "While, this young man was fighting that creature, Fouquet the crumbling earth used that as a distraction to the steal the Pill of Destruction." Professor Colbert came tumbling through the doors and said "Familiar of Louise you need to come to the headmaster's office."

Zuchi entered the office to find an ancient man sitting and in front of him was Louise. "My familiar shouldn't even be here! He's disobedient and nearly destroyed the academy with his screaming!" Zuchi rolled his eyes in annoyance and thought _Great, not only did I transform, I did it right in front of Louise, no doubt she has questions._ The ancient man said "Miss Valliere, I- " Then the man noticed Zuchi standing there, hands folded. The man said "You must be Zuchi, my name is Headmaster Osmond, how are you?" Zuchi said "Could've been better." Louise angrily said "Treat the headmaster with more respect would you!" Zuchi remained silent and frowned. The headmaster's door opened to reveal Kirche and Tabitha standing there. The headmaster asked "Is there something that you girls need?" Kirche smirked and said "No, actually I followed because Zuchi's situation might've fun. As for Tabitha, I have no idea." Tabitha said "I'm worried." The headmaster said "Nevertheless, Zuchi I summoned you here because we speculate that the creature you fought might have been working with Fouquet." Zuchi smirked and said "Not surprising, his species likes to have underlings to do his dirty work," Zuchi smirk faded as a frown began "But for him to confront me like, it's worrying me." The headmaster eyes widened and said "What makes the creature confronting you so troubling?" Zuchi folded his arms again and said "It's troubling because normally a person like him wouldn't confront someone like me, to you yes, but to people like me no." Tabitha asked "people like you?" _Damn, I need to be more careful with what I say before I say something that reveals who I am._ Zuchi said "Yes, my clan were very barbaric and strong so other tribes were afraid." Zuchi's eyes casted downward and continued "Of course, that caused my clan to have multiple enemies, including Tsukihime." The headmaster asked "Where did you live my boy?" Zuchi said "Far from here." The headmaster asked "How far?" Zuchi changed the subject "Shouldn't we be finding this Fouquet guy?" The headmaster eyes widened and said "Why of course! Ms. Longueville please come in here!"

Louise didn't like how her familiar changed the subject, _How dare he dodge that question! What is he trying to hide? Does it involve that puberty thing that happened last night?_ The secretary of the academy entered the office and said "I'm here Headmaster Osmond, is there something you need?" The headmaster said "Yes, bring that drawing of Fouquet." Longueville then bowed and left to retrieve the picture. She later returned and showed everyone the picture while the headmaster explained the picture, "This is Fouquet, she was spotted going into an abandoned cabin and storing the pill of destruction in there. We need you four to go and retrieve the Pill of Destruction." Professor Colbert said "But, sir! We can't allow children to go and fight Fouquet! We need-" "Professor Colbert," The headmaster interrupted "One of these children, Tabitha, has earned the rank of Chevalier." Kirche was astounded and said "Tabitha you're a chevalier? Why didn't you tell me!" Tabitha simply said "Never asked." The headmaster continued "Not only that, but with Kirche's fire magic, they're bound to capture Fouquet and secure the Pill of Destruction!" Louise asked, excitedly "What about me, Headmaster!" The headmaster said "Y-yes, Louise, you are-" the headmaster coughed and his eyes widened "Why you summoned a very powerful familiar!" Louise's shoulders slumped as Professor Colbert said "Why yes! He is the legendary gan-" The headmaster hit professor Colbert on the head with his staff. To that, Zuchi raised his eyebrow, _What are they hiding? I think it's better to question this later._ The headmaster said "Anyway, Ms. Longueville please escort the students to the cabin," Everyone left the door except for Ms Longueville, "Oh, and Ms. Longueville, I prefer pink panties rather than white ones." With that Ms. Longueville blushed and kicked the mouse underneath her.

"I don't understand why that Zerbst has to come along for this." Louise complained as the carriage carried them to their destination. Zuchi rested his head on his hands as he stared at the blue sky. The forest surrounding them were pleasant to look at, but everyone was nervous. Everyone except for Zuchi was annoyed. _Why can't I rest? I already fought an acrosian today, albeit Tsukihime wasn't as hard as I remembered him being, but that didn't stop me from not taking a rest. Siesta I hope you're having a better day than I am._ Kirche said "It's because my magic skills are better than yours." Louise raised her fist and said "Say that again! I dare you!" Before Kirche could say that, Longueville said "Shut up back there! I can barely focus with you two arguing back there!" Longueville turned her head forward to guide the horses.

"We're here." Ms. Longueville said as she jumped off the carriage. Zuchi said "Finally, I can stretch my legs!" Louise grunted as she jumped off the carriage and mumbled something inaudible. Ms. Longueville said "Up ahead is the cabin, I'll take a perimeter check in the area. You students yell if Fouquet is here." With that Ms. Longueville took off into the woods. Tabitha lead the group and said "Follow."

They approached the cabin and Tabitha said "Louise, stay out here and watch for Fouquet, Kirche and Zuchi follow." Kirche said "Geez Tabitha, did you reach your word count for the day with that sentence!?" Tabitha ignored her and walked up to the door. Louise stayed out on the field of grass and waited for a sign of Fouquet. Zuchi opened the door and said "All clear, the destructive thingy is in what I believe in a box." Tabitha moved past Zuchi including Kirche and opened the box. Tabitha held up the pill and Zuchi stared with his mouth opened "A-a-" Zuchi was interrupted when he heard Louise yell "FOUQUET!"

Louise couldn't believe the sheer size of the golem, it's bigger than the wall in the academy, Louise raised her wand and yelled "EXPLOSION!" The spell from Louise was enough to put a crater into the golem, but that didn't stop it from regenerating. Louise then noticed a figure riding on the shoulder of the golem and yelled "Fouquet is on top of the golem." Kirche, Tabitha, and Zuchi ran outside. Kirche used her wand to shoot fire at the golem, causing more of a crater than Louise. Tabitha used a tornado spell to lift the golem and threw it across the forest. With a sudden crash, the forest was filled with smoke, and the golem rose from the ground with no evidence of craters. Zuchi evaluated the situation, _Let's see, what can I use that won't cause so much suspicion. I can fly, but I can't use Ki blasts either, well that leaves my fists…_ Zuchi's aura flared to white and he launched himself to the golem's chest. The golem chest soon bursted into a shower of debris. Zuchi floated there and waited for the golem to regenerate only to find that it didn't. Zuchi stared in confusion only to find a pile rocks being lobbed at him. Zuchi used after image to get away from the rocks, then was smashed by fist coming from the ground. Zuchi flew up then stabilized himself in the air and thought _Wow, that didn't really hurt, it only stung a little._ The golem rose again, and Zuchi spotted Louise casting a spell, _Hmm, at least Louise is giving us a hand and not complaining._ Next thing Zuchi knows is that the spell exploded right beside and he yelled "LOUISE, BE CAREFUL WITH WHERE YOU AIM!" Louise yelled back "QUIT COMPLAINING!" Kirche was on Sylphid with Tabitha when she said "LOUISE! JUST RUN! YOU WILL JUST GET IN OUR WAY!" Louise frowned and yelled "I WILL NOT, I'M A NOBLE AND I-" Everyone was too distracted to notice a golem ready to strike Louise down, Zuchi flew down to catch Louise just as the golem struck the ground with it's foot.

Zuchi put Louise on Sylphid and Zuchi said "Kirche, keep Louise here, and Tabitha steer Sylphid away from the golem. Once I take down Fouquet, meet me on the ground." Tabitha nodded and Zuchi flew off to the golem and punched it right in the face, causing the head to explode. Using this as a distraction, Zuchi grabbed Fouquet and took him down to the ground and restrained her. Tabitha took this as a sign, and landed Sylphid down onto the ground next to Zuchi. Zuchi said "Okay, Ms. Longueville why did you take the capsule?" Kirche said "M-ms. Longueville!?" Zuchi said "It's rather obvious that it was Ms. Longueville as Fouquet the earth crumbler!" Ms. Longueville said "It's Fouquet the crumbling Earth!" Zuchi growled and said "Who cares." Kirche asked "Why? Why did you do it?" Ms. Longueville said "Because I wanted to protected my-" Louise said "Oh, shut up, we both know that, that is untrue you lying, thieving-" Zuchi snapped and said "LOUISE, calm down, she's telling the truth." Louise felt a vein pop as she yelled "How do _you_ know!" Zuchi calmly said "It's because there are multiple ways of telling if someone lying. The fact that she hasn't shown any signs of lying proves her innocent." Tabitha said "Agreed." _Not only that, but when I sensed her ki signatures, she remained to have positive energy_. Louise huffed and said, bitterly "Fine, but she comes with us to be arrested later." Zuchi said "Of course, but I want to talk to Ms. Longueville first. Everyone go on ahead without me." And like that Sylphid took off.

Zuchi asked "Ms. Longueville is there someone that you wanted to protect?" Ms. Longueville's eyes widened and asked "H-how did you know that?" Zuchi simply said "Trade secret." Ms. Longueville said "Aren't you a secretive one?" Zuchi smiled and said "Well, that's what happens when you're dropped into a world suddenly with little to no idea of where you are." Ms. Longueville looked at Zuchi with confusion, and Zuchi sighed and said "Never mind." Ms. Longueville said "I'm trying to help my friend financially and to keep her orphanage up." Zuchi said "You know that you have to go to jail right?" Ms. Longueville said "I-i know, if only I could do something to stop that from happening." Zuchi said "I could help you escape, but morally I can't.  
Ms. Longueville said "In westword village, that is where she is located." Ms. Longueville said "Zuchi, since I'll be going to jail, you need to make sure she's okay or I swear you will face-" "a wrath worse than hell, I get it okay!?" Zuchi said annoyed. Ms. Longueville smiled and said "At least I have point across." Zuchi said "Let's just go back." Zuchi picked up Ms. Longueville and flew her all the way to the academy.

"To hear that my faithful Secretary was actually Fouquet is disturbing to say the least." The headmaster admitted. The office was filled with Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Zuchi. Zuchi said "Yeah, to have one of your staff members betrayal is hard to believe." The headmaster said "Oh, of which reminds, all three of you will be getting a reward." Louise asked "All three?" Headmaster said "Yes, you, Kirche, and Tabitha." Louise said "Why not Zuchi?" Zuchi thought _When has Louise ever shown a soft side? And when has she started using my name?_ The headmaster said "You see, young Zuchi over here is not exactly a noble, so I can not give him a reward." Zuchi said "It's fine, besides I have a couple of questions referring to this capsule." Zuchi reached out and opened his palm to reveal a capsule. The headmaster shooed everyone away, and Zuchi asked "How did you come across this capsule?" The headmaster said "The Pill of Destruction is actually called a capsule, I never would've known. To answer your question, when I was younger, I happen to be strolling by a forest when a eclipse started. I looked up and noticed two dragons fighting each other. Next thing I know, someone from behind wearing the most peculiar armor threw a capsule and it exploded in midair. The fact that it was able to blot out the sky made the pi- I mean capsule destructive." Zuchi thought, _In the most peculiar armor with a capsule like mine? Does that mean a Saiyan lives here?_ Zuchi asked "Is the man still alive?" The headmaster answered "No, actually when the capsule returned to it's less destructive form, the man fainted and I brought him to this academy. I tried to save him, but it was far too late." Zuchi said "I see, where was the man buried at?" The headmaster said "Next to the dragon that fought and including an orb." Zuchi asked "An orb?" The headmaster nodded, "When I was trying to save the man, he kept on trying to return to a white orb thing. After having the man admitted to the infirmary here, we recovered the white orb and tried to open it to no avail." Zuchi said "Who did you give it too?" The headmaster said "To a family in Tarbes, we let them keep because we believe that the man was related to them." Zuchi thought _I completely doubt that being true._ Zuchi said "By the way, Professor Colbert said I was some sort of legend." The headmaster started to sweat and said "Well, you see…" Zuchi said "Don't answer if you want." The headmaster sighed with relief and said "Thank you my boy." Zuchi then left the office and the building.

Outside Siesta met up with Zuchi and asked "Hey, Zuchi, I've been wondering… I-" Zuchi cut her off and said "I'm sorry Siesta, I need to figure out what makes this capsule so destructive. Siesta said "Oh, I-i see, w-well you have fun." Zuchi said "You can stay here and help me with this." Siesta eyes perked up excitedly and said "How can I help?" Zuchi smiled and said "Only one way to find out." Zuchi clicked the capsule and threw it across the court until it poofed. What was inside the capsule surprised Zuchi and Siesta. Zuchi yelled "I-it w-was…" There was a long silence. "A HOUSE!?"

 **Well, I think that was the longer chapter than most. Well, take care guys and I'll see you next time on Rise of a Summoned Saiyan!**


	6. A house? The fairy inn

"A HOUSE!?" Zuchi was astounded to see a dome house in the capsule. Siesta commented "That's an interesting way of building a house." Zuchi put his hand behind his head and said "I think it's best to see what is inside." Zuchi walked up to the door, and opened it and entered. Siesta did the same. Zuchi looked inside and saw that it looked oddly similar to his house. _Maybe it's a similar model?_ Siesta asked "Did you live in these houses before?" Zuchi nodded and said "Yes, when I was younger." Zuchi said "Well, at least I know that I can go camping in this." Zuchi then noticed a passageway he's never noticed before. Zuchi went down the staircase to find something that made him like the house even more. Zuchi said "Siesta come down to look at this!" Siesta rushed down to see what Zuchi was practically jumping in glee. Siesta asked "What? What?" Siesta looked to see a circle with what appears to be some pillar in the middle. Siesta asked "What is that?" Zuchi said "That my friend, is a gravity chamber!" Siesta asked "What's a gravity chamber? Or what is gravity in general?" Zuchi looked baffled and said "You don't know what gravity is?" Siesta put her head down in shame and said "Commoners aren't given the chance to learn." Zuchi said "Gravity simply is what keeps you on the ground, the gravity chamber increases it by X10, X20 or beyond." Siesta eyes widened and said "I don't understand what good use is it to have something that changes gravity?" Zuchi said "I can train in higher gravity that forces me to go beyond my limit. Not only that I can train to become stronger in a faster rate." Siesta said "I'm glad that you find enjoyment in training, but sometimes I think you take it too far." Zuchi said "Too far!? My tribe's strongest warriors trained under X100 gravity." Siesta eyes widened again and said "I guess that's why they call your clan the strongest and the scariest." Zuchi sighed and said "Yeah." _I can practice my Super Saiyan transformation here! Wait, I doubt this Gravity chamber will disable power levels, I guess I can build something that disables the power levels._ Siesta said "I'm sorry Zuchi, I need to go to work, I'll ask you later." Zuchi said his goodbyes and they both left the house.

Zuchi said "Princess Henrietta, you want us to go town to find this Sir Turenne?" Zuchi and Louise both were at the throne room of Princess Henrietta. After Louise received word about the princess requesting them she immediately forced Zuchi to fly her all the way there. The princess said "Yes, now I'll give 10000 ecu for you Louise, please be safe." Zuchi nodded and Louise saw this and said "Treat the princess with more respect, Familiar!" Zuchi said "HEY! Whatever happened to using my name, Louise!" The princess chuckled and said "Please, Zuchi, please protect Louise." Zuchi folded his arms and said "Mhph, protecting Louise may end up killing me first." Louise glared at Zuchi while he realized something. _This stance I'm taking, this attitude, I'm… I'm… BECOMING VEGETA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ From the outside, Louise stared at Zuchi awkwardly including Henrietta, Zuchi eyes kept widening as he thought _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Finally he finished screaming as he didn't know that everyone in the room was staring at him. Eyes still wide, Zuchi wrapped his arm around Louise and said "A-ah, L-louise I think it's time we depart." Louise asked "Are you okay?" "Perfectly, now let's go." Zuchi began to nag and Louise began to finally cave in.

"YOU WHAT!" The roar alone shook the ground as Zuchi got angry with Louise, "How could you lose all of our money in a single game of… Whatever you were playing!" Louise put her arms in between her legs while sitting on a bench beside a water fountain, trying to act cute so she doesn't have to get into trouble. Louise said "They only told me that we'll get more money this way." Zuchi snarled and brushed her off "Come on, I need to find us some sort of way of getting some money and staying at an hotel." "...on!" Zuchi turned his head and asked "Did you hear that Louise?" Louise nodded her head and Zuchi distinctly saw a girl… Or was it a girl? _That thing has furry legs like a man, but dresses like a girl…_ The figure ran up to them, surprising Zuchi and said "Hello my darlings, it's me mi mademoiselle!" Zuchi was seriously freaked, sure he knew gay men and lesbian women, but none to this degree. Zuchi said "Hello… mi mademoiselle, I'm Zuchi, and this is my sister, Louise." Louise blushed and said "H-hello mi mademoiselle." Zuchi asked "Do you know of a place that is cheap?" Mi… Mademoiselle said "Of course I do! But, you have to stay at a cost!" Zuchi thought " _I'm not going to like this."_

Zuchi reached a place called the Charming fairies, and inside, Zuchi nor Louise could believe their eyes. All the staff workers were females and all wearing servant clothing. Zuchi asked "What was the cost again, Mi mademoiselle?" Mi mademoiselle said "AH YES," Mi mademoiselle was a very excitable man and continued "Louise you will be working as a fairy, and Zuchi you'll be working in the kitchens. FAIRIES GATHER AROUND!" All the waitresses in the area gathered around and said all together "Yes, sir Scarron!" Scarron began to squat down and pivot in spot as he said "No, no, no it's Mi Mademoiselle!" Zuchi sweat dropped when he heard this and thought " _At least I don't have to deal with this! Louise, have luck!"_ Zuchi then went to the back to get started.

Zuchi started cleaning the dishes and prepared them for future patrons. Someone behind Zuchi said "Oh, so you're the new person working the dishes in the kitchen, my name is Jessica." Zuchi turned around, and said "My name is Zuchi, what exactly is this place?" Jessica was surprised to hear that and asked "You mean, you don't know what a pub is?" Zuchi frowned "A wha…? Jessica sighed and said "You work at a pub and have no idea what it is?" Zuchi said "I've been away from civilization when I was younger." _Yeah, Sensei Wessin wouldn't let me go outside of the mountain region, in a way, the mountain area formed around my house like a massive cage…_ Jessica said "Away from civilization? What kind of person does that to someone who who's a child?" Zuchi said "My master did it to help me train in the wilderness. I'm thankful for his training, if he didn't then I don't know what would happen to me!" Jessica began to dry off dishes, and glasses so that Zuchi can focus on washing more dirty plates.

Louise was annoyed beyond belief, she couldn't believe that she, a proud noble, could be forced into this… this dress! _How dare my familiar strike a deal like that without my consent! And look at him, chatting with a girl in the kitchens! He's probably making a move on her, stupid dog, I'll give him a piece of my mind when we turn in for the night._ Louise wasn't paying attention and poured wine all over the guy's lap. The man shrieked from the cold wine, and said "Watch what you're doing girl!" Louise yelled "I'm not exactly an expert at this!" Zuchi sighed from behind the bar and said "Jessica, Louise needs another thing of some liquid-" Jessica yelled from the kitchen "Wine!" "Yeah that thing," Zuchi continued "Louise is going to need that, and someone to watch her." Louise walked up to Zuchi and said "I'm not used to do this, so give your master a break." Zuchi leaned over the bar and whispered "At least a little bit for the princess." Louise eyes widened and nodded. Jessica gave Zuchi wine, and Zuchi passed it to Louise, who walked back to serve the nobility. Zuchi chuckled to see Louise serving nobility despite her being one. Jessica asked "So, Zuchi, where did you and Louise come from?" Zuchi said "We came from the mountains long away from here." Jessica raised an eyebrow and asked "How far?" Zuchi shrugged and said "Honestly, we've traveled for so many days that we lost count." Jessica rested her arms on the bar and asked "How does your hair stand up like that?" Zuchi blinked at that and said "I-i don't know, it's been like that in our clan for a long time." Jessica asked "A clan?" Zuchi nodded and said "Yeah, men had the most outrageous hair, some had hair down to their waist, some stood up like mine, others were bald." Jessica said "What about your sister?" Zuchi said "Eh, woman aren't as affected as men, so hair were often kept short." Jessica said "Your clan is weird." Zuchi shrugged and said "Well, that's what happens."

For the next couple of hours, Louise still kept making mistakes, one of her mistakes was on purpose but she played it off as an accident. The moon slowly settled down as the patrons soon dwindled to none. Scarron announced "Fairies, we have had a rather successful day, let's hope tomorrow is another successful day!" The faeries cheered as Zuchi walked into his and Louise's room. Zuchi looked inside and thought " _Wow, looks exactly like Siesta's room, I wonder how she's doing._ " Zuchi laid down a bedsheet and rested on it, soon to fall asleep. Louise entered the room to find Zuchi sleeping on the floor, Louise tipped toed around him to sleep in her bed. Louise kept quiet around Zuchi so that Zuchi doesn't end up doing his puberty thing.

Zuchi was bored after going through many hours of working behind the bar then night fell. Zuchi was annoyed watching Louise continuously fail at her only job, Zuchi's eyebrow began to twitch until the door to the pub slammed open. Zuchi saw a fat, pompous, man enter the room, and everything went silent. The patrons stared at the man with worries across their face, and the man said "Hello, Mr. Scarron! How are you today? It seems that there is rarely any business here!" Scarron walked up and stuttered "I-i'm doing fine Sir Turenne-" Scarron was about to say something until Scarron snapped his fingers and said "I said, business looks bleak here Mr. Scarron!" Soldiers entered the pub and all the patrons got up quickly and left. Zuchi frowned at this and Turenne sit down and said "Well, I'll take a seat for myself, Scarron please send out your waitresses." Zuchi realized that none of the waitresses were even in the area, Jessica saw this and explained while whispering "He's all touch but no tip." Zuchi snarled at this and saw Louise timidly walking up to Turenne. Zuchi smiled and thought " _This is going to good!"_ And like that Zuchi rested his arms on the bar and watched the spectacle unfold.

Turenne sized up Louise and said "Scarron, I didn't know that you hired boys as waiters now?" Mr. Scarron stuttered "I-i-" Turenne grinned and said "No matter, I guess I'll have to deal with you." Turenne was about to touch Louise until she slapped him across the face. Turenne snarled and said "GUARDS! SEIZE HER!" Zuchi thought " _Aw, crap! Didn't think of this"_ Zuchi sprung into action and kicked a guard in the stomach causing him to fly out of the doors. Zuchi said "Okay, all of you have a count to 5 to leave before I kick you all out." "1…" A guard rushed Zuchi and Zuchi snapped behind and tapped him on his neck, causing him to pass out. "2…" All the guards ran away, carrying their unconscious friend. Turenne stepped back and said "C-come back he's just a boy!" Zuchi smirked and said "I think it's time for your taxes to end, Sir Turenne. Princess Henrietta gave us word about you raising the taxes on people, so we stepped to solve the issue." Louise held up a piece of paper and Turenne shrunk in fear and said "P-please I-i'll d-do anything, just don't strip me from my status!" Zuchi said "Sorry, that's for the princess to decide."

Later, Zuchi took Turenne and put him in the princess' court and flew back to the inn. Zuchi said "Louise I need to rest, I'm still tired from the fight yesterday." Louise nodded and said "Just get rest, and we'll leave tomorrow." Zuchi nodded and left. Zuchi arrived to his room and sat down on the blanket, before he could rest Jessica barged into the room. Jessica said "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You guys are nobles!" Zuchi was confused, beyond confused. "You knew what?" Jessica looked at him excitedly and said "You guys are nobles!" Zuchi frowned and said "No, Louise is the noble, I'm just a… familiar." Zuchi choked on the word familiar and Jessica blinked "I've never seen a human familiar." Zuchi said "Well, this is your first time." Jessica asked "So, you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Zuchi nodded and said "Yeah, I need to head back to the academy," Zuchi yawned "Get's some rest." Jessica nodded and was about to leave the room until Louise opened the door. Jessica's eyes widened and Zuchi just fell asleep. Louise saw Jessica and anger rose. "H-how dare you do this, y-you commoner!"

Zuchi woke up in the bright morning, Zuchi yawned and was about to rise until he noticed a mysterious weight on his chest. Zuchi blinked and turned to find Louise at his side with her arm on his chest. Zuchi freaked out and got out of Louise's grasp and thought " _Please don't tell me that she… DID THAT!"_ Zuchi's heart began to race as Louise woke up to find Zuchi freaking out. Louise asked "What are you doing?" Zuchi said "P-please t-tell me w-why were you sleeping right next to me?" Louise said "It's because I was defending you against that commoner girl! What else could you have think what would ha-" Louise caught herself and connected the dots. When she did she blushed and flustered "Y-you p-perverted d-dog!" Louise brought out her wand and pointed it out Zuchi and said "Explosion!" Before anything could happen Zuchi flew out of the window, and the room exploded. Zuchi sighed and entered the building through the front entrance.

Inside the fairies inn, everyone was gawking at the smoking door as Scarron came up to Zuchi and asked "Zuchi what happened?" Zuchi said "Louise tried to blow me up, so I escaped, I need to pick her up so that we can leave." The fairies whined and Scarron said "Oh, Zuchi you are always welcomed back." Zuchi smiled and nodded. Scarron realized something and went to the back and said "Hold Zuchi, I have something that I want you to have!" Scarron came out with something in his hands, and gave it to Zuchi. Zuchi examined it and realized what it was " _T-this is a Scouter! With blue lens, but nonetheless, if I can figure out what makes the scouter sense Ki signatures. I can easily reverse it to stop Ki signatures all together!"_ Zuchi looked up at Scarron and said "Thank you so much Mi mademoiselle!" Scarron was really excited and said "I knew it was perfect for you! I found it lying on the ground in town, so I picked it up and I kept it since!" Louise came out of her room and groggily walked down the stairs, Zuchi caught her before she falls down the stairs. Zuchi said his goodbyes and flew out of the inn and went directly to the princess.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter.**

 **Elvisfonz23: Thank you so much for the really in depth reviews, they always make me smile!**

 **If you guys have any questions I would be more than happy to answer them!**


	7. Help from the teacher!

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super nor Familiar of Zero**

"Thank you so much for the favor, Louise and Zuchi!" The princess said, gracefully. Zuchi nodded while Louise knelt and trying to force Zuchi down to the ground. Zuchi brushed her with his hand while the princess reached out with her right hand. Louise saw this and exclaimed "B-but Princess! You can't do that! He's just a familiar!" The princess smiled and said "Even so, Zuchi should still be rewarded." Zuchi took the princess' hand and shook it, the princess was confused by this gesture. Louise said "What are you doing familiar?" Zuchi replied "She wanted to shake hands, so that's what I did." Louise said "No, that's not what you're supposed to do! You're supposed to kiss the princess!" Zuchi frowned and said "I'm not kissing the princess! I'd rather die than do that." The princess pulled her hand up to her mouth to stop giggling while Louise fumed. Zuchi sighed and wished the day would be over.

Zuchi put his hand on his cheek and leaned on the desk next to Louise taking notes. Zuchi thought " _You know, it's a beautiful day out, the birds are chirping, the wind is just right, I bet the forest is magical,"_ Zuchi sighs and continued " _But here I am, and in class, and with Louise, and I'm really bored."_ Zuchi saw Professor Colbert walking back and forth in his little teaching area. Zuchi realized something and pulled out his scouter. His blue lense shined in the sunlight, the model seemed recent, the three buttons on the side were blue than orange. Zuchi placed the scouter on his face and thought " _Let's see what everyone'?"_ Zuchi pressed the mid button and the machine started working it's magic. " _Mmph, the strongest one here is Professor Colbert… I wonder what he's been doing that sets the class apart."_ Professor Colbert stopped talking when he felt a pair of suspicious eyes looking at him, he turned to find Zuchi with the scouter on his head. Colbert asked "Zuchi, what is that on your head?" Everyone turned to look at Zuchi, Kirche looked at Zuchi seductively, and Tabitha stared with curiosity. Someone said "Professor you shouldn't be distracted by that commoners accessory, it's probably a waste of time." A wave of agreement went through the students and then Zuchi said "Professor, this is a scouter, it senses lifesource and their strength while also pinpointing where they are." The professor eyes widened and said "It can actually do that." Zuchi nodded and said "Yeah, I just tested it on this classroom, and you're the strongest amongst your class." Colbert's eyes widened and said "Could I see you after class, Zuchi?" Zuchi smiled and nodded.

After class Zuchi met with Colbert in his lab. Colbert asked "Do you know how it works?" Zuchi said "No, I want to know though." Colbert asked "Why?" Zuchi sensed his life energy and it remained positive. Zuchi folded his arms and said "I want to keep this between ourselves," The professor took a serious face and listened "It's because I want to take this and somehow reverse the effects so that people won't be able to detect me." The professor's eyes widened and said "Fascinating, do you know how to do it?" Zuchi shook his head and said "No, I was going to see if I can break into it without damaging too many parts." The professor said "I think I can help with that, here let's make a deal." Zuchi nodded and listened "You let me open that scouter and you help me with my demonstration of this thing." Colbert pulled out a tiny engine and Zuchi exclaimed "That's an engine!" The professor looked at him with surprise and said "An engine? This thing?" Zuchi nodded and said "Yeah, we used to have a lot of this back where I used to live. We made transportation more easier when we introduced the engine." The professor was curious and asked "In what ways?" Zuchi thought "Well, we were able to make carriages ride faster without a horse, we take flight by using a very advanced engine, and we take by sea going faster without sails." Colbert eyes widened at the endless of possibilities for this engine. Zuchi said "Professor Colbert, if you make this engine correctly and demonstrate it's use, you sir, will revolutionize this country." The professor exclaimed "Thank you, Zuchi! I-i-" Zuchi asked "Professor, there's two more things I want to show, but I have to show you outside." The professor got excited and went outside.

Zuchi took out the capsule in Vestri court and the Professor said "T-that's the Pill of Destruction!" Zuchi laughed and said "No Professor Colbert! Actually this is capsule, it can store a lot of things in it's void." The professor raised his eyebrow and asked "Like what?" Zuchi smiled and said "Just watch". Zuchi pressed the capsule and threw it, causing a house to appear. The professor exclaimed "That's a huge dome for a small capsule!" Zuchi smiled and said "Yeah, the marvels of my world." Zuchi walked up to the door and said "Please enter Professor, we have more to talk about!"

Zuchi said "Yeah, this dome happens to be a home for a family." The professor said "Extraordinary Zuchi! Tell me, does everyone have this in your world?" Zuchi answered "Yeah, though most people prefer having their homes stay in place rather than being moved constantly." The professor chuckled and said "I can imagine." Zuchi stated "When I first went through this house, this house was exactly like mine but with a difference, that staircase down to the basement." Zuchi pointed to the staircase behind Colbert and he asked "What's down there?" Zuchi said "The reason why I want to conceal my power level."

Zuchi led Colbert down to the gravity chamber and Colbert asked "What is this room?" Zuchi said "This is the Gravity Chamber, it's main purpose is to increase gravity so that the training is rigorous." Colbert's eyes widened and asked "You're society is so advanced!" Zuchi smiled and said "Thank you, the only problem is that the room doesn't conceal my power level." The professor asked "Is there something wrong with power levels?" Zuchi said "Remember the creature, Tsukihime, interrupted our Familiar Exhibition," Colbert nodded " Well he was able to track me down with his own scouter due to my power level." Colbert asked "Wait, so if Tsukihime was able to track you based on your power level then why aren't people tracking you right now?" Zuchi frowned and demanded "I need you to keep this conversation between you and me, I need you to promise me this." Colbert nodded, gripped his staff, and said "I understand." Zuchi said "Before the night of familiar exhibition there was a earthquake." Colbert frowned and said "I remember." Zuchi said "That was because of me and my transformation." Colbert raised an eyebrow, and asked "Transformed?" Zuchi nodded and said "I shouldn't be telling you this, but my clan has had the ability to transform, the only problem was that you needed emotional stress to unlock it so that's what happened." Colbert asked "Can I see it?" Zuchi shook his head frantically and said "NO! We can't have another Tsukihime be attracted here." Colbert nodded and said "O-of course! Zuchi, give me the scouter and I'll try to solve this dilemma of yours." Zuchi smiled and said "Of course Professor Colbert." Zuchi took off his scouter and gave it to Colbert. Colbert took it and said "I'll take this to my lab, I'll see you later, Zuchi." As Colbert headed upstairs but stopped halfway through and turned to Zuchi and said "I'll have it done by either next week or in three." Zuchi nodded and said "Thank you anyway Professor Colbert." Colbert left leaving Zuchi to his thoughts " _If I can master Super Saiyan in this chamber, I may be able to transform into Super Saiyan 2, maybe jump to 3!"_ Zuchi remembered his sister mentioning that long ago, a couple of people managed to jump transformations for the first time. Zuchi smiled at remembering his sister and left the chamber.

Zuchi exited his house and put the house back in its capsule and felt the need to eat so he went to the kitchens. Zuchi entered the kitchen to find the staff not as festive as before, even Mr. Marteau who is always festive. Zuchi went up to Mr. Marteau who was making something relating to carrots and asked "Why is everyone down Mr. Marteau?" Mr. Marteau looked at Zuchi surprised and said "Y-you mean you haven't heard?" Zuchi looked at Mr. Marteau with the same surprised look and said "No." Mr. Marteau tipped his head down in sorrow and said "Siesta was transferred out of the kitchens." Zuchi smiled and said "Shouldn't we be happy then? For Siesta?" Mr. Marteau said "Kid, when a commoner transfers to a different building and was requested by a noble, then that noble is taking her as a wife." Zuchi ears perked up hearing that and yelled "Forced marriage without choice!?" The kitchen shook a little with the yell and his eyes turned teal green, surprising Mr. Marteau, Zuchi said "I'll be back." With that Zuchi left with a vicious rage.

 **Sorry for the really short chapter, I'm not feeling as great as usual (makes it hard to type when throwing up). By the way, for the ending of this Fanfic crossover, I'm cutting out season 4. This is basically I didn't really like how they shoe horned in the elves all of the sudden with little to no setup. So, because of this, I'll be open to suggestions of the next fanfic crossover but it has to be crossover with Dragon Ball Z (mostly because I'm more familiar with the lore than anything else). Take care and I will see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super, nor Familiar of Zero**

" _Let's get this done and over with."_ Zuchi thought as he stormed through the gates of the mansion, he didn't like how Siesta was taken without her consent. A guard noticed Zuchi walking to the front door of the mansion and tried to stop him. The guard shot his hand out to Zuchi and Zuchi grabbed it and flung him to the mansion's door. The doors bursted open and one of the doors flew off the hinges and the guard was knocked unconscious.

Zuchi walked through the front door to find guards with pikes forming a semicircle around the door. "FREEZE!" One of the guards yelled, Zuchi grunts and raises his hand towards the guards. A quick thrust of the hand forced the guards fly back and slam into the wall, effectively knocking them out. Upstairs, Zuchi heard a door slam and heavy steps following. Zuchi saw a man with a staff looking over the railing and yelling "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU TRASH MY MANSION!" Zuchi just grunted and sent another wave, effectively knocking out the man.

Zuchi walked on top of the man's body and searched for Siesta via Ki sensing. Zuchi found her in the next room and went to the door. Instead of bursting through the doors, Zuchi opened the doors slowly and looked inside. Inside he saw Siesta crying in scandalous clothing, Zuchi opened the door fully and said "Siesta it's time to go." Siesta saw Zuchi and got up quickly and hugged him. Zuchi just picked her up bridal style and flew out the window.

Zuchi landed and put down Siesta, Siesta said "Thank you Zuchi I-" Zuchi just walked off fuming leaving Siesta really confused. Zuchi walked out to Vestri Court and pulled out his Capsule, pressed the button and threw to the ground. The dome house appeared and Zuchi walked into it, then locked the door behind him. Zuchi went directly to his room in the house.

Inside Zuchi had his desk against the wall facing the window, next to that was his night table, his lamp was there and Zuchi turned it on. Zuchi faced his bed and fell on it sighing with relief, finally getting some rest. Zuchi then realized that Siesta had something to say and thought " _Well, I'll ask her tomorrow, for now I need some rest."_ Zuchi soon fell in a deep sleep.

Zuchi woke up to find the afternoon sun on him, Zuchi sat up, yawned, and walked straight into the kitchen. Zuchi looked around the kitchen and found the pantry and the refrigerator. He opened them both to see his options, everything was full, so Zuchi just made 5 breakfast burritos. Zuchi enjoyed his breakfast and then heard a knock at the door. Zuchi finished his burrito and walked to the door and opened the door to find Siesta there.

"Oh, Siesta, sorry about last night, I was so tired to think straight." Zuchi confessed, Siesta seemed surprised and said "Oh, a-are you feeling well at all?" Zuchi nodded "Yeah, was there something you needed Siesta." Siesta realized something and asked "Ah, yes Zuchi I-" In Zuchi's vision he spotted Louise storming over to him and Zuchi sighed. Louise said "ZUCHI! This is where you've been! In a dome!" Zuchi said "This happens to be my home Louise." Louise huffed and said "Lousy excuse for a house, I think that it'll collapse at any second!" Zuchi asked "Is there something you needed?" Louise answered "Yes, the pr-," Louise saw Siesta and said "Servant I ask that you leave as this is private matters!" Siesta looked disappointed, bowed and left. Zuchi said "If it's private matter then walk inside my house so that we can discuss this further." Louise was about to argue until she saw Zuchi's serious face and gave up.

"Nice house." Louise commented. Zuchi said "That's funny coming from a girl who complained." Louise closed her eyes and said "Shut it and listen. The princess came to my room and talked to me." Zuchi yawned and said "Why are you bothering me with this." Louise angrily said "It's because the princess is marrying to a barbaric country!" Zuchi thought " _Wait, the Saiyans are here?"_ Louise continued "That country being Germain, but before she can marry, we need to retrieve a letter from prince Wales of Albion." Zuchi asked "Why do we need to find this letter?" Louise said "It could jeopardize the wedding and the alliance, for now we need to leave. Oh, remember Guiche? He's coming along, and don't kill him no matter what!" Zuchi growled and asked "Is he at least doing better?" Louise nodded and said "Yeah, he's more thoughtful towards other people, now everyone is prepared to leave, so let's go!"

Zuchi looked around on the windy and cloudy day. Zuchi spotted Guiche with his mole on top of Louise. Louise yelled "Guiche! Get your stupid familiar off of me!" Guiche just smiled and said "Well, Louise that necklace of yours caught the eyes of Verdande I can't-" The winds began to pick up as Verdande was picked up and slammed into the wall. Zuchi looked up to find a griffon and thought " _Please don't be another snob Noble. PLEASE!"_ Guiche yelled "W-who did that!" The griffon landed and Zuchi walked to Guiche. The man on the griffon unmounted and said "I am Wardes, captain of the griffons!"

Guiche seemed to freaking out, and Zuchi asked "Are you okay Guiche?" Guiche said "I-i am a big fan of Lord Wardes! HOLD ON!" Guiche sped to the captain and talked to him, Zuchi tuned all of them out until he heard "-Louise's fiance." Zuchi thought " _A fiance? I haven't heard that word since I was 6 beca-"_ Zuchi's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Guiche noticed this and asked "Is there something wrong Zuchi?" Zuchi said "Y-yeah, I-i didn't realize that I left something very important." Guiche didn't understand and Wardes just said "Louise you'll be coming with us, those two will remain on the ground." Zuchi said "Guiche, I'll fly us to Albion."

Wardes grew curious and said "Louise, your familiar has the gift of flight? Where's his wings?" Zuchi asked "Lord whatever your name is, what's the general location of Albion?" Wardes pointed in a direction and said "First, we'll go to a port first!". Zuchi said "We'll see you there!" wrapped his arm around Guiche's waist, his aura burst to life, Zuchi flew off in the pointed direction, with Guiche screaming like a girl. Wardes asked "So, Louise how has your life been?" Louise said "I don't know anymore…"

Guiche said "This town is magnificent! The fact that every building here was carved using a single boulder along with the fine women here makes the town wonderful!" Guiche's eyes turned to hearts while Zuchi waited by a hotel for Louise and Wardes. Zuchi sighed and looked at the sun in the middle of the day, and thought " _It only took me 30 minutes to get here! How long does it take them!?"_ Zuchi said "Hey, Guiche we should probably take a look around town." Guiche eyes widened and said "Can we also look for women?" Zuchi said "You can look."

Zuchi eyes kept drooping as Guiche flirted with two women. Zuchi leaned on the bar he was currently in. " _I-it's been 8 hours! WHERE ARE THEY!"_ As soon as he thought that Zuchi felt two ki's and got up and told Guiche "Guiche they're here, I'll go get them." Guiche said "Uh-huh" He was too distracted to see Zuchi tired. Zuchi walked out of the bar and flew to Wardes and Louise.

Zuchi said "I have been waiting for you guys for a long time! WHERE WERE YOU!" Wardes said, annoyed "While you are fast in your flight skills, my griffon requires rest after a while." Zuchi rose his apologetically and asked "What's the hotel we'll be staying in?" Louise said "The one behind you." Zuchi said "Great…" Wardes said "I'll pay for everything, Louise's familiar I need to talk to you." Zuchi said nothing, and Louise coughed. Zuchi snapped to her and said "Is there something wrong Louise?" Louise said "Wardes was talking to you." Zuchi said "He was? Sorry, Mr. Wardes, I didn't hear you." Wardes said "It's fine Louise's familiar, we'll talk inside."

Zuchi said "I guess I can go for a spar right now, but afterwards I want to sleep." Wardes chuckled and said "Of course, I think we all want to sleep." Zuchi asked "By the way, have you paid for Guiche's room?" Wardes said "You and the boy will be sharing a room, now come let's go before Louise finds out about this." Zuchi's eyes widened and said "Agreed!"

Zuchi said "So, first blood, or until someone passes out?" Wardes said "Until someone passes out." Zuchi took his position across a courtyard. Behind him was the sunset and wind rolled by him. Before anything could happen Louise walked out to find Wardes and Zuchi ready to fight. Louise shrieked "WARDES, DON'T FIGHT ZUCHI!" Wardes was confused to find his fiance saying that he shouldn't fight her familiar and not vice versa. Zuchi said "He'll be fine Louise, I'll only knock him out!" Louise said "No wa-" Wardes rushed Zuchi with a sword and Zuchi caught the sword being swung overhead. Zuchi stopped the sword with his finger and punched Wardes in the stomach causing him to cough up spit and faint. Zuchi said "See? Now, let me sleep."

Zuchi was walking back to the hotel, when he noticed a golem standing next to him. He yelled "WHY CAN'T I GET ANY REST!" Zuchi fired a ki blast at the golem, causing the golem to fall off the cliff. However, a hooded person stood in front of Zuchi and said "So, what brings you here." Zuchi said "Because I want to sleep." Longueville said "Traveled a far distance just to find a bed." Zuchi said "Traveled a long distance to find an old lady." Longueville snarled and said "What's wrong with you?" Zuchi said "Bed, sleep, _now_!"

"ZUCHI LOOK OUT, IT'S FOUQUET!" Zuchi heard Kirche yell from the distance. Zuchi looked around to find Kirche on top of Sylphid. Zuchi said "What are you doing here?" Kirche asked "Were you going to albion? The ship is leaving!" Zuchi looked at the ship leaving port and said "Meh, I'll catch up with it later." Longueville was confused " _Wait, was my goal? Distract Zuchi for Louise and Wardes to get married? But, if Zuchi can fly there, wouldn't that make my goal pointless?"_ While Zuchi and Kirche were talking, Guiche ran up behind Zuchi and said "Zuchi! Wardes is with Reconquista!"

Zuchi turned and ask "Reconquista?" Guiche shook his head and said "Zuchi we need to rescue Louise right now, their plans involve Louise and the assassination of Wales!" Zuchi just stopped in his tracks and said "Where's the church?" Guiche pointed in a direction and Zuchi grabbed him again and flew. Longueville just sighed and said "I think I need rest as well, till we meet again Zuchi."

Zuchi asked in mid flight "What is Reconquista?" Guiche answered "Reconquista is a rebellious group in Albion trying to overthrow the prince." Zuchi asked "What's their goals after that?" Guiche simply answered "Complete domination of the world." Zuchi chuckled and thought " _No matter where I go, there is always a guy who wants to dominate something."_ Zuchi picked up more speed and flew towards the church.

Louise was freaking out at her wedding, her _own_ wedding. Louise was dressed in a wedding dress and was currently walking down the aisle. Louise couldn't move at all, something was controlling her, she couldn't believe that Wardes betrayed both her and his country. Louise stopped walking and couldn't believe her eyes, it was prince Wales. Louise tried to force herself to talk but just couldn't. Louise thought " _Zuchi, please get here quickly!"_

Zuchi arrived to the front of the church along with Tabitha and her friends. Zuchi said "Here's the plan of attack." Zuchi busted down the doors and said "ATTACK!" Zuchi rushed to rescue Louise until he stopped in the middle of the church, everyone was silent. Louise was free from the spell and yelled "ZUCHI!" The prince said "Wardes what is going on?" Louise noticed this and said "Wales look out!" Wales heard Louise and was too late and found a knife sticking through his heart." Wardes said "Down with the King! Reconquista shall RISE!" Tabitha was trying to free Zuchi.

Zuchi saw that wires wrapping around his entire body and then they started draining his ki. Zuchi started yelling "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zuchi forced himself to transform into a Super Saiyan attempting to break off the wires. The transformation caused the building to shake and the candles fell causing a fire. The attempt was futile as the transformation only lasted for a couple of seconds. Kirche used her fire spells to break the wires but it didn't work. Louise used her explosion skill it blew up next to Zuchi and knocking him out. Tabitha tried to find the source of the wires, but was too late to find that Zuchi just disappeared.

Everyone was shock, Guiche asked "H-he's coming back right? Just like how he goes very fast, right?" Wardes began to chuckle of which transformed into laughter. Wardes said "You clueless and stupid boy! He wasn't trying to run! He was kidnapped!" Louise yelled "DAMMIT WARDES TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Wardes merely grinned and said "I thought you were getting too attached to your familiar so I along with some help decided to take him away!" Louise asked "To where!?" Wardes laughed and said "Wouldn't you love to know! Here's what I will say, in 3 weeks I will return him to you at Tarbes! Farewell, Louise!" With that Wardes disappeared in the smoke never to be seen again.

"LOUISE GET OUT OF THERE!" Kirche yelled. Tabitha raised her staff and forced the wind to take her out of the burning church. Guiche asked "G-guys, w-we have to find Zuchi immediately!" Tabitha said "Yes, inform princess first." Louise sniffed and said "Y-yeah." Kirche said "Louise please tell me you have the letter!" Louise put her head down and shook it, tears formed around her eyes as she said "M-mission failed. Tabitha take us out of here."

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I don't know what happened, maybe because of the short paragraphs *shrugs*. Anyway, till next time!**


	9. Return! Legendary?

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Gt, Super nor Familiar of Zero**

The ride back from Albion was absolutely hard for Louise, she couldn't handle the feeling of failing a mission that the princess gave her. Kirche put her arm around Louise and tried to comfort her. "Louise, I know this is hard for you but believe me it's from our failures that we can learn!" Louise sniffed and said "I don't think I can learn from ruining a relationship between two countries, having a prince be killed, and watching my familiar be captured." Guiche said "Let's hope to Brimir that, that doesn't hurt us in the long run." Tabitha said "Agreed."

"I-i see." The princess said, sad to hear the death of Prince Wales. Louise apologized "I-i tried H-henrietta b-but-" Henrietta cut her off and said "It's fine, with Prince Wales dead and Wardes allying with Reconquista means that Albion is now a Reconquista country." Louise's eyes widened and said "W-what's going to happen!?" Henrietta said "This could mean that Albion will declare war on Tristain!" Louise realized something and said "Henrietta, Albion will attack in 3 weeks!" Henrietta's eyes widened and asked "H-how do you know!?"

"It's because after Zuchi's capture, Wardes told me he was going to return him to me!" Henrietta's eyes widened and said "If that's the case then, this means Reconquista will probably try to turn him into a weapon!" Louise then said "If that happens, then we have no defenses against Zuchi's attacks!" Just then the royal messenger bursted in and said "Albion has declared war on Tristain." The princess said "We know, please leave!" The messenger bowed and pulled out a letter "Princess, somebody here sent us an odd object, it's from Reconquista!" The princess quickly rushed to him and took the object. Henrietta worried, directed "Yes, thank you please get captain Agnes and hurry!"

The captain said "So, this is the object?" The princess nodded and Louise stood off to the side. Louise said "What's the big red button for?" Agnes said "I don't know, princess step back I'm pressing it." The princess did so while Agnes set the rectangular object on the ground, pressing the button an image showed up above it. Agnes took a step back to see a creature similar to Tsukihime.

The creature had black everything, except for the glassy parts of his body they were red. Horns extruded everywhere, his arms, his body, his head. The creature asked "Hello princess Henrietta! My name is Icey," Icey spreaded his thorny arms and said "We'd like to say hello from Albion!" The princess couldn't believe what she saw, moving pictures without frames! Icey saw the princess' confusion and said "Oh, princess, I forgot you humans were so inferior to us in technology! This is what you call a hologram, basically we can talk in long distances!"

"Anyway, back on topic, you see as your new neighboring country we, well more of me, decided to wage war on you!" The captain snarled and declared "Send us everything you have, thorny bush!" Icey just said "Ooh, sharp tongue captain, might cost you your life, kind of like your village!" The captain's eyes widened and said "H-how did you know?" Icey smiled and said "Well, let's just say I've been observing this planet for some time now!" The princess asked "Observing, what were you observing for?" Icey laughed and said "Well, before I can get into that, I decided to take care of reconquista for you!" The hologram flashed to a pile of bodies lying on the floor.

Icey said "Now that they're out of your purple hair! You now have a new problem! That will be my group, the Neo Plant Trade Organization!" Everyone in the throne room could hear cheers and Icey said "Oh, before I forget would you guys like to see your friend Zuchi!" Louise franticly said "Yes, Please!" Icey chuckled and said "It seems like someone does care for Zuchi, you know for a while Zuchi had no one." Those words rang in Louise's ears and she asked "How?" Icey said "You're going to have to ask him for yourself!"

The image on the screen showed Zuchi with big bulky restraints on his arms and legs. Zuchi was knocked out, his hair drooped down, his arms were bloody, his body had scratches all over, and Louise yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Icey said "Shhhhhh… You'll wake the monkey up! We need him resting for next week!" Louise asked "Next week?" Icey said "That marks our first invasion, where? I'm not going tell you, I want it to be a surprise, oh and we'll return him in that amount of time!"

Louise asked "1 week? I thought it was 3?" Icey frowned and lowered his shoulders and said "I thought you cared about the monkey, I'll keep him then." Louise franticly said "I want him, I want him!" Icey smiled and said "Of course, now then I-" Louise heard a door open and someone spoke to Icey. Icey nodded and then electricity started pouring in Zuchi then he awoken with a scream of pain. The princess put her hand to her mouth in shock, and Agnes just grew furious.

Louise yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" Icey frowned and said "You need to lower your volume, otherwise I'll make sure he'll go through a more harmful procedure! Anyway, Zuchi, say hello to your friends!" Zuchi panted and looked up to see Louise, Agnes, and Henrietta on the screen. Zuchi stopped panting and just looked down. Louise said "Zuchi, we'll get you out of there we promise!" Icey then remembered something and said "Oh, don't bother, if you do, well we'll have to rush the project." Zuchi's eyes widened and yelled "DON'T PLEASE!"

"Even Zuchi here agrees with me, now goodbye, I'll see you in a week!" The hologram shut off, and the machine sparked and caused a tiny explosion. The princess couldn't believe her eyes, another of those creatures ready to destroy this country. Louise thought the same thing while Agnes just left the room.

Back at the academy, Louise walked through the halls depressingly. She couldn't believe this was happening to Zuchi, what do they want with him? What does he have that is so valuable? Siesta saw Louise and walked up to her and asked "Mistress Valliere where is Zuchi, I have something to ask him." Louise began to tear up and said "H-he w-was c-ca-" Professor Colbert saw Louise beginning to breakdown in the middle of the hallway, and went over to her.

"Is something wrong Louise?" Louise looked to find Colbert standing there, she said "Y-yes, I-i n-n-n-n-not comfortable saying it here." Colbert understood and took them both to his lab, he sat Louise down on a chair and said "Louise what is bothering you?" Louise said "It's Zuchi, h-he's been captured!" Louise buried herself in her arms crying in the process. Siesta began to tear up as well while Colbert asked "Do you know who captured him?" "Neo Plant Trade Organization!"

Colbert was confused what was this group, he asked "What is this group, Louise?" Louise said "I don't know, but they eliminated Reconquista from the face of Earth!" Colbert began to tremble, he thought " _If this group was able to eliminate Reconquista within a day whereas no man has ever done before, then Zuchi is in grave danger!"_ Louise said "What's worse is that, it's being lead by the same species as Tsukihime!" Colbert was sure he just died, Siesta and Louise were bawling.

Zuchi wasn't faring better either, after being tortured for the entire night, one of the scientists with green skin said "If we do this correctly, then we can have results within days!" The other scientist said "That's good, the faster we work, the closer we are to world domination!" Zuchi asked "Hey, if you guys wanted to take over the planet why doesn't Icey just destroy all the humans then?" The scientists looked at him and the green one said "Berry go tell him why." Berry said "It's because Icey is too lazy to do so he has us to destroy it instead." Zuchi just looked at them and thought " _I was captured by lazy dominator. This is new."_

A week has passed, the princess outfitted the military with the best weapons, and the best armors. Louise was watching Professor Colbert working on something, she asked "Professor Colbert, what is that thing?" The professor looked at Louise and said "This Louise is a machine that studies power levels!" Louise said "So, it's basically Zuchi's machine thing." Colbert frowned and said "Yes, yes it is." Louise asked "Professor, why did you make another of Zuchi's machine?"

Colbert answered "That is because, a little while ago, Zuchi approached me with a task, build him a machine that can nullify power levels and attach it to a different machine!" Louise asked "A different machine?" Colbert was surprised and asked "Louise, how much has Zuchi told you?" Louise pondered for a moment " _Zuchi doesn't tell me anything about himself, but will tell others. Does he trust me?"_ Colbert saw Louise and said "Nevermind." Louise asked "Professor Colbert how long have you been working on this for?" Colbert stopped and looked outside, "Oh about a couple hours."

Louise said "Professor, when was the last time you checked?" The professor focused back on his project said "About a couple of minutes ago." Louise asked "Professor it's Tuesday right?" The professor looked at her strangely and said "Louise, it's monday remember?" Louise said "Mr. Colbert it's been a day since you've last had any rest, not only that but you also missed out on class!" Colbert looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Louise said "Mr. Colbert just rest please." Colbert sighed and said "Thank you, Louise, I may have worked myself to death." Louise thought " _I hope Zuchi is doing better on his side."_

"Cap'n, it's 'im, the one we captured!" "Aye it is!" Zuchi rose his head to find a sight that he couldn't believe. Zuchi asked "Bojack! What are you doing working for Icey!" Bojack smiled and said "Ah, the saiyan has awaken, how's my capture doin'." Zuchi frowned while Bojack laughed "You're probably wondering how in the blazes your little transformation didn't work!" Zuchi widened his eyes and Bojack said "It's because midget here," Bojack kicked the midget and continued " has wires that can take ki! Now, Icey here has given him an upgrade. Now, he can round up people like a cocoon and not only that but it takes Ki faster!"

Zuchi thought " _Great, if I escape these guys can capture me with ease."_ Bojack said "And to answer the early question, we simply were just doing our community service!" " _Community service? This Neo Plant must be bigger than I had originally thought."_ Bojack left Zuchi thinking.

After a week has passed, the messenger rushed into the throne room and said "Princess, Albion's forces are approaching the village Tarbes!" The princess nodded and said "Alert the military!" Louise was in the same room and went with the princess.

Louise said "I'm pretty sure that Zuchi is in that disc thing!" The princess nodded and commanded the commander "Don't attack the flying disc, instead-" On top of the disc, a door opened up to reveal Zuchi chained. Then a loud voice said "Welcome all to the invasion of Tristain" Henrietta asked "Where is the voice coming from?" The voice continued "Today, I think we should all welcome Zuchi for he has something surprising to show!" The disc zoomed up to the front boat, and everyone could see that Zuchi had golden band around his arms, legs, and head. Zuchi had a golden armor on him, the golden armor depicted his abs, and chest..

"They put jewels on him?" Louise was beyond confused, then the voice clarified "No, we didn't put on mind control bands on them! So that when he transforms we can control him!" Louise remained confused until the voice gave in and said "Wow, you're his friends and he doesn't trust you with who he is? Well, I'll help you, he's not even human, he's a Saiyan!" Louise gasped and said "It's not true!" The voice said "It's true, here we'll show you!"

Zuchi then started yelling, increasing his ki level. Everything began to shake a Zuchi continued to power up, Zuchi started yelling causing his muscles to expand and him growing taller. Zuchi slowly turned green as a green aura surrounded him. Louise thought " _This was just like when Zuchi had his puberty thing only difference is that his hairs turning green!"_ The princess was starting to worry, at this amount of shaking she yelled "Everyone back up!" All the ships slowly went backwards as Zuchi's height grew another inch, now standing 7" 6, Zuchi muscles bursted causing him to stop yelling. Icey yelled "Say hello to the new LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"

"Now, then Zuchi, please destroy your friends!" Zuchi smiled and nothing happened. Icey yelled "ZUCHI LISTEN TO ME!" Zuchi just stood there. Icey yelled "ZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!" Zuchi just stood there and shot his hands forwards, he closed his palm and a green light was escaping from the cracks of his hand. He then opened it up and launched it at the ship next to princess Henrietta's causing the ship to explode in a green dome. Seeing this, the ground forces shot arrows, and bullets at Zuchi, all of which bounced off. A ship was lucky enough to aim for Zuchi's head and they took a shot. The cannonball hit Zuchi's head and blew up. The army cheered but it all died down when Zuchi just yelled clearing the smoke. Zuchi said in an animalistic voice "My turn."

Zuchi then grabbed the ship's figurehead, and spun it around. Some crewmates threw up while Zuchi flung them to the ground, crushing some of the ground forces. Louise couldn't believe what she was seeing and pulled out her wand. Zuchi stared at the ground forces and grinned. He pointed the palms of both hands at them and Tristain's ground forces began to retreat. Louise fired the strongest spell she knows and something inside of her felt different.

The tip of Louise's wand had a black light glowing from it and Henrietta noticed this. Louise fired off a spell at Zuchi. Zuchi was hit with a powerful spell disintegrating some of the armor. Louise saw what she did and thought " _I-i did that?"_ Henrietta yelled "Louise whatever you did, do it again!" Zuchi snarled at Louise, yelled, and flew directly towards Louise. Louise began to chant the same spell and Zuchi was aiming for Louise's face. Before Zuchi grabbed Louise, she released her spell, and Zuchi was hit again. Zuchi's armor completely disintegrated now Zuchi finally had a full control over his actions, he dropped out the transformation. Zuchi at his base form, was agonizing in so much pain, he didn't realize that there would be a strain on the body like the Kaioken. Zuchi turned to the enemy and yelled, causing him to transform into a super saiyan.

Louise and Henrietta was celebrating on the inside while their forces were charging at the enemies. Zuchi cupped his hands by his waist and yelled "KA…" A blue orb formed inside of Zuchi's hand. "ME… HA… ME…" The blue orb grew inside and Zuchi swung it forward and fired it at the ship, the blue orb hit one of the ship, and exploded in a great blue ball of energy. The energy continuously expanded consuming other ships, then exploded once again blowing away other ships, and capsizing (could that work in air?) them and falling to the ground.

Zuchi smiled and thought " _Ah, the bursting kamehameha, good thing the technique actually worked like it was supposed too!"_ The enemy tried to make a run for it, but Zuchi didn't let them, he sended out ki blasts to destroy them all. Zuchi then noticed the eclipse happening and causing day to turn to night. Zuchi flew over to Louise and Henrietta. He touched down in front of Henrietta and said "Hi guys, I'm back!" Louise yelled "DON'T HI ME ZUCHI! HOW CAN YOU KEEP CALM AFTER BEING TRANSFORMED INTO A BULGING MONSTER! AND PUT ON CLOTHES!" Henrietta looked away and blushed. Zuchi said "Calm down Louise, I-" Zuchi then felt a very familiar ki and looked up at the eclipse

Zuchi saw a saiyan pod landing in the battlefield, princess Henrietta and Louise looked at the pod and Henrietta asked "Is that the enemy." Zuchi shook his nervously and said "N-no, f-far worse." Zuchi was scared beyond belief " _H-how could she find me!? I haven't found a safe way of leaving this planet!"_ Zuchi flew down to the pod and stood next to it, waiting nervously for what came out of it. Henrietta guided the ship down to the ground so that she and Louise can take a look at it. The pod opened up to reveal a girl with hair down to her waist, somewhat muscular, she looked up to the eclipse and nodded then looked to the left to find Zuchi naked.

The girl chuckled and said "I didn't know you were that fast Zuchi!" Zuchi blushed and said "Shut it Hime! Do you by any chance have clothes that I could use?" Hime smiled and said "Luckily for you yes, but I don't think you'll like it!" Hime reached into the pod and pulled Saiyan battle armor and gave it to Zuchi. The saiyan armor was android saga Vegeta's armor except for the blue undershirt and pants was black. The armor itself was white, but the yellow part was blue. The buckles at the shoulders were blue as well.

Louise landed to see Zuchi, fully clothed, and talking to some strange woman. Hime turned to her and asked "Zuchi, who's this?" Zuchi sighed and said "Hime, this is Louise, Louise this is Hime, I'll explain who she is once we get back to the academy." Hime chuckled and said "Wow Zuchi, we couldn't find you because you were going to a school! Wait, till Nagisa hears about this!"

"Hey guys, I'm back." Guiche, Tabitha, and Kirche all stared at Zuchi with disbelief, Tabitha asked "How?" Zuchi simply said "Louise here used a magic spell to free me from mind control." Everyone grew curious and Louise said "I don't know how I did it, but I'm going to ask the princess tomorrow about it!" Hime asked "Mind controlled? Zuchi what happened when you were here?" Zuchi said "I was kidnapped by an acrosian and forced to undergo experiments causing me to transform into Legendary Super Saiyan." Hime eyes widened said "Experimented… Legendary!" Guiche said "Fear not, Beautiful! I'll make sure Zuchi frowned, closed his eyes, and growled "If you know what's best for you Guiche, I suggest you stay right where you are."

Guiche eyes widened when he heard Zuchi threatening him and said "Sorry, Zuchi, won't do it again, I promise!" Zuchi growled "Damn right you won't!" Kirche smiled and said "Zuchi, you're acting more possessive than normal. Are you in a relationship with her?" Zuchi said "She's mine-" Zuchi then heard a shriek "ZUCHI!" Then someone lunged at him, trying to hug him. Zuchi turned to see Hime holding Siesta's dress by the back and donning the same expression Zuchi did earlier. "Girlie, you better have a damn good reason trying to lunge at Zuchi."

"That's because he's mine friend! ," Siesta announced "I don't know who you are but _you_ need to back off." Zuchi could swear he saw Hime's eyes turn teal and then got in between them arms spreaded to keep distance. Zuchi said "Siesta and Hime please don't kill each other." Hime said "I don't know if I can." Zuchi then faced Siesta and said "And please Siesta, please respect my fiancee." The room fell silent as everyone tried to register the word they heard.

"Y-y-you had a fiancee?" Siesta said. Louise thought " _Wait, that do- Zuchi had a fiancee this entire time? Why didn't he mention her?"_ Zuchi nodded and said "Yes, and nobody make her mad, a Saiyan woman is a person you never ever want to anger." Hime said "Yeah, he has a point there." Siesta couldn't believe that Zuchi had a fiancee this entire time and he never talked about her. Tabitha asked "Saiyans?" Hime chuckled and asked "Not a talker?" Zuchi nodded and stated "A Saiyan, in the most simplest terms, is a warrior race."

"A warrior race? So? Humans are warriors as well." Hime said "Yeah, but unlike Humans we Saiyans thrive in the excitement of combat! And, the fact that we used to send our infants to battle." Siesta said "S-send infants! That's horrible! They can't defend themselves!" Hime reassured her "I said used to, plus the infants can transform into great apes." Guiche said "You guys keep talking about Great Apes and Oozarus. What are they?" Zuchi said "When a Saiyan absorbs the blutz waves from the moon through their eyes, they transform into giant apes with tails, and destroy everything mindlessly." Guiche, Siesta, Kirche, and Tabitha (surprisingly) eyes widened and Siesta asked "S-so, t-the g-great a-ape w-was you!"

Zuchi nodded and said "Yeah, if it wasn't for Hime then I would've destroyed the majority of every army!" Louise said "I-it's a good thing that you're on our side!" Zuchi said "Yes, but the enemy will be sending their best after me, especially now that I'm a Super Saiyan." Hime's eyes widened, grabbed Zuchi's arms (at Siesta's disapproval and puffing her cheeks), and exclaimed "Y-you're a s-super s-saiyan!?" Zuchi nodded "But, I need to master it first." Louise asked "Wait, what's a super saiyan?" Zuchi said "It's a power up, basically makes 10 times stronger than in my full power base form!" Guiche's eyes widened "M-more powerful!"

Hime chuckles and said "I take it that you saw Zuchi's strength?" Guiche said "I-i may have tipped him off." Hime said "Let me guess, you threatened another lifeform?" Guiche nodded, surprised. Hime answered "It's because Zuchi protects other life forms, though he eats a lot of meat." Zuchi said "They're already dead, it would be waste if nobody ate the meat." Louise asked "How many forms of Super Saiyans are there?" Zuchi said "Currently only 3, plus two god forms."

Everyone couldn't believe their ears, Zuchi, and Hime had the ability to transform into gods! Louise thought " _So, all this time, I summoned a god?"_ Guiche asked "Can you transform into a god Zuchi?" Zuchi shooked his head and said "No, actually I need four pure hearted Saiyans to help me, or have someone specialized in training gods." Louise thought " _Phew!"_ Hime said "There are other saiyans alive, but there are only a couple, the known ones are Zuchi's sister, and his master." Hime smirked and said "Of course, Zuchi and I could get busy tonight and have 4 children!"

Siesta coughed in her hand while Louise said "Zuchi, what was the difference between the green haired one and the golden one?" Hime looked at Zuchi concerned and Zuchi said "The green one was the legendary super saiyan, stronger than a super saiyan 2. But, I'll never use that form again." Hime was alerted and said "Z-zuchi y-you w-were _the_ Legendary Super Saiyan!" Tabitha said "Important?" Hime answered "Only once in awhile a child would be born as a legendary super saiyan, the fact that it doesn't happen for the next couple of generations causes the form to be more rare."

Hime looked at Zuchi and said "I didn't know you were the legendary super saiyan!" Zuchi said "It was all because an acrosian experimented on me, remember I told you earlier." Hime thought for a second and said "Oh, yeah, forgot in the spur of the moment." Zuchi said "Anyway, I'll never transform into the legendary because it's so painful when doing so." Hime said "Zuchi I think I need to talk to you privately, we need to catch up!" Siesta heard this and franticly said "Zuchi! I-i think I or we need to stay with you. Y-you know because you might be kidnapped again!" Hime laughed and said "He'll be fine! Besides, he's not the only one who's strong!" Zuchi said goodbye to everyone and lead Hime out to Vestri Court.

"You have such wonderful friends Zuchi! Are we going to invite them all to the wedding?" Hime said behind Zuchi, Zuchi yawned and said "Isn't a little bit too early to think about that?" Hime said "True," she looked up and smiled "You can see the stars so clearly!" Zuchi said "Yeah, after a while it makes you homesick!" Hime said "Yeah, by the way, where are you leading me?" Zuchi stopped in the middle of the court and pulled out his capsule. Hime looked at it and smiled "A house capsule? Hah! You were fine this entire time!" Zuchi activated the capsule, threw it, and said "What lead up to me finding the capsule is a very weird story."

Inside, Zuchi told Hime everything up to her landing on this planet. Hime nodded and said "Well, at least you haven't looked at any other woman!" Zuchi sighed and said "At any rate, we should go to bed, tomorrow will be a celebration for Tristain's first victory!" Hime nodded, smiled and took his hand and said "You must be really tired!" Zuchi pulled back his hand, in Hime's surprise, and said "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Hime said "But-" Zuchi crashed onto the couch and fell asleep instantly. Hime sighed and said "Goodnight then." Hime looked around the house and thought " _Wow, this place is actually clean!"_

 **Alright, soon I may update only once a week, mostly because I want to have time to do other things in life and I also want to have more time editing this. Originally I was going to have Zuchi go great ape in front of everyone, but then I thought that Legendary Super Saiyan would've been better. See you next time on Rise of a Summoned Saiyan!**

 **By the way, if I were to make another crossover, would you guys be okay with Zuchi still?**


	10. The Coronation! Completion?

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super nor Familiar of Zero**

Zuchi woke up feeling absolutely refreshed, feeling the comfort of being in his home away from home, he got up. He looked around to find the house clean " _Wow, it's not like Hime has been here at all!"_ Hime walked out of her room, and looked at Zuchi, smiling "Good morning! I already made us breakfast!" Zuchi smiled.

Zuchi and Hime left their house to find the students surrounding either chatting or gawking at the house. Zuchi said "Well, this is the academy!" Hime said "Yeah, well," she dropped to a whisper "But, when are we going to leave?" Zuchi answered "Soon, just as soon as we win this war, we'll leave. For now don't let anyone know about that." Hime nodded and walked into the main lobby of the academy.

Hime whistled and said "There's a water fountain, that's a nice touch to this building." Zuchi nodded and said "The nobility of this school are given the best treatment in the world. For commoners, not so much." Hime said "I can imagine so." Zuchi was about to lead Hime to the kitchen until Hime said "Shouldn't we be going this way, into the place where everyone eats?" Zuchi said "That's where the nobility eats, us commoners aren't allowed in that area." Hime frowned, put her hands on her hips and said "Screw nobility."

Louise woke up and looked around. She yawned and thought " _My familiar has eyes for another women? He should only have eyes for me!"_ Then Louise remembered an object she took from her home and grew a big smile. Louise got out of bed, changed, and walked out to breakfast.

Louise was walking down a hallway, until she noticed Siesta trying to get her attention. Siesta asked "Ms. Valliere have you seen Zuchi at all? I tried his house but he wasn't there!" Louise said "I have no idea maid, right now I want to eat in the dining room." Siesta sighed and said "Of course Ms. Valliere." Siesta was about to leave until Louise began to shake in anger. Siesta looked around Louise and saw what was happening in the dining room.

Inside, everyone was keeping a 5 ft distance from Zuchi and Hime. A couple of minutes ago students tried to force Hime and Zuchi off of their seats Zuchi would jump at this and defended Hime, usually by flipping the student over and sending him to the other side of the room. Louise angrily asked "Why is that dog defending her! She maybe his fiancee but that doesn't mean he has to be violent!" Siesta said "I think it's because that Zuchi and Hime are of the same race, here, Zuchi is all by himself, surrounded by us humans. To see another person who happens to be just like him is like seeing family again."

Louise sighed and thought " _That maid does have a point…"_ Louise noticed Zuchi and Hime leaving and walked up to them. Siesta was called by another servant so she walked away "Hi Louise, how are you?" Zuchi said while smiling. Hime just frowned, while Louise held up a gift box. She said "Zuchi as a welcome back gift, I'd like to give you this!" Zuchi took the box with one hand and said "Thanks Louise!" Louise said "Well, open it, I want to see your face!" Zuchi unwrapped the box and opened it, Zuchi looked at the object curiously and held it up.

"T-thank you, Louise." Zuchi said, Hime looked at the mask with a surprised look. The mask was purple with jewelry on it. Louise beamed with glee and said "I knew you would like it, could you also wear it?" Zuchi obliged and put it on, he asked "How do I look?" Hime looked at him and said "You look like you're going to a masquerade party." Louise realized something and said "Oh, Zuchi, the princess' coronation is today, we need to go now before we miss it!"

Zuchi looked at Hime and said "Hime, I need to go," Zuchi leaned in and whispered "By the way, there is a passageway that leads to a gravity chamber, don't train in there, I'm having it be upgraded." Hime nodded while Zuchi noticed a certain asset about Hime, " _Wow, Hime has really grown!"_ The mask began to chirp with an alarm, Zuchi noticed this and thought " _What triggered this?_ " Zuchi looked over to Louise as he saw a fiery aura surrounding Louise." Louise gritting her teeth, said "Zuchi could you possibly fly me to the coronation?" Zuchi nodded and walked outside.

Zuchi was flying with Louise on his back, arms wrapped around Zuchi's neck, she said "Could you take me down there?" Zuchi frowned and asked "Why?" Louise didn't think her plan well, and said "I'll tell you how to take off the mask!" Zuchi immediately shot to the ground, and said "Louise, please! This constant chirping is driving me insane!" Louise close her eyes and pulled out her wand "You see, Zuchi," " _Is that the second time she used my name?"_ Louise continued "that mask has one purpose, and that's to tell me when you stare at a girl with lust." Louise angrily yelled "You should only look at me, your master!" She fired a void spell and hit Zuchi head on.

Zuchi used after image and fled from Louise's angry rant. Zuchi said "Why would you do that! I was staring at Hime because I didn't realize that she grew!" Louise began to slowly shake with anger and yelled "I GREW TOO!" Zuchi stepped back in fear and said "Louise, you need to chill out!" Zuchi then flew into the sky, leaving Louise yelling at her familiar to come back.

Hime was exploring the school courtyard until she heard an explosion go off, she was about to fly to the sound until she felt Zuchi's ki in the area. Hime smiled and thought " _Whatever the problem is, Zuchi can handle it."_ "Ms. Hime!" Hime heard her name and turned to find one of Zuchi's friends walking up to her. Hime said "Hello!" The maid smiled and Hime said "We haven't formally met, my name is Hime." Hime bowed and Siesta did the same "I'm Siesta."

Hime was brewing Tea for Siesta in her and Zuchi's house. Hime asked "Siesta, how did you get to know Zuchi?" Siesta looked at her and said "Well, at the time of Zuchi's summoning, he was trying to escape." Hime smiled and said "Yeah, that's Zuchi for you, one time when he was 5, he was forced to be schooled by a friend, Zuchi distracted him by throwing his book at him and ran away!" Hime and Siesta laughed while Siesta continued "I hid Zuchi in my room for the night, and next morning I had to disguise him as a servant." "I would've loved to see Zuchi in a servant outfit!"

Siesta said "After, that Zuchi was serving people until he heard me being threatened by Guiche." Hime said "You don't have to tell me the rest, Zuchi told me last night." Siesta asked "Ms. Hime how did you get to know Zuchi?" Hime poured tea into Siesta's and her cup and said "Well, when Zuchi and I were 8, Zuchi and his Sensei were walking to New Vegeta. New Vegeta was a city housing a growing population of Saiyans."

Siesta's eyes bulged and said "There were more of the Saiyans, I thought that Zuchi said there were only a couple left!" Hime smiled and said "Zuchi only said that because he wanted to protect the Saiyans!" Siesta was surprised and asked "Wait, protect? Why? Aren't you guys very strong!" Hime said "We are now, but there was a time when we weren't. A long time, maybe a couple millenias ago, there was a man named Frieza, he had the saiyan's be apart of his plant trade organization."

Siesta asked "The plant-? Wait, isn't that the same thing that Tristain is fighting right now?" Hime nodded and said "But, the old plant was ruled by one acrosian, but this neo plant seems to be collaboration." Siesta asked "What did they do?" Hime said "For starters, the Saiyans jobs were to destroy all life on a planet and sell it to the highest paying race." Siesta gasped and said "W-well what happened?" Hime said "A Saiyan learned of Frieza wanting to eradicate the Saiyans, so he tried stopping him." Siesta asked "What happened?"

"The Saiyan died in an attempt to stop Frieza's ki blast from hitting Planet Vegeta." Siesta held her hand up to her mouth, and asked "W-what happened afterwards?" Hime thought for a second "Long story short, the man's child survived and was sent to our Earth, causing a several events to happen. His name being Son Goku, Goku was the first Saiyan to ever transform into a Super Saiyan, later being able to master Super Saiyan 1-3 and two god forms."

Hime smiled and said "Zuchi absolutely admired Goku, he wanted to be just like him, so everyday he trained." Hime's eyes widened and said "I've gotten off track, anyway, Zuchi's sensei was visiting my father and the two became very drunk. They decided to spar and took a bet. My father betted on my hand in marriage to Zuchi while Sensei Wessin betted on Zuchi's mentorship. I think you can guess who won and now I'm Zuchi's fiancee."

Siesta's heart and stomach fluttered " _This is just like mine romance novels! But that means Zuchi is now taken…_ " Siesta asked "How do you feel about Zuchi?" Hime looked up and said "Honestly, he's the best person I've ever met!" Siesta was saddened by that comment, now she knew that there was no way of having Zuchi to herself.

" _Louise better hurry, she's about to miss out on the coronation!"_ Zuchi thought back to his home and how he used to run late all the time during his training. Zuchi smiled and turned to the sound of panting. He smiled "Oh, good you're here!" Louise looked at Zuchi annoyingly and stood up. Louise just walked next to Zuchi, folded her arms just like Zuchi, and waited. Zuchi scratched his mask, he tried everything to get the mask off.

Zuchi sighed and thought " _Maybe Hime will help me."_ Louise noticed the sound of horses and said "Here's the Queen!" Zuchi stared at the carriage carrying Henrietta, now with a crown, waved at everyone during the sunny day. Zuchi zoned out and thought about Hime's growth, until the mask started chirping, Zuchi thought " _It can read my thoughts!"_ The crowd turned to Zuchi's direction as Louise clenched her fist, and yelled "THE QUEEN AS WELL!" The guards noticed the commotion and Louise pull out a wand.

The guards automatically sprung to action, and ran towards as Louise prepared a void spell and aimed at Zuchi. The ground exploded as Zuchi was hit full on. The guards parted the crowd and Agnes yelled "Zuchi, the familiar of Louise de la Valliere, you will be put under arrest!" The guards circled Zuchi as he just stood there on the crater formed by Louise as she said "Zuchi"

Zuchi sat criss cross on the floor, he closed his eyes and began to train mentally. The door swung opened to reveal Henrietta standing in the doorway. "Zuchi?" Henrietta saw how Zuchi just sat there and coughed in her hand to get Zuchi's attention. Agnes poked her head into the doorway and looked at Zuchi and said "This may be a trap, he'll spring into action right when you get too close to him." Henrietta flashed back to when she visited Louise, and Zuchi's spontaneous transformation. Henrietta sighed and said "Agnes, when he awakens keep him awake."

Zuchi opened his eyes to find Agnes staring into his Onyx eyes. Agnes yelled "Queen Henrietta, he's awake!" Zuchi asked "Awake for what? Am I being experimented on?" Zuchi rose quickly and stepped back in fear. Agnes grunted "No you idiot, the Queen wanted to talk to you." Zuchi calmed down and Agnes opened the door. The queen said "Ah, Zuchi you're awake!" Zuchi just blinked and said "I was awake, you just happened to come across me during my training." Agnes asked "Your training is sleeping?" Zuchi said "No, mental training, it helps me strengthen my mind."

"Yeah, that helped when you were mind controlled." Agnes shot back. Zuchi said "Well, I didn't expect them to have a machine to force my mind to go beyond it's limit." Agnes sighed while Henrietta asked "Zuchi I need a favor." Zuchi nodded and Henrietta asked for Agnes to leave the room. Zuchi laid his back against the wall and listened "I need you to become one of my few allies?" Zuchi said "Allies? Aren't I already?"

Henrietta was surprised and said "W-we are?" Zuchi nodded and said "Yeah, as soon as I heard about this war, I joined your side immediately!" Henrietta smiled and said "I -i can't thank you enough! When we make it out of this alive, I'll give you a house to stay in!" Zuchi smiled and said "Thank you for the offer, but I need you to keep this a secret." Henrietta nodded and Zuchi said "After the war, I'm leaving this planet to return to my home." Henrietta seemed struck by those words and said "I-i see, well I'll prepare a grand parade. Wait…. planet?"

"Oh, I have to explain you my heritage. To summarize, I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth, we are a race that loves fighting and travels through the stars before locating on Earth." henrietta raised her eyebrows and said "I think you're crazy." Zuchi simply said "How can you explain my golden appearance?" Henrietta thought " _He has a point."_ Zuchi said "That form is called a super saiyan, the green one with bulging muscles was the legendary super saiyan, it surpasses super saiyan 2." Henrietta asked "H-how many forms are there?" Zuchi said "Three and two god forms."

" _G-god forms?"_ Henrietta franticly said "You have the ability to transform into a god? Zuchi dropped his shoulders and thought " _I'm having deja vu!"_ Zuchi said "Sort of, it's a temperate transformation." Henrietta asked "How many can you transform into?" Zuchi smiled and said "Currently two, I'm working on reaching super saiyan 2!" Henrietta saw an uncertain face Zuchi was making and asked "What's stopping you?" Zuchi said "I want to hide my power levels, so that when I fight, I have the element of surprise!"

"I-i see, I can help with that!" Henrietta exclaimed and Zuchi smiled and said "Thank you, but Professor Colbert is already helping me, he's a brilliant one, he has inventions that will revolutionize your country!" Henrietta smiled and said "Sometime soon I'll pay him a visit." Zuchi said "Thank you, by the way, I think I need to go home before Hime-" "Hime does what?":Zuchi's face turned completely white when he heard an angry female voice. Hime turned the corner to find Zuchi talking to a girl. Hime folded her arms and closed her eyes while Louise walked in, she looked like she's seen a ghost as Henrietta asked "Who are you?"

Agnes rushed in with a sword and stood in front of the Queen she said "I don't care who you are, but I will not let you-" Hime yelled "CAN IT! THE ONLY WHO I'M GOING TO LAY MY HANDS ON ARE ZUCHI!" Henrietta frowned and asked "Who are you?" Louis just sat in the corner hugging her legs, as she rocked back and forth. Hime said "I'm his fiancee, Hime." Zuchi frowned and yelled "ZUCHI, HERE I AM, HEARING ANOTHER EXPLOSION TAKE PLACE IN THE CITY." Zuchi flinched and Hime continued.

"I SENSED YOUR ENERGY AND FIND YOU NOT MOVING AWAY FROM THE EXPLOSION LIKE THE FIRST TIME. FORCING ME TO THINK THAT YOU WERE UNDER ATTACK OR JUST LEVELED THE ENTIRE CITY. I FLEW HERE AT TOP SPEED AND FOUND THE CROWD RUNNING AWAY WHILE LOUISE," Hime pointed towards Louise "JUST STOOD THERE LOOKING SHOCKED SO I TALKED TO HER, AFTER HEARING ABOUT THE PRESENT AND WHAT SHE DID, I EXPLODED!" Zuchi's eyes widened he was honestly surprised that Hime hasn't cursed at all...yet. "THEN RUSHED OVER TO THIS PALACE, AND NEARLY LEVELED THE PLACE LOOKING FOR YOU! Hime walked around Henrietta to Zuchi, while Agnes kept up her guard around the princess. Zuchi gulped and Hime continued.

"NOW, I FIND THAT NOT ONLY WERE YOU PUT IN A CELL, YOU WERE-." Hime all of the sudden stopped yelling when she got to Zuchi, she slowly began to shake as tears dropped from her eyes. She hugged Zuchi and croaked "P-please don't ever do that again!" Hime began to cry in Zuchi's chest, as Zuchi tried to comfort her. Zuchi wrapped his arms around Hime while Louise grew in jealousy. Henrietta stared at the scene with despair, and said "Please, Zuchi's fiance we were discussing plans for war!"

"Oh really?" Hime stopped crying and said. Zuchi said "Hime, remember how I said that we were going to fight this war first?" Hime sniffed and nodded and stared into Zuchi's eyes. Henrietta couldn't but gush at this scene, Louise looked more jealous than ever. Zuchi turned to Henrietta and asked "Henrietta," Louise yelled " _Queen_ Henrietta, familiar, show some respect!" Hime turned to Louise with a glare and said "Zuchi and I will show respect to those who deserve it!" Zuchi sighed.

" _Queen_ Henrietta, I would like to go home." Zuchi asked while Henrietta smiled and said "You may, Zuchi." Zuchi asked "Also, Queen Henrietta could you also prepare Louise a carriage?" Louise was surprised to hear this and Henrietta asked "I am sorry I do not follow, why do you want Louise in a carriage when you can fly her to the academy?" Zuchi said "I'd like to have a moment with Hime." Louise grew jealous again, and Henrietta nodded.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Hime said while Zuchi and her flew across the sunset colored sky. Zuchi stopped flying and Hime did too, Zuchi asked "How long have I been gone for?" Hime looked to her right and stared into the sunset, there was a long pause before she said "A year." Zuchi also staring into the sun said "Wow, that makes me 17 then." Hime said "Yeah," she sighed and said "then that makes me 16." Zuchi asked "How is Nagisa and Sensei Wessin?"

"They're doing fine, they contacted me immediately after you were summoned." Hime responded. Zuchi smiled and said "At least they are fine, so then that leaves one more thing." Hime looked at Zuchi and asked "What?" Zuchi answered "Should we have the wedding here or back on our Earth?" Hime blushed and said "You're moving quickly Zuchi, you are a lot more bolder than I remembered." Zuchi face turned red as well and said "I was just wondering!" Hime smiled "Maybe here, I don't think that we will be able to return to this Earth, or rather dimension." " _Dimension?"_

"When I was traveling through a galaxy I may have accidently ran into an eclipse. Next thing I know I'm here." Hime said. Zuchi said "So either, the sun had a planet inside of it, or the eclipse opened a portal to this dimension." The two fell silent while the sun nearly finished setting. Finally, Hime said "Yeah, the portal idea makes more sense." Zuchi said "Well, this dimension shouldn't have Saiyans in it." Hime nodded. Zuchi flared his white aura and bursted off, Hime did the same.

Zuchi and Hime landed onto the ground and Hime realized something. Hime said "Zuchi, I told Nagisa and Sensei Wessin to gather the Dragon Balls and if 3 months passed and we haven't returned then wish for us to come back." Zuchi nodded and said "We're going to need to tell them that we need more time to finish this war." Hime nodded "With Neo Plant starting, we're going to have to figure out who is the main leader."

Zuchi and Hime walked across the Vestri court to find a man with his head down in a purple robe with a staff waiting outside their house. Zuchi took a second to recognize who it was and Zuchi yelled "Hello Mr. Colbert!" Colbert snapped his head up to find Zuchi and a girl approaching him. Colbert smiled and said "Zuchi I have exciting news!" Zuchi picked up his speed to hear the good news.

Inside the house, Hime exclaimed "You were able to do what!?" Hime was standing outside of the Gravity Chamber while Colbert and Zuchi were augmenting the machine. Colbert smiled and said "Well, Miss. Hime, I was able to study Zuchi's scouter," Colbert pointed towards the scouter on Zuchi's face while placing a machine in the console. "And after investigating Zuchi's house to find some sort of manual for the Gravity Chamber. I was able to understand how this machine works." Colbert fused a couple of wires together and implanted the machine inside the console. Zuchi just worked on reprogramming the buttons for the machine.

Hime asked "Mr. Colbert how exactly were you able to read the manual without learning our language?" Colbert closed the door to the console and turned to face Hime, he smiled and said "Ms. Hime, you should never underestimate magic!" Hime nodded and Zuchi said "Well, let's hope this works." Zuchi pressed a button and transformed into a Super Saiyan. His green eyes met Hime and asked "Well, do you sense my energy?"

Hime focused, later she starting to frown, next she started to growl and said "No." Zuchi smiled and exclaimed "Thank you Mr. Colbert!" Colbert gaped at Zuchi's sudden transformation, and said "So, this is the mystical Super sand?" Zuchi laughed and said "Mr. Colbert it's _Saiyan_. And yes it is." Colbert just chuckled while Hime entered the machine and asked "Mr. Colbert I think you should leave, Zuchi and I are going to train for at least an hour with the gravity at 1000 times earth." Colbert's eyes widened and asked "A-are you sure that you two can handle that much?"

Zuchi nodded and said "Believe me, without pain training wouldn't matter!" Zuchi grinned and Colbert smiled " _Seeing Zuchi and his Fiancee so determined and passionate about training makes me wish my students were like that."_ Colbert bowed and left the house, leaving Zuchi and Hime to train.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of Rise of a Summoned Saiyan!**

 **Elvisfonz23: Thank you for the review, I do appreciate you wanting to help me with this crossover. But, I think I can handle this one by myself, thanks for wanting to help!**

 **Zenotai123: Here's the thing with Digimon, I've never watched it in my life. So making a Dragon Ball Z and a Digimon crossover wouldn't work out with me.**

 **See you guys later on the next Rise of a Summoned Saiyan.**


	11. Kidnapped Queen?

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Gt, Super nor Familiar of Zero.**

Louise was looking for her familiar early into the morning, she just received word that the Queen has been captured. Agnes told her the details of the mission and rushed off to join her group in chasing the Queen. Louise ran all over the school and she already tried Zuchi's house but no one answered the door. " _The only time that I need you is the day that you are nowhere to be found."_ Louise turned the corner to find a familiar looking long hair turning the corner. Louise dashed off to that direction.

Louise turned the corner and yelled "Hime have you seen Zuchi any-" Louise stopped and her sweat dropped to find Zuchi in Hime's arms. Louise asked "Why is my familiar passed out in your arms." Louise then noticed Hime's face, she had bags under her eyes and constantly yawned. She said "Hello Louise * _yawn*_ , Zuchi and I were training throughout the night without rest. Louise eyes began to twitch as Hime continued "I thought that * _yawn*_ that having Zuchi smell the food in the kitchen might wake him up." Louise said "Well, hurry! The Queen has been captured!"

Hime said "Oh, well Zuchi is going to take a while to get up so I'll come with you." Louise eyes widened and said "I-it's okay!" Hime yawned and said "No, if the Queen has been captured then we have to hurry." Hime dropped Zuchi onto the ground and picked up Louise bridal style. Louise couldn't fight back because she didn't want to aggravate Hime and be yelled at again. Hime then flew out of the hallway and into the sky.

After flying for a bit, Hime asked "Louise where are we going?" Louise was shocked and said "To Lagdorian Lake…" Hime asked "What's the -" Hime slowly mumbled and then started to descend. Louise noticed the sudden drop and began to scream. Hime awoken and readjusted herself, Louise said "H-hime c-could we get on a horse… PLEASE!"

After mounting the horse, Hime said "Sorry that I began to plummet, I didn't realize that I would be very tired." Louise thought carefully about her next words. "I-it's fine." Hime yawned and said "Louise, when we get there, please wake me up."

Louise was able to make it to Lagdorian Lake in 8 hours. Night has fallen and Louise's anxiety shot up like a rocket. Louise shook Hime awake and told her they were here. Hime got off the horse to find Agnes currently battling some blond boy on a horse. Agnes wiped blood from her mouth and Hime flew directly towards her. Hime said "Captain Agnes, you stay back, I'll handle the blonde one."

Prince Wales laughed "You really think that you can defeat me?" Hime noticed the blonde was holding the Queen and she said "Queen Henrietta, how do you feel about your captor or rather lover?" Louise ran up to Hime and heard this, she was completely shocked. Henrietta yelled "Stay away from Prince Wales Hime!" Henrietta knew full well what a Saiyan can do. Louise couldn't understand what she just heard and yelled "Prince Wales is dead Henrietta!"

Henrietta shook her head and said "Prince Wales had a Stunt double Louise!" Hime smirked and said "I think that the stunt double had more of a ki signature than this one." Louise said "Queen Henrietta, Neo Plant used the Andvari ring to raise the dead, but this dead one is just a mere puppet!" The Prince threw a cocky smile at Hime and unleashed a tornado. Louise looked afraid of the tornado while Hime just stood there.

Henrietta used the water from the lake to from ice and launched it at Hime. Louise was ready to defend Hime but couldn't bring out her wand fast enough as the ice rocketed towards Hime. Louise yelled "HIME!" The ice struck Hime but they just broke upon impact. Louise was astounded to see the ice doing nothing to the Saiyan. Henrietta was surprised to see how Hime just stood there taking on the attack.

Hime pointed her finger at the Prince's wand and fired a blue beam. The blue beam destroyed the wand and cut the Prince's arm in half. The prince yelled in pain while dropping Henrietta, Henrietta was about to heal the prince until she saw the prince's arm pull itself back together. Hime saw this and thought " _This is very similar to the Namekian's healing ability."_ The prince eyed his arm and flexed it like Cell examining his perfect body.

"I am Prince Wales, just reanimated." Prince Wales stared at Henrietta with a smirk. The Prince reached out with his right arm, and said "Let's go, Henrietta, mine Henrietta, let's live a life in peace, no worries, no kingdom's to run." Henrietta stared at Wales and hesitated, the deal was to good for her. Louise yelled "You can't do this Henrietta, the people of Tristain needs you!" Henrietta snapped "But when do I get what I want!" Louise was in a lost of words and Wales grinned knowing that Henrietta will not change her mind.

Hime smirked and bent her arms while yelling. Wind picked up as the yelling continued and slowly Hime's hair turned golden. Louise turned to find Hime transforming and thought " _N-not another one!"_ Wales was completely afraid, he had to complete his mission, but now there was another Super Saiyan in his way. The ground began to shake as Hime's turned teal, she stopped yelling as a golden aura surrounded her.

Hime looked up and sighed " _I'm going to need cut off all that hair."_ Hime's hair shot up making her look like Marge Simpson. Hime shrugged and condensed Ki into her finger and sliced off the hair. Now, her 10 bangs swayed back in forth as she dropped out of her transformation. Hime thought " _Hopefully Zuchi likes this new hairdo, Saiyans can't grow hair unless they are a super saiyan 3."_

Prince Wales said, arrogantly "What? Realizing that I'm too much for you!" Hime smiled and said "No, just gave out a signal." Wales frowned and then paled. A white blur arrived to the scene and yelled "Ith everyone okay?" Hime turned and her sweat dropped when she saw Zuchi standing there eating a chicken leg. Louise yelled "Why are you eating right now!?" Zuchi stopped eating and said "I'm sorry but I was eating after I woke up!" Hime said "Well, nice to have you here."

"Henrietta knows that Prince Wales is dead right?" Zuchi said staring at the reanimated Wales. Hime said "Yes Zuchi, but Henrietta is being selfish and not letting go!" Henrietta took offense and said "He's standing right here isn't he!? Besides, when do I get what I want." Zuchi frowned "Wow, what happened to Henrietta," he leans to Hime's ear and asked "She's not on her period is she?" Hime frowned, bared her teeth, and punched Zuchi causing him to crash through the forest. As he crashed through the forests, dust picked up.

Wales just laughed and said "I do not have to even lift a finger! Let's go Henrietta!" Wales turned the horse around but stopped halfway when a ki blast flew by them. Wales grunted and said "Why bother with me, why not your stupid friend!" Hime clenched her fist and raised it to her face. She yelled "He may be dense at times, but he's at least smart enough to know when to give up!" Wales snarled and said "I am doing this for Henrietta's sake!" Henrietta smiled and said "Hime, you have to understand that I do not want to run the country by myself!"

"Yes, but the worst thing that you want to do is neglect the people who have supported you throughout the years! Your father wouldn't want you to turn your back on the entire kingdom." Henrietta's eyes widened, the moon's light reflected on the girl's eyes. Everything seemed still the lake stopped moving and the wind stopped brushing the past the trees, the grass, and the flowers.

Wales saw how motionless Henrietta was and thought " _Damn, the Saiyan is making Henrietta regret her decision, I did_ not _want to do this but I think I have to."_ Wales smirked and said "What do you know about the late King of Tristain?" Wales looked to his left to see Zuchi flying into view and said "Well, look, Zuchi has finally came out." Zuchi just dust off his armor and grunted. Henrietta yelled "That is it! Hime, Zuchi, Louise, as the final order from your queen, I ask for you to get out of our way!"

Zuchi frowned and said "Whoever said you were my Queen!" Hime folded her arms and said "Just because I'm staying here doesn't mean that you can command me like a pawn." Louise just couldn't bear to hear those words, those words cut through her like a knife through butter. Henrietta yelled "If you do not move, then I will banish you from Tristain!" Zuchi smirked and said "Oh really, well I guess we could just join the Neo Plant, lay waste to this planet." Zuchi said those words like a saiyan from the Old planet Vegeta.

Henrietta's eyes widened and said "Y-you will, just to annihilate innocent people!" Zuchi flashed her a devilish grin, and a face that could destroy an entire dimension. Zuchi said, slowly "That and more." He said those words like oil being poured down a wall. Henrietta thought " _H-he's serious! All those connections he made, all those people, he is really willing to destroy them!"_

Wales could not believe what he saw. " _This saiyan is using fear just to get to Henrietta! I will not allow this anymore."_ Wales flicked his wand at Zuchi and formed an orb of wind and launched it at Zuchi. Zuchi just stood there waiting for the breeze to hit him until another ball of wind intercepted the attack. Everyone turned their heads to see a dragon descending next to Zuchi. The dragon cooed and a red haired girl leapt out of the dragon while saying "Darling!"

Zuchi turned his head to the right and saw that Kirche was launching herself to Zuchi with open arms. Hime grew a tick mark and grabbed Kirche by the back of her clothes. Her eyes closed, Hime said "Just because he is right next to you doesn't mean that you can hug him." Kirche just smiled and said "Ahhhhh, can't we share." Hime opened her eyes and yelled "NO!" Louise pried her eyes from the scene and saw that Wales took the opportunity to run away.

Louise aimed her wand at the ground ahead of Wales' horse and repeated a magic incantation. A dark light formed around Louise's wand tip and launched the attack. When the attack landed on the ground, an explosion was heard and forced both Wales and Henrietta off their horse. During Henrietta short flight, she vanished leaving both Louise and Wales confused.

Wales yelled "Henrietta where did you go!" Behind Wales Henrietta said "I am right here, Wales." Wales turned around and growled viciously. He stared at Zuchi holding Henrietta bridal style. Zuchi looked down to Henrietta and said "Henrietta I think it's time to go home."

Henrietta yelled "NO! What part of I want to leave do you not understand!" " _She's stubborn!"_ Zuchi said "Henrietta, I will make a deal with you," Henrietta stopped frowning and listened. Zuchi donned a serious face and continued "I won't join the plant trade organization if you don't go to Albion." Henrietta fixed her gaze on Zuchi's face and thought " _He kind of looks handsome now that I look at him."_ Zuchi blinked and said "Henrietta?" Before Henrietta could answer, Wales yelled "Henrietta, you are my love are you not? If so, then that means we should follow each other no matter what!"

Henrietta stared at Wales and silently agreed but was fearful for her country. Zuchi began to laugh. "Hahahahahahaha! That was a marvelous joke, Wales. You have no idea what love is do you?" Hime turned her head to Zuchi and was confused, she thought the same for love. Zuchi said "Love shouldn't be the reason that you follow someone blindly! Just because you are in love doesn't mean that you lose common sense! Love should be the reason that brought you two together."

Hime took in his words with a thought " _Love is the reason? Love wasn't the reason that brought Zuchi and I together, it was a deal, a bet."_ Hime frowned and suppressed her thoughts, right now she has to focus on the battlefield. Henrietta looked at Zuchi and thought " _Then what is love?"_ Wales had the same thought and said "Then tell me, what is love?" Zuchi paused for a moment and answered "Love is something that no being has ever been able to answer. What I can tell you is what it isn't."

Wales snarled and said "If you can not answer the question then even you are clueless!" Zuchi's eyebrow twitched and said "Isn't that what I just said." Wales seemed to not understand what Zuchi said and yelled "No matter, I will teach you what love is!" Before Wales could flick his wrist, a lighting bolt came down upon Wales. The electricity coursed throughout Wales' body, causing his hair to rise. Zuchi looked at him and thought " _You know he makes for a convincing super saiyan."_

Henrietta yelled "WALES!" and broke out of Zuchi's hold. Henrietta ran over to Wales' electrified body upon reaching the body she lifted his head and laid it on her lap. Louise ran over to the princess while Hime just walked there. Zuchi noticed sorrow in her face but dismissed it as her grieving for Henrietta's sake. Wales coughed and said "H-henrietta…" Henrietta's eyes watered and said "H-here, let me heal you I-" Wales interrupted her "Henrietta, I-i-" Wales coughed up blood onto Henrietta's lap, causing her to grow in fear.

Wales continued "I-i need to y-you to promise me, to forget about me." Wales wheezed at the last part, Zuchi ran to his side and said "Henrietta, you can _not_ betray a dying man's wish." Henrietta cried out "But, I can't! He was my only love and you know it." Zuchi looked at her and said "I understand, I lost people close to me, they were like family. All you can do is keep positive and move on."

Henrietta looked at Zuchi like he was a maniac, and he lowered his head, "It also helped me deal with the death of my parents." Henrietta's eyes widened and thought " _He has deceased parents?"_ Zuchi looked at Wales and hardened his face and said "Wales, good luck on the other side." Wales eyes widened but before he could say something, he went limp.

Henrietta began to scream his name and cried into his shoulder. Zuchi noticed that the musketeers have finally arrived to the scene, Agnes saw the scene and interrogated. Hime and Louise filled in Agnes while Zuchi picked up Wales. As soon as he touched Wales a vision entered his mind, in it he saw a mighty explosion, destroying the landscape while turning the night into a orange night. Zuchi backed away sweating and was afraid for his life, he couldn't believe something like that can happen. " _H-how did I get that vision, unless…"_

Hime noticed the sudden transition from the calm Zuchi she knew, into someone who became scared like a dog with his tail in between it's legs. Zuchi panted and grabbed his chest to feel his race running a marathon, Hime snap-vanished to Zuchi and said "Zuchi, what happened are you okay?" Zuchi stared at Hime's face and heard the words " _I do this for you, Hime Kazutsen."_

Hime watched Zuchi just stare back and then Zuchi put his hand on Hime's cheek and said "Hi-" Zuchi eyes promptly disappeared while he fell to the ground, his mouth left ajar, Hime rushed to his side. Henrietta saw this happened and rush to him including Louise. Louise yelled "Hime, what happened!" Hime eyes began to water as she said "I-i don't know, he looked at me like it was the last time he was going to see me!" Henrietta immediately yelled "Hime, bring him back to the palace and ask for the doctor. Agnes, please hurry back, I will be taking a ride with Tabitha's familiar!"

Hime picked up Zuchi bridal style and thought " _Whatever happened Zuchi, you will make it!"_ Zuchi just remained still, with his mouth ajar. Finally Hime launched into the sky in blinding speed.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, please review, criticism is welcomed.**

 **Zenotai123: Yeah, I realized that Zuchi could have dodged the explosion, but seeing as how he is in a crowd, he didn't want anyone to get injured. You are going to hate me when I say this but, I haven't watched One Piece neither. The reason being is that there are so many episodes that I would end up zoning out and not knowing what the current arc was about. Sorry.**

 **Jackmaczach: Thank you for the compliment, as for the plant trade thing, I thought it was plant trade, I don't know why, I'll fix it soon, thank you for pointing this out to me.**

 **Brain dump:**

 **In this section basically I will just pour my thoughts in about either the chapter, the future of the story, if I wanted to ask a question, or just discuss about something.**

 **When going back to chapter one, I realized that I have made a lot of mistakes (mainly two, I forgot about the dance and derflinger!). So after the completion of this story (I'm suspecting that this should only be about 20 - 30 chapters), I may rewrite this story afterwards, but after a couple of stories first.**

 **I was watching Rurouni Kenshin a couple of days ago and thought** " _ **You know, that scar is oddly familiar to Bardock's…"**_ **Then the idea of a dbz crossover with Rurouni Kenshin came into mind. Currently I am toying with the idea of having either Bardock or Zuchi in it. We'll see what happens.**

 **Concerning Dragonball Xenoverse 2, I am absolutely hyped for the game. From the particle effects, to the shaky camera when powering up, to having CaC Saiyans transform into super saiyan 3, to now majin transformations (though I have questions about that), I am absolutely hyped. The small details is fantastic and the fact that infinite ki is gone is a plus. The new layout reminds me of the dragon ball z budokai 3 game (that remains to be my favorite dragon ball game ever). If this game is done right, maybe, just maybe, this game will become the #1 game for dragon ball fans. Let me know what you think about it.**

 **That's enough of the brain dump, this may happen often, or not. I think time will only tell, thank you for reading and take care.**


	12. Zuchi's Training? Albion?

**I do not own Dragon ball Z, Gt, Super nor Familiar of Zero**

The sunlight beamed down onto Zuchi bare chest. The light was intense enough to see the dust floating in the room. Zuchi was situated on a bed in the far right of the room. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a vase with only a single flower. The flower was purple, Zuchi just layed motionless like he has for the past two days. Nurses and doctors were trying to figure out what caused Zuchi to collapse on the spot.

Friends came and go, the people who visited the most were Queen Henrietta, Louise, and Mr. Colbert. Mr. Colbert would take the time to visit Zuchi after teaching, he would always try to help the best he could but saw no progress. Louise tried to have her family buy the most expensive potion to heal Zuchi, but they went against it. Her family doesn't know what familiar Zuchi was since Louise failed to tell them about what Zuchi is.

The only one who stayed (more like lived) there was Hime, she did not want to leave Zuchi's side at all. A table was setted up in the middle of the room for Hime to eat at. Siesta finally had time to tag along with Colbert to visit Zuchi's hospital room. Upon reaching the room at night, Siesta opened the door to find Hime resting her head on top of Zuchi's chest. Siesta felt a tinge of pain in her chest and whispered "Mr. Colbert isn't it bad for Hime to laying on Zuchi? What if he's in agonizing pain!"

Colbert smiled and said "Since Zuchi is a saiyan then I doubt he's in incredulous pain." Siesta frowned and nodded in defeat, Colbert pulled out a bouquet of flowers from his robe and placed in the vase with the lonely flower. Colbert left a note for Hime while Siesta just stared at Zuchi. She thought " _I hope you recover quickly Zuchi, everyone needs you!"_ Colbert bowed to Zuchi and motioned Siesta to leave the room.

Zuchi shot his eyes opened and was greeted by just a white/greyish landscape. Zuchi rose to find himself surrounded by gray grass. Zuchi looked up to find the sun shining white. "About time I talked to you." Zuchi turned his body to find someone standing right behind him. There was a man, three scars under his left eye, absolutely buffed, wearing Saiyan armor (saiyan arc armor). His hair was not normal, while black, but it drooped down instead of up, his hair part ways in the middle.

Zuchi asked "Who are you?" The man stared at Zuchi's eyes and said "My name is Ginten, Zuchi." Zuchi slipped into a battle stance and said "How do you know me?" Ginten dropped his shoulders and said "I'm your ancestor, maybe great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather." Zuchi got out of his battle stance and asked "You're mine ancestor? If so, why are you here?" Ginten simply said "I'm here to train you."

"Train me? Actually where am I?" Ginten sighed and said "Your mindscape." Zuchi looked around and said "Mine mindscape is kind of boring." Ginten sighed again and thought " _Oh boy my descendent is stupid."_ Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ginten said "Since this is _your_ mindscape, _you_ can change to whatever _you_ like." Zuchi frowned and thought " _He seems to be angry about something."_ Zuchi closed his eyes and imagined his training area back at home.

Ginten whistled and said "Wow kid, you have a good taste in scenery." Zuchi said "Thank you, what training are we doing and how?" Ginten said "I need you to transform into a super saiyan." Zuchi nodded and transformed, causing the surrounding grass to be facing away from him. Hime woke up and opened her eyes to see Zuchi transformed. Putting her hand on Zuchi, she started shaking him and said "Zuchi!"

Ginten thought " _Good, he's been training in this form"_ Zuchi asked "Why did you need me to transform?" Ginten said "Because we'll be working on making you ascend to the next level!" Zuchi's eyes widened and said "Ascend? How?" Ginten said "With rigorous training, now come, give me everything you've got!"

Zuchi bursted forward and punched with his right, Ginten caught it, turned his body, and flung Zuchi across the grass. Zuchi hit the ground hard and slid through the ground. Zuchi stood back up unscathed and launched himself again, Zuchi snap vanished behind Ginten and punched him in the back of the head. Ginten was pushed forward but snapped around to find a foot closing in on his face.

Ginten sidestepped and grabbed Zuchi's foot forcing Zuchi's eyes to widen. Ginten spun around slammed Zuchi face first into the ground causing a crater to form. Zuchi slowly stood back up and leaned on one leg, Zuchi dusted off his shirt while Ginten said "You've got a lot to learn Zuchi, here, in your mind we'll be improving on your combat."

Hime was bewildered " _Why did Zuchi turn Super?"_ A nurse immediately came in and her eyes widened. There she saw what appeared to be man on fire with golden hair. She yelled "IMPOSTER! GUARDS!" Immediately Agnes and her musketeers went through the door. Hime was still holding Zuchi's hand and trying to make sense of all of this. One of the musketeers aimed the gun at Zuchi's head and asked "Permission to open fire?" Agnes snarled "Permission denied, Hime what in Brimir's name is this!?"

The nurse quickly fled the room while Hime filled in everyone on the details. Agnes folded her arms and leaned on the door frame. She nodded and said "Understood, Musketeers retreat arms!" The three musketeers dropped their guard while Agnes asked "What caused this?" Hime shrugged and said "I don't know, it's-" Hime was interrupted by the sound of bones snapping, Zuchi promptly screamed. Agnes yelled "We need a nurse!"

Zuchi laid in crater with a broken arm, and legs. Ginten simply descended next to Zuchi's head and crouched to face his face. Ginten said "At least you're improving, here," Ginten put a green bean and said "Here's a senzu." Zuchi munched on the senzu and immediately jumped back up. Doing a roll in the air, Zuchi said "I feel better than ever! Let's continue!" With that Ginten stood and nodded for Zuchi to begin.

A nurse was kneeling to examine Zuchi's body while Hime looked scared. The nurse stood up and she sighed "Well, whatever happened Zuchi's bones healed itself." Hime looked behind the nurse to find Zuchi's muscle mass expand, Hime exclaimed "His muscles!" The nurse whipped back around and saw this. The nurse said "Whatever happened also caused his muscles to expand." The nurse turned back to Hime and said "You on the other hand look unwell."

Hime said "Hey! I am perfectly fine!" The nurse said "Yeah, sure. You need to go outside, you've been pestering my glowing patient for the last three days!" Hime frowned and said "What if he were to wake, I need to be here when he awakens!" The nurse yelled "We will tell you if he awakes, now leave!" Before Hime could say anymore the nurse pushed Hime out of the door.

" _Why does that stupid dog like her instead of me?"_ Louise thought. Alone, in her room, full of light. She sat on her bed, in a nightgown, hugging her legs while contemplating. Louise looked to her left and stared at the haystack meant for Zuchi. " _Of course he will like Hime, she has bigger breasts than I do."_ Louise sighed and continued " _Well, even so, he should have eyes only for me! Besides I am his master."_

"We're going to have to get rid of that rune on your hand." Ginten said looking at Zuchi's left hand while he raised it. "This one?" Zuchi asked and turned his hand to fully look at it. Ginten sighed and said "Yes, that thing has been trying to get rid of me." Zuchi looked at Ginten confused and Ginten explained "Yeah, that sucker tried to wipe me and your memories away." Zuchi said "My memories?" Ginten nodded and said "The only reason why you remember things is because I fought the stupid thing, now that I have the source right in front," Ginten pointed his finger and said "Hold still this may sting." Zuchi frowned and asked "What are you-" Ginten fired a red ki beam at Zuchi's arm and began traced over the runes.

From the outside, Zuchi's runes began to slowly fade as steam came out. Back in Zuchi's mindscape, Zuchi flinched and beared the pain of a hot beam on his hand. Ginten's ki blast stopped and raised his finger up, like a pistol. Zuchi said "Geez that hurt!" Ginten frowned and said "Stop being a crybaby, I swear you remind me of your ancestor." Ginten then smiled and said "At least I'm safe!" Zuchi held his burnt hand and said "Safe? Actually how am I able to talk to you if you're dead?"

Ginten huffed, folded his arms, and said "Well, apparently there was something big coming up, so King Yemma sent me here to help you." He growled "I thought you were perfectly fine, but no, apparently it's so big that I have to train you." He opened his eyes and dashed in front of Zuchi, he punched Zuchi in the stomach, but Zuchi sidestepped this. Taking Ginten by surprised, Zuchi kneed him in the stomach then grabbed his legs and spun him around. After creating a tornado, Zuchi let go and watched his ancestor be flunged into the distance. Zuchi stood up straight and waited for Ginten to return.

Hime walked through the front gates of the academy, there she saw a huge gathering. All she heard was "Please don't leave!" "You have to go!" Hime stopped in front of the crowd " _Is there something happening today? Maybe the men are going off somewhere on this sunny day."_ Hime saw Louise overlooking the crowd and asked "Louise what's happening?" Louise turned her body to the right and said "The men are leaving to Albion to fight."

Hime noticed the face that Louise was making, it was jealousy mixed with anger. Hime said "Ah, storming Albion this early? Especially with an enemy who frankly may have better tech than you all." Louise frowned and said "Wait, better tech? We have guns that can penetrate armor." Hime simply said "They might have weapons that duplicates ki." Louise widened her eyes and fear took over. " _S-so all these people, are essentially walking into their deaths!"_

Hime said "Louise, could I attend one of your classes?" Louise frowned and said "No, a commoner like you shouldn't belong in a classroom." Louise just walked off leaving Hime to wonder what was her deal. Louise walked into her class and sat down. Taking out a pen, paper, and ink she was ready to take notes. Her classmates were talking, using spells to snow on others, missing their boyfriends/fiances. Louise sighed and Colbert walked into class. He tapped his staff onto the ground, silence followed the students and Colbert started the lesson.

" _Huh, so these mages base their power on their attributes. How pathetic, true power relies in power levels, not manipulation over dirt!"_ Hime folded her arms and continued listening through the open window. Colbert was fully aware of Hime's existence but did not say anything about it. Colbert was ready to explain a rather in depth look on how magic works until the doors bursted open. The students looked at the female soldiers entering the room in confusion. Colbert looked to his left to see the musketeer force enter the class.

Agnes stepped one step ahead of her force and said "All students report immediately to Vestri Court!" Colbert asked "What for?" Agnes said "Everyone will be training today!" Colbert turned his body to face her and said "NO, these students are still children, they do not belong on the battlefield!" Agnes said "Right now Tristain is in war against a threat-" "That you can't face." Agnes looked behind Colbert and saw Hime floating into the window (Louise was livid).

Agnes snarled and said "What do _you_ mean by that?" Hime touched down and said "You sent people with no experience to fight a war with experienced fighters." Agnes smirked and said "The men can handle it." Hime snarled and Agnes yelled "If you're so worried why don't you just go ahead and aid them?"

Louise looked upon in fear, like a rabbit knowing a predator is hunting. She thought " _Captain Agnes has nothing on Hime, her anger can and will shake this entire academy!"_ Hime said "Tch, remember I have to be their when Zuchi awakens!" Agnes asked "Hundreds of _men_ , will die if you don't teach them! How is Zuchi more important?" Hime stopped talking for a moment and bared her teeth, "If he gets better I have an idea of how we can end the war in less than a day."

Agnes' force snicked at the idea, having a war end in a day sounded ridiculous! Agnes smiled confidently and said "How?" Hime faltered for a moment, her entire body structure made it look like she was contemplating. Hime stared at Agnes and said "By something called Fusion." Agnes while holding her laughter said "Fusion?" Hime said "Yes, the act of joining together in a force to make a someone who is stronger!"

Agnes laughed a mighty laugh and said "I think you're confusing fusion with sex!" The class laughed while Hime blushed. She yelled "It's true!" Agnes said "Oh really can you demonstrate this fusion with me?" Everyone fell silent, Louise thought " _If what Hime says is true, this entire planet is doomed."_ Hime frowned and said "Sorry, you need to a higher power level." Agnes asked "Why is that?" Hime sighed and said "The fusion dance only works if we both have the same power level."

Agnes said "Oh really, what's my power level?" Hime looked at her and pulled out Zuchi's scouter. Strapping it on, she pressed a button on the scouter and the machine began to beep. "260," Hime said, with a hint of surprise. Agnes smirked and said "260? Well, what's yours?" Hime faltered when hearing this, she took off the scouter and looked at it. " _I don't even know what model this scouter is! If this scouter reads me it'll explode!"_

Agnes looked at Hime and said "So, you're afraid of showing me your power level?" Hime stammered "N-no that's not it, it's just that-" Hime dropped her frowning face and donned a more concerned look. "The scouter would explode if it read my power level." Agnes sighed and said "You're just wasting my time, everyone let's go outside and train." Colbert yelled "NO! Class is in session! You may train after class." Agnes shot Colbert a face of death and left the room.

"Where is he?" Zuchi thought, he was resting on the ground. The wind brushed past his face. Zuchi shot up, he felt a strong surge of energy coming towards him. Zuchi stood up and smiled as he saw Ginten. But Zuchi stopped smiling when he saw a golden aura surrounding Ginten, then finally Ginten was in front of Zuchi. Zuchi dropped his mouth and looked upon in awe as he saw Ginten as a super saiyan 3.

Ginten dropped his guard and scowled at Zuchi, Zuchi pointed at Ginten and exclaimed "H-how did you do that!" Ginten folded his arms and the corner of his mouth twitched, he said "Well, after training for a while and surviving I obtained this form." Zuchi's eyes had stars in them as he said "Can you help me achieve that form?" Ginten slightly widened his eyes and pondered. After what seemed to be an eternity for Zuchi, Ginten said "Maybe, but first super saiyan 2." Those words made Zuchi become a kid again as he became excited. Ginten facepalmed and thought " _My descendant just has to act like a kid, well at least he's excited."_

Ginten asked "Zuchi, try to ascend pass a super saiyan right now!" Zuchi nodded with determination in his eyes and began to yell. Zuchi's hair glowed golden and his aura burst. Zuchi yelled and yelled while the ground beneath him began to form a crater. Ginten thought " _Geez, this kid has more energy than I did!"_ Zuchi continued yelling and one of his bangs shot up. His other bang grew longer all the way down to his nose as his muscle mass expanded.

Ginten stepped back and opened his mouth " _H-how is he able to do this in one try! It took me 3 tries!"_ Zuchi's aura crackled with lightning as he finished yelling. Zuchi frowned and examined his hands. He clenched them and said "I-i think I did it." Ginten regained her composure and said "Okay, you'll be practicing in that form for a long time." Zuchi nodded and launched forward to deliver a right hook.

"And that is how you flip someone onto the ground." Agnes held the robe a noble who was laying on Agnes' boots. Agnes helped the girl up and watched her slowly make her way back to the line. Agnes had the students form a line to watch her perform a flip and said "Now I want you all to practice this!". The girls groaned as Hime watched from under a tree, she sat crisscrossed uninterested in what was happening. Hime stood up quickly and got into a battle stance as she felt a strong ki signature.

Agnes saw this and yelled "What's wrong!?" The students stopped and watched the scene. Hime yelled back "There was a strong source of ki!" Hime looked behind her and narrowed her eyes, Agnes yelled "Do you recognize it?" Hime yelled "Yes, it's Zuchi!" Louise widened her eyes and thought " _Zuchi? He's awake!"_ Hime transformed into a super saiyan and blasted off to the castle. Agnes saw the girls gawking at the scene so Agnes yelled "Continue what you are doing before you become the next class example!"

Hime went through the door of Zuchi's room only to find that he was still asleep. Hime looked at Zuchi with surprise, the nurse from before rushed into the room and frowned. She yelled "Hime, why are you disturbing my patient!" Hime looked at her bewildered and said "I sensed that Zuchi was awakening, Alexia!" Alexia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and said "You know what Hime, just stay away for one day! Just one day!" Hime slumped her shoulders and nodded. She slowly walked out of the room, her head down low.

Zuchi panted as he tried to retain his super saiyan 2 form, Ginten said "There, from the outside it doesn't even look like you transformed." Zuchi fell to the ground on his hands as he tried to retain the form, Ginten saw this and exclaimed "Zuchi! Don't give in yet! Not only until you're used to that form!" Zuchi nodded, speaking was a challenge for him as he began to slip out of consciousness. Zuchi lifted one knee up but the strain was too great as he fainted.

Hime touched down onto Vestri court, there she saw that the students still training. Agnes saw her and said "What was the deal?" Hime walked past her and said "I thought Zuchi was awakening but he wasn't." Agnes huffed and returned watching her students train in the art of the sword. Hime sat on the grass again and sighed a depressing sigh. She couldn't bare the thought of not being with Zuchi but someone interrupted her thinking.

"Excuse me but could you and I spar?" Hime heard a male's voice and opened one eye in surprise. There she saw a boy with blonde hair, behind she saw the girls fawning over him, some were jealous to see this. Hime stood up and asked "Why?" The boy laughed a little and said "If you are that strong I want to see it for myself!" Some of the boy's girl fanclub began to fume and Hime said "I'll fight but only use 2% of my power." The girls who were fuming now were foaming at the mouth as their anger increased. Agnes looked upon the scene in interest.

The boy said "It's fine, I'm ready when you are!" Hime looked at the boy in surprise and thought " _He's just like Zuchi when he was a kid…"_ The boy pulled a sword while Hime just stood. Hime motioned for the boy to come forth, the boy lunged forward and raised his sword to strike downward. Hime just stood there waiting for the blade to slice her then raised a finger. The finger stopped the blade, surprising the crowd and impressing the crowd.

The boy smirked and Hime just stood there emotionless, right as the boy lifted his sword, the blade shattered like glass. The crowd gasped as Hime just shook her head she then raised her hand to the boy's forehead and flicked it. His entire bolted like a two moose ramming into each other, the boy fell forward falling into the arms of Hime. Hime just sighed and looked to the crowd and said "Take him to the infirmary." The fanclub girls toppled over each other trying to help out the boy. Hime just laid him on the ground and walked out.

Zuchi groaned, " _God, that form is a lot harder than super saiyan!"_ Zuchi rose up from the grassy ground and dusted himself off. Sighing, he scanned the area for Ginten, he spotted him over a fire eating what appears to be a giant chicken leg. Ginten swallowed and said "Good morning, now then, get back to super saiyan 2 and remain in that form." Zuchi nodded and yelled to transform. Zuchi shot back as he transformed and sat down. Ginten said "In your mindscape you don't need to eat, nor do I."

Zuchi cocked his head in confusion, Ginten seeing this, said "I eat because I like the taste of food." Zuchi formed his mouth to say 'ah'. Ginten closed his eyes and said "Your caretaker is talking to someone." Zuchi asked "Are you able to see what's going on outside?" Ginten nodded "That country albion, soldiers are marching their right now." Zuchi exclaimed "Those soldiers do realize that the country of Albion has far better tech right?" Ginten, realizing this, gritted his teeth and said "Damn, I don't think I have enough time to train you into becoming a super saiyan."

"Why!?" Zuchi asked. Ginten said "That's because there will be an invasion of Tristain, now I need to teach you one more thing." Zuchi asked "What is that?" Ginten said "Come sit next to me and I'll tell you."

Hime was standing in a room lighted by the sunset's light. She asked "Your majesty, is there something you need?" Henrietta faced the window besides Hime there was Louise and the boy she fought earlier. Henrietta said "Ever since Rec- no Neo Planet took over Albion, the country of Romalia has been avoiding the war. So the pope sent us his soldier, Mr. Julio." Julio bowed to Hime while she just nodded. Henrietta continued "Please, you all and Zuchi are the only ones that I can rely on, please cooperate with me."

Hime nodded "Of course, as soon as Zuchi awakens I'll tell him." Henrietta turned and smiled, Louise nodded while Julio walked over to Hime and said "I hope we get to know each other better." He then grabbed Hime's hand and raised it to his lips to kiss it. Hime just stood there and said "Likewise, Jul-" "Wow, I never thought you had eyes for another." Everyone turned to face the door, Hime yelled "ZUCHI!" She then flew to Zuchi and hugged him. Zuchi smiled and said "I missed you Hime." He then saw Henrietta and said "I've been looking for you Henrietta."

Henrietta couldn't understand the tone Zuchi was using and asked "Is something wrong?" Zuchi scowled and said "You sent inexperienced soldiers to a battle with no chance of living!" Henrietta's eyes widened and took a step back, Julio also looked at Zuchi in the same fashion. Henrietta said "W-what?" Zuchi's nose twitched as he said "You sent children to a warzone!"

Julio laughed and said "Please, they'll be fine!" Zuchi shook his head "Who is more likely to win someone with no experience or someone with it?" Henrietta was shocked, she didn't realize what she has done. She said "I-i need to call them back right away!" Zuchi said "It won't be possible, they're already in Albion, Hime and I will leave first thing tomorrow." Henrietta nodded.

Zuchi closed the door behind him in his house. He sighed with relief, Hime turned to him and asked "What happened!?" Zuchi said "Oh, my ancestor wanted to talk to me?" Hime couldn't understand what Zuchi was talking about and he talked about it. Hime smiled when she understood and said "That means you can turn Super Saiyan 2!" Zuchi nodded and said "Do you mind if we can train for a couple of hours?" Hime nodded.

 **Thank you all for reading and please leave a review!**


	13. Soldiers March on! Albion!

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super nor Familiar of Zero**

Zuchi was laying on the couch with Hime laying on top of him. Zuchi was sleeping until he heard pounding on the door and someone say "ZUCHI HELP!" Zuchi shot up and flew out of his window, the sun hit him and blinded him. He readjusted his eyes to see a blonde woman dragging Louise to a carriage. Zuchi bared his teeth and snap vanished in front of the girl. He yelled "I don't care who you are, but you will leave my friend alone!" Zuchi snapped into his battle stance while Hime rushed over to Zuchi''s side.

"Little Louise should be getting home to stay away from the war!" The blonde girl said leaving Zuchi confused. Zuchi asked "Home? Are you her sister?" The girl nodded and Louise said "Sister Eleonore! Please I don't want to go home, I need to help the princess!" Eleonore said "Nonsense, you will come home and be married off to someone!" Zuchi dropped his stance and said "Hime, I need you to go to Albion without me, meet up with everyone else and I'll bring Louise along with me." Hime nodded and went back to the house.

Zuchi said "Louise, I think you should go and see your parents." Louise looked at Zuchi like he murdered a puppy. Eleonore said "See! Even he agrees! Now let's go!" Eleonore picked up Louise and put her in the front carriage, she turned to Zuchi and said "Take the back carriage, commoner!" Zuchi kept his face neutral and entered the carriage.

Zuchi sighed " _I think it'll be best if Louise at least saw her family, this may be her last time seeing them."_ Zuchi grimaced at buried memories and put his hands to his face. "Zuchi?" A feminine asked, Zuchi looked up and saw Siesta sitting there. Zuchi said "Oh, hi Siesta I didn't see you there." Siesta smiled and said "Oh you remembered my name! I was thinking that you forgot after not talking to me in a while!"

Louise sighed " _I need to figure out how to make mine mother to let me fight in this war."_ Eleonore said "Louise, father is coming home today, we'll be discussing with who you'll be married off to." Louise noticed something and asked "What about your wedding?" Eleonore grew a tick mark and yelled "That bastard left me for reasons that he said it was because of me!" Louise cowered in fear and thought " _Why do I know so many scary girls!"_

Louise was listening to Eleonore rant about about her fiance then noticed Zuchi and Siesta having a conversation on their own. She clenched her fists as she thought " _Siesta has feelings for Zuchi! It's worse that Hime is engaged to Zuchi now this!? This is becoming more impossible!"_

Looking out the window, Zuchi asked "How was the last couple of months Siesta?" Siesta said "It's been rather boring, just serving nobles." Zuchi stared at Siesta with a straight face, he thought " _Maybe before we leave I should make this country abolish the commoner and noble concept."_ The carriage's wheel hit a rock causing the everyone inside to jump. Siesta fell into Zuchi's arms, Louise saw the whole scene and used magic to blow up the carriage.

"Welcome back home chibi-Louise." Zuchi heard Louise's sister say. The Valliere manor was huge, inside it easily beat the academy's decor by a mile. Zuchi just crossed his arms and walked in with Siesta, while Siesta was admiring the decor Zuchi stood there and closed his eyes. Louise said "Eleonore I don't need to be married, I need to help out the Queen with the war!" Zuchi's eyes shot open and frowned " _They're still arguing about this!?"_

"Louise!" Zuchi heard a girl say turning around what he saw was surprising. " _Wait, when did Louise become older! Did she come back in time like Trunks!"_ Louise saw the girl and said "Sister Cattleya!" Louise rushed over to Cattleya and hugged her, Cattleya, returning the hug, said "Louise, you're a lot taller than I remembered!" Louise, blushing, said "T-thank you, Cattleya!"

Louise asked "Cattleya are you feeling any better?" Cattleya backed out of the hug and shook her head "No, but how are you Louise?' Louise smiled and said "I'm doing fine Cattleya!" Zuchi had to smile, he never saw Louise like this and this made him happy, then he noticed something. "Cattleya, Louise asked if you're well," Cattleya turned to Zuchi and Zuchi continued "is something wrong?"

Eleonore said "Peasant, you do not dare snoop into a noble's business!" Zuchi ignored her while Cattleya said "Oh, I can not use magic as much as other nobles, I faint everytime." Zuchi pondered for a moment and said "I may know someone else who will help you." " _Knowing him he'll be looking for me."_ Eleonore said "Help? Peasant we have had the best water mages come here to aid Cattleya there is no chance in-" "Eleonore." Cattleya interrupted Eleonore and continued "Louise's lover may have the answer that we have been asking for."

Blushing, Louise franticly said "B-big sister, he's not my lover!" Cattleya was surprised and asked "Then who is he?" Louise said "H-he's my familiar…" " _Ohhhhhh, I forgot to tell her about the familiar pact."_ Zuchi thought as the room fell silent, one could hear a pin if it dropped. A booming voice said "Louise, you would best be pulling our legs." Louise, with a paled face, slowly turned shaking as she knew who it was." At the top of the stairs was a more older, taller, and mature girl with pink hair. Louise said "I am afraid not, m-mother…" The mother sighed and said "You disappoint me Louise, now come and eat lunch."

Zuchi stood off to the side with Siesta, knowing full well if he sat he'll be scorned by the nobility. Louise looked at Zuchi with sorrow as she dug in for lunch, there was silence at the long table, all you could hear was silverware tapping the plates slightly. Eleonore stood up and said "Mother, I think Louise should stay home and be married off!" Louise said "Mother, I need to help the Queen in the war!" Karin thought " _They may have aged but they still act like children."_

Karin said "We will discuss this during when your father comes home." Louise said "But-" Karin yelled "Louise! Tomorrow!" Louise wanted to argue but backed down. Sighing everyone finished their meal.

The morning sun beamed down on the balcony of the Valliere manor. Zuchi sat off to the side table away from the valliere family. A man opened a door leading to the balcony and said "I'm home everyone." Karin said "Welcome home." Zuchi assumed that this was the father as Louise said "Father, I wish to partake in this war and not be married off." Elenore jumped to her feet and said "Father, chibi-Louise needs to stay home and be married off!"

The blonde man sat at the table and drank some tea, Zuchi could tell he was an important warrior including his wife. The father said "I agree, Louise," Louise looked at her father with glee, "you will be staying home and being married off." Louise felt like the world came to an end, as she ran off, crying. Cattleya was about to walk off but Zuchi put a hand on her shoulder. The father said "My daughter seems to not have introduced you." Karin said "This is the familiar of Louise."

The father grumbled "The fa-. Well at least she has something." Karin asked "Anyway, Zuchi," Zuchi's head perked up as he heard his name, Karin continued "what exactly is your element?" Zuchi looked at her confused "Element?" Karin sighed and said "Yes, an element, what is it." Zuchi said "I don't have an element." Karin nearly spit out her tea and the father nearly choked on her food and Eleonore just pinched the bridge of her nose and Cattleya just sighed.

Eyebrows twitching, Karin growled "What exactly are you useful for?" Siesta frowned and said "If it wasn't for him, the village of Tarbes would fall into recon- Neo Planet's hands!" Karin eyed the saiyan with intrigue and said "Oh, what has he done." Zuchi shot a look as if saying back down but Siesta never got the memo. She said "He was the one who annihilated all of the forces!"

Everyone, aside from Siesta and Zuchi, eyes widened and Karin thought " _This boy was the result of our victory? But how? Unless he…"_ Karin asked "Familiar were you the one who had the green aura." As soon as those words left Karin's mouth the atmosphere darkened. Zuchi's face hardened as he said "Yes." Karin looked at Zuchi as if he just threatened her country and her family.

Karin said "Zuchi, what exactly are you fighting for?" Siesta looked between Karin's eyes and Zuchi'. Siesta saw how Karin's were full of questions but Zuchi… His were almost soulless. Finally he said "I want to annihilate Neo Planet." Karin asked "Why?" Zuchi answered "If this planet is loss, then there is no hope for the galaxy." Everyone's eyes widened Karin asked "What gives you the idea."

The wind howled in the distance as everyone fell silent, finally Zuchi said "The old Planet Organization ruled entire galaxy's with the help of my race." Eleonore held onto her wand and waited for Zuchi to make the wrong move. Karin asked "I assume you are not what you seem." Zuchi said "Correct, I am not human, I am in fact a Saiyan. A saiyan to be blunt, is a race that thrives in the heat of battle." The father, for once, spoke up "What makes humans different from humans?"

Zuchi said "Unlike you when beaten near death then healed our strength doubles, and of course we have the ability to destroy other planets." Karin asked "What makes Saiyans greater than humans?" Zuchi held up five fingers and snarled "Unlike you we're capable of five transformations." Karin asked "What are those transformations?" Zuchi said "Super Saiyan 1, 2, and 3 plus two god forms."

Once again everyone's eyes widened, except for Siesta and Zuchi, Karin stammered "Y-you have the powers of a god!" Zuchi nodded "While we Saiyans can't create instead our power goes beyond mortals and enters the realm of the gods." Karin asked "How many can you transform into?" Zuchi said "Currently two, Super Saiyan 1 and 2." Karin raised an eyebrow and asked "Is the green hair for Super Saiyan?" Zuchi shook his head "No that's the legendary super saiyan."

Karin asked "You said there was five transformed states, why wasn't the legendary apart of them?" Zuchi said "You can guess from the title itself, legendary is extremely rare, the reason why I have it is because I was experimented on." Karin's eyes widened and said "Wait, if you were experimented then that means you know where the base is located!" Zuchi shook his head and said "I wasn't awake for the majority of the time, I was forced into slumber because they feared I would escape and destroy the place."

Karin said "I think that's enough for today, dear," Karin put her hand on top of her husband's hand and continued "Zuchi here said that he may know someone to cure Cattleya." The father widened his eyes and said "Is this true?" Zuchi nodded "Yeah, but he's in a different place right now, he's probably frustrated looking for me." "I AM!"

Zuchi heard the yell and turned only to find a fist aimed for his face, he quickly grabbed the hand. The force of the punch caused a crater on the balcony. A hand pulled back and a kick was aimed for his side. Zuchi quickly punched and knocked the guy off balance. The guy backflipped a couple of feet while everyone pulled out their wands. The guy stood up, his hair flowing down to his waist, he looked at Zuchi and said "So this is where you've been, on this backward planet." He raised his fist to his face, clenched it, and yelled "You bastard you came here to train to surpass me did you!"

Zuchi raised his hands in front of face and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa, no I didn't!' The man yelled "Yes you did!" "Zuchi what's going on?" Louise ran up to him and saw the man. The man's eyes widened and his mouth fell, he said "Y-you came to this planet for that girl?" He looked down and started shaking "Oh god, what about Hime?" Zuchi facepalmed and said "No, I was summoned here as a familiar."

He stopped shaking and looked at him "A familiar?" Zuchi said "In other words a slave." The man eyes narrowed and snarled "Oh, a slave… I guess I'll have to destroy this planet for taking my friend away." Zuchi franticly said "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was thinking we should instead try to change the politics of this place. They're still on the nobility rule." The man nodded and said "Well, we could just leave them to their upcoming downfall."

Louise asked "What's going on? Who is this guy?" The man said "I'm Tomoya." Zuchi asked "How did you get here in the first place?" Tomoya said "I used the namekian dragon balls to wish me to where you are." Tomoya looked around for a moment and said "I think I'm regret being wished here." Zuchi asked "How did you know I went missing?" Tomoya sighed and said "I was helping out someone when I bumped into Hime, she broke down in tears as she told me what happened."

" _Namekian Dragon Balls? That sounds absolutely disgusting, why do you need balls to be granted a wish?"_ Louise thought as she listened to Tomoya. Zuchi asked "Hey, someone here may need medical attention." This caught Tomoya's attention as he said "Hah, I wouldn't be surprised, have you gave said person a senzu?" Zuchi just put his hand behind his head and said "It has something connected to magic."

Tomoya just blinked in response "Magic?" Zuchi nodded. Tomoya laughed and said "I say we give her a senzu and see what happens." Zuchi reached into under his armor chestplate and pulled out a bag. Tomoya said "I see that you dress like you're suppose to." Zuchi grunted and said "My gi was annihilated, I couldn't exactly find someone who can create weight clothes." Zuchi pulled out a bean and tossed it to Cattleya.

Cattleya barely caught it and decided to eat it, Karin was ready to make Cattleya cough up the bean. Tomoya asked "Do you feel any different?" Cattleya stood up to cast a spell, Louise held her breath, everyone was hoping for the best. Cattleya casted a levitation spell on her plate, the plate rose along with the contents. Zuchi noticed that there was change in Cattleya's life force.

"Cattleya put the plate down please." Cattleya looked at Zuchi confusedly and Zuchi explained "The senzu didn't work, Tomoya," Tomoya perked his head up, causing his hair to bounce a little. "Could you work your magic on her?" Sighing and closing his eyes, Tomoya said "Maybe, I need to understand the basics of magic." Zuchi nodded and said "I'll get you to talk to a professor at an academy that I stay in." Tomoya bellowed with laughter "You're at a school? How will Nagisa react!"

Zuchi was sitting in his darkroom in the basement, apparently being Louise's "familiar" doesn't get the special treatment. Louise had another argument with her family about going to the war. Zuchi left before the argument could grow out of control and Tomoya went outside to hunt dinner. Zuchi laid on a brown blanket dubbed his bed thinking " _Hopefully Hime has a better experience than me, Kami I miss her."_ Zuchi's thought's were interrupted when Cattleya entered the room.

Zuchi sat back up and Cattleya closed the door behind her, she asked "I'm sorry if I am bothering you but could I talk to you for a moment." Zuchi nodded while Cattleya sat down to her knees. She said "Zuchi, I understand how much Louise and you want to be a part of the war." Zuchi said "I want to end the war right away, if I had the location of the hq of Neo Planet I'd bombard it immediately."

"Bombard?" Zuchi nodded "I have control over my life force so I'm able to use energy attacks that can annihilate an entire planet." Cattleya asked "Is this life force what causes your transformations?" Zuchi said "Yes." Cattleya said "Look, there is a carriage waiting for you and Louise outside, that way you can escape." Zuchi smiled and said "Thanks, but I can fly." Cattleya's eyes widened "Fly?" Zuchi nodded.

"O-h, I-i see, I will inform the carriage to be returned." Cattleya said but then asked "Tell me what is your feelings on Louise?" Zuchi looked up for a moment and said "She has a bit of a temper similar to mine fiancee, but has a good heart." Cattleya was disappointed at the fact that Louise was too late to find her true love. Cattleya said "Whenever Louise is sad she would usually sit in a boat in the middle of the lake." With that Cattleya sat up and left the room.

The waves slightly swayed a boat left and right like a baby's rocker. Louise was curled up in the middle of the boat. "Louise, I think it's time to go." Louise stood up when he heard those words, she saw Zuchi floating over the water. She said "I can not my family would not let me" " _Geez she's speaking in a formal tone."_ Zuchi said "And that's going to stop you, what about Henrietta?" Louise's eyes seemed glossy and lost as she said "I don't know." Zuchi sighed and said "Well, we're going to the princess right away," picking up Louise and began to ascend he heard "That's my daughter, guards!"

"We need to be deployed in Albion, Henrietta." Zuchi said in the throne room, the afternoon sunshine glared into the room, the marble floor reflected the light, illuminating the room. Henrietta said "Of course, but why do you guys need my permission?" Sighing, Zuchi said "Apparently Louise didn't want to go to Albion without your permission!" Henrietta smiled and said "Louise, thank you for checking in with me, but if you think that something is beneficial for this war, then by all means go do it!"

Louise bowed and said "Thank you, Henrietta!" Henrietta said "But, this is good chance for you to take Julio with you." On cue, Julio opened the doors and said "I heard my name." Henrietta said "Zuchi I need you to take Julio to Albion to do a operations in." Zuchi nodded and thought " _Swear to Kami if he hits on Hime I will-"_ Zuchi's thoughts were interrupted when Louise said "We will get there in no time, Zuchi I think it's time to go." Sighing, Zuchi, Louise, and Julio left the building.

Julio said "It may take us a couple of days to approach Albion so I suggest we pack some things." Zuchi shook his head "No, I'll fly you all over their." Julio sighed and said "Of course, you can fly us there, I was suggesting that we should take my dragon." Zuchi shook his head "Too time consuming, we need to get there now." Zuchi picked up Louise and Julio by their waists and took off.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Zenotai123: Thank you for the response, I was honestly thinking about adding a new character that will fight alongside Zuchi, I was split between Namekian, Acrosian, or Saiyan. I plan on not adding in characters that come from different works (example: Naruto from Naruto), this is because I need to figure out how they got to this world and if I keep on adding too many characters then this fanfic would become a mess.**


	14. The Attack To End All Attacks!

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super, nor Familiar of Zero.**

Sighing, Zuchi strolled through the town in Albion, Louise went off with Julio to do some scouting (though Julio claimed it was a date). Hime wanted to sleep after having all the guys in town flirt with her, leaving Zuchi by himself with nothing to do. Zuchi thought " _This town ain't that bad, too bad it's controlled by Neo Planet."_ Zuchi walked a bit until he came across a market.

Zuchi gazed at the crowd as they went on with their business, Zuchi thought " _While I'm here I may as well browse."_ Navigating through the market, Zuchi heard something familiar. Zuchi looked around and only saw the crowd coming to the conclusion that it was nothing. Continuing his walk, he noticed that some of the markets sold a lot of water in a glass bottle even though clearly there was a well in the center of town.

"Zuchi!" Zuchi turned around in front of a jewelry stand and thought " _Alright, I'm not dreaming at all, someone or something wants mine attention."_ Zuchi saw something he didn't think he would see. "Zuchi it has been a long time, the fairies missed you!" Zuchi's mouth dropped at the scene in front of him. In front of him was Scarron, Jessica, and Siesta, Zuchi said "Hi, it's been a long time…" Jessica smiled and said "Yeah, you never visit why is that!"

Zuchi said "A lot of people want to talk to me, in fact," Zuchi looked past all of them and continued "one of them is coming." A blue blur sped past the group and Tomoya stopped next to Zuchi and didn't face him. Tomoya said "So you have more friends that are girls? Does Hime get jealous at all?" Zuchi said "She gets territorial at times." Tomoya nodded and Siesta asked "Zuchi who is this?"

Tomoya turned and said "I'm Tomoya, this idiot's friend." Then Tomoya turned to Zuchi and said "You bastard you left me again!" Zuchi sputtered "I'm sorry I didn't run off to do stuff!" Tomoya huffed and said "I was hungry! I need to eat!" Zuchi said "Excuses, plus you got here, so we'll be going to that inn later tonight." Tomoya said "Fine, you this world's currency on you?" Zuchi shook his head "Louise, paid for our meals and rooms." Tomoya said "Ah, so…" Zuchi said "Oh, Tomoya this is Jessica" Jessica smiled, "This is Scarron" Scarron blew Tomoya a kiss, causing him to shudder "And this is Siesta." Siesta blushed and Tomoya said "Zuchi you are friends with the weirdest people."

Zuchi said "I know." Tomoya said "Remember the Namekian and Acrosian?" Zuchi nodded and Tomoya realised something and said "By the way, the rest of your friends may be coming to this planet." Zuchi smiled and said "That's great! The more the merrier!" Tomoya looked at Zuchi weirdly and asked 'Why?" Zuchi's face hardened and said "We'll talk about it in the inn."

Siesta asked "Zuchi how did you get to know my cousin and uncle?" Zuchi donned a more cheerful face as he said "I was working with them for a bit with Louise." Jessica and Scarron smiled and held back their laughter. Jessica said "You should have seen it Siesta, Louise was forced to work for nobles." Siesta smiled and put her hand to mouth and held back her laughter.

Later that night, everyone returned to the inn. Zuchi said "Hime do you know where Louise went off to?" Tomoya put down his mug on the table after drinking and asked "Oh Zuchi are you falling for that master of yours?" Zuchi's frowned and thought " _Dammit, I forgot to tell her again!"_ Hime asked "Is that true?" Zuchi turned to see Hime ready to break down in tears as Zuchi waved his hands in front of him.

"No, no, no, no, no! I just wanted to know!" Tomoya said at the round table "I don't know, why are you so defensive about it?" Hime let her tears flow as Zuchi rushed to her side as he said "I do care about my friends!" Zuchi hugged Hime as she cried into his chest, Hime knew that Tomoya was messing with Zuchi so she decided to put the icing on the cake. Hime eyes widened and exclaimed "Tomoya!?"

Tomoya whistled and said "Wow, that took way too long Hime!" Hime apologized and everyone heard "Zuchi it's been so long!" Zuchi looked over Tomoya's head and saw Guiche entering the inn. Zuchi smiled and said 'Hey man!" Guiche standing proud and said "I'm surprised to see you and Hime here! But who is the guy with the horse mane?" Tomoya eyebrow twitched and said "The name's Tomoya!"

Hime took Zuchi's hand and said "Louise should be in the room that you and her are going to stay in." Zuchi frowned and said "Shouldn't I stay with you?" Hime nodded and said "I argued the same point but Louise didn't budge." Sighing, Zuchi asked "Which room?" Hime said "Room 3 on the first level." Zuchi nodded and said "Everyone I'll be back." Tomoya stood up and said "I'll be going with you, I don't want you running off again!" Zuchi shot Tomoya a glare full of daggers.

Everyone ended up going to Zuchi's and Louise's room, mostly because they wanted to see Louise again. Walking down the hallway Zuchi found the door and approached the door. Hime stood right by Zuchi's side the whole time, not wanting to leave his side, Zuchi grabbed the doorknob and turned it to open the door. "Nya, welcome back master please do whatever you want to me!"

Everyone couldn't believe the scene in front of them, there stood Louise in a very revealing cat costume with a mad blush on her face. Louise opened her eyes and said "Ahhhhh…" Zuchi looked at Tomoya with bored eyes and asked "Tomoya, by any chance you didn't give Louise your porn collection, did you?" Tomoya blushed and sputtered "I haven't even met her and you know it!"

People laughed as Zuchi, Hime, and Tomoya ate a truck load of food. Scarron said "Louise if you wore that in the fairy inn we might have an increase in customers!" Everyone but Tomoya and Hime laughed. Louise's face went completely red like a tomato as Zuchi told Hime "I think I'll be staying in your room tonight." Hime agreed by nodding as Guiche asked "Why did you dress up as that sexy cat?"

Louise franticly said "N-no, no! I was doing it for Julio!" Zuchi raised an eyebrow and said "For Julio?" Louise nodded while Zuchi said "Well, I think I'll be in Hime's room." Siesta heard this, stood up, and said "Zuchi I want to talk to you for a moment." Zuchi nodded and said "Okay, Siesta you pick the place to talk." Siesta nodded and walked to towards a hallway.

Zuchi said "Siesta, what would you like to talk about." Zuchi was sitting in a room on the floor and in front of the fire. Siesta said "Zuchi. I-." Zuchi couldn't tell if Siesta was blushing due to the fire's glow. She continued "Look, I don't want you to get hurt out there."Siesta pulled out a vial and said "Please use this to force yourself out of the war." Zuchi took the vial and said "I'm sorry, but I won't do it, I-" An explosion was heard and Zuchi stood up, he sensed that Tomoya just set off a ki blast and said "Siesta get with the others and stay safe." Siesta nodded and ran.

Zuchi flew out the window and looked down to see Tristain soldiers fighting… each other. Zuchi saw Tomoya punching a person and sending him back to a group of soldiers. Zuchi flew over to him and said "What the hell is happening!" Tomoya fired a ki blast at a group of soldiers and obliterated them. Tomoya said "I don't know, we went outside and all of the sudden there was a fight!"

Zuchi snapped vanished behind a soldier and broke his neck as he said "Where are the others?" Tomoya said "Your friends are escaping as we fight!" Zuchi nodded and kicked a soldier into a store causing the entrance to explode. Tomoya said "These guys are possessed!" Zuchi said "By who?" Tomoya said "I don't know! I came into this world unprepared!" Tomoya grabbed a man and spun him around effectively killing the majority of the group.

"Commander the project is ready!" A soldier saluting to Icey. The soldier and Icey were in a room with a desk. Icey, sitting down behind the table, smiled and said "Good, Zuchi will be amused with this!" The soldier asked "Sir, when would you like the project to be deployed?" Icey pondered for a moment and said "I will deploy it on my command, for now, power him up." The soldier nodded and left.

"Geez, this is so frustrating." Louise said. Zuchi and her was standing in a military camp, Zuchi thought " _What caused the soldier to be mind controlled?"_ Zuchi thought back to last night, after killing the majority of the soldiers at the village, the princess (who surprisingly got here quick enough), brought more soldiers and ordered for more to come.

Louise said "Zuchi, I… need to ask you something." Zuchi stopped what he was thinking and said "Louise?" Louise faced Zuchi and said "I need you to evacuate to Tristain as fast as you can." Zuchi looked at Louise with a sign of confusion on his face. Zuchi said "Uhhh, aren't we all going to evacuate?" Louise turned away and said "No, I need to…" Zuchi couldn't make out what else Louise said even with his enhanced hearing.

Raising an eyebrow, Zuchi said "Louise is there a problem." Louise nodded, Zuchi said "If you can't talk to me about it then you can talk to someone else about it, like Hime!" Zuchi walked pass Louise but Louise grabbed his sleeve. She said "No I just… The cardinal of Tristain asked me to slow down the enemy to help with evacuation." Zuchi looked at Louise and said "Really!? Kami, these people can't send someone by themselves to fight an army!" Louise said "An army of one thousand."

Zuchi, pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Kami, once I get through all of them I swear to-" Louise took Zuchi's hand and said "I need to do this for the Queen!" Zuchi yelled "No! I don't care, you will stay here I will go and fight." Louise said "No, this is my job not yours!" Zuchi said "Oh, really? Well what can you do to stop me from stopping you!" Louis smiled a devilish smile and said "Because I am your master and I forbid you to get in my way."

Zuchi bared his teeth, snarled, and raised his right hand to his face. Louise wasn't sure what Zuchi was planning to do. Zuchi flipped his hand to show the backside and said "You are not my master." Louise saw what Zuchi was doing and asked "W-where are your runes?" Zuchi said in a threatening voice "When I was unconscious, I was able to destroy our contract."

Louise stepped back and gasped. She said "H-how could you! You were the only who-" Zuchi disappeared and Louise looked around. She saw a hand and then saw darkness. Zuchi sighed while Louise fell into his arms " _This should keep her from waking up for a couple of hours."_ "Huh, do you want me to take her?" Zuchi heard a voice say and turned to find Julio walking to him.

"Yes, and tell everyone to go on without me." Julio nodded and said "You know that girl cares for you, a lot." Zuchi sighed and said "I wished she understood that I have a fiancee." Julio looked at Zuchi astonishingly and asked "You knew this whole time?" Zuchi frowned and said "You have a girl that will blow you up if you talk or even look at another girl, I'd say that she is in love with you." Julio laughed and said "Most men are oblivious to a girl's feelings." Zuchi said "By the way, make sure Tomoya or you restrain Hime, she would try to get to me as quickly as possible."

"Aaauuuggghhh…" Louise groaned, " _I feel like I took on my explosions head on!"_ Opening her eyes she was greeted by a starry sky. She shot up and saw that she was on a ship embarking to… Standing, she heard someone say "Finally you have awaken sleeping beauty." Louise saw Julio, Jessica, Siesta, Hime, Tomoya (who looked like he was paranoid about something), and Scarron walking up to her.

Louise asked "Where am I?" Julio said "Oh, Zuchi saw how you passed out on him so he decided to leave you here." Blinking, Hime asked "Leave her here? What do you mean by that?" Julio stared at Tomoya and nodded, he said "Louise was given a mission to slow down the forces with her void spells, Zuchi heard this and knocked out Louise." The boat began to depart and Hime walked to the rail and was ready to fly to Zuchi but Tomoya stopped her.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Tomoya said "Wait, don't go, not yet at least." Hime asked "Why? I could be helping Zuchi right now winning this!" Tomoya donned a serious face and said "No, Zuchi made it seem like he wanted to go alone. I don't know why, but if you interfere, then this may stop whatever he's doing."

"Gah," Zuchi began panting " _I-i thought Louise said there was a thousand soldiers! There's a 100,000! I already cleared through the first two thousand, it didn't help that-"_ Zuchi's thoughts were interrupted as a soldier tried to punch Zuchi at lightning speed, using his reflexes Zuchi dodged the punch and elbowed the man in the face, causing him to fly back. " _THAT THEY WERE ALL TRAINED!"_ Sitting down, Zuchi pondered " _I can't go super, knowing Tomoya the first thing he's going to do is let go of Hime and rush here."_

Zuchi was sitting on the base of a hill, sensing the thousands of soldiers approaching, Zuchi stood up once again. Zuchi thought " _I don't understand how everyone got that strong in a couple of months."_ Walking on top of the hill, he was greeted with the sight of barbaric soldiers ready to tear him apart. Sighing, Zuchi cupped his hands and put them to his right hip.

"KA!" A blue orb began to form in Zuchi's hands, recognizing the attack, the first three rows of soldiers rushed, while the fourth row began to charge ki blasts of their own. " _Damn! They know ki blasts as well and in little time!"_

"ME!" The blue orb began to shine as did the enemy's ki blast, the soldiers were already up the hill. "HAMEHA!" Zuchi yelled, bringing his hands forward to the enemy taking them by surprise. The beam ripped straight through the enemy as the beam collided within the midst of the army. A blue dome was seen and killing at least 300 soldiers. The soldiers then raised all of their hands and faced their palms to Zuchi. Yellow orbs formed in the palms of the soldiers and Zuchi thought " _Awwwwwwww, crap."_ The soldiers yelled and the ki blasts were fired.

Zuchi's friends faced the direction of the battle, the sky began to light up in a yellow light. Hime looked at Tomoya and yelled "I need to help him, these soldiers know how to manipulate ki!" Louise stared at Hime and asked "Ki?" Tomoya said "No! Zuchi wants to fight this one by himself!" Hime's eyes began to water as she yelled "NO I WILL NOT LOSE ZUCHI AGAIN!" She began to breakdown as Scarron comforted Hime.

The ki blasts rocketed towards Zuchi, he hit the ki blast with his forearm and deflected it towards the army. Zuchi kept swiping at the ki blast deflected it and destroying a good portion of the army. While Zuchi was distracted 443 soldiers rushed forward to attack. Zuchi brought his hands back to his head and charged ki blasts. The orange orb crackled with orange lightning, as the soldiers were about to strike down Zuchi, he unleashed a volley of ki blasts.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" Tomoya was dumbstruck, " _Zuchi, what are you doing?"_ Hime sniffled and bursted her white aura, Tomoya snapped vanished behind Tomoya and pinned her down. The boat was already halfway to the borderline of Albion. Hime yelled "LET ME GO!" Tomoya yelled "NO!" Louise and the others were terrified by the scene in front of them, from Hime being pinned down to Zuchi's battle with the army.

The sky died down from the orange light, Zuchi looked at the damage he's done, the once grassy plain turned into crater filled ground. Zuchi sighed and walked forward, no sign of anyone here, Zuchi thought " _I think I can do this for-"_ Zuchi's eyes widened and the rest of the army was standing right in front of him. Zuchi's eyes narrowed as an army of acrosians and namekians stood before him.

An acrosian walked forward to Zuchi and in a deep voice he said "Hello, monkey." Zuchi frowned and growled "So, this planet trade thing is a combined effort?" The army yelled in a prowd yell. Zuchi thought " _The enemy has the power to surpass my super saiyan 2 transformation well…"_ Then Zuchi screamed "Alright, that's it, I'M FUCKING DONE!' Zuchi transformed into a super saiyan 2 and the namekians and acrosians surrounded Zuchi in all directions.

"What? He's a super saiyan 2!" Tomoya exclaimed, Hime looked on as she thought " _Zuchi…"_ "ZUCHI!" Louise yelled " _This is my fault, whatever is happening it's all my fault!"_ Louise lowered her head as tears fell. Siesta thought " _Why didn't he take the potion!"_ She held her hands close to her chest.

The same acrosian yelled "Monkey, what are you doing?" Zuchi asked/screamed "IS THIS YOUR ENTIRE ARMY!?" The acrosian smiled and said "Yes." Zuchi donned a sadistic smile on his face, grinning he said "Good!" The enemy that surrounded charged their strongest attack as Zuchi's aura began to grow brighter. Zuchi laughed "It's time to go to hell!" The acrosian narrowed his eyes before the aura began to block the form of Zuchi. Zuchi thought " _I'm sorry I have to do this, Hime goodbye."_ Zuchi got into the position to begin charging his energy, the enemy fired their ki blasts, Zuchi let out a primal scream. A ki dome formed around Zuchi and engulfed him in a golden orb, the orb grew in size.

"ZUCHI!" Hime yelled knowing full well what is going on, Tomoya just stared as the tiny light in the distance grew larger. Hime transformed as she struggled out of Tomoya's grip. Snapping back to reality, Tomoya transformed and overpowered Hime as she finally was able to stand. Louise yelled "What is Zuchi planning." Right when Tomoya answered, Hime yelled "LET ME GO, I CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS, IT'S TOO MUCH!"

Tomoya used a seatbelt grip as he stopped Hime from interfering with Zuchi, Tomoya yelled "IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE, HE'S GONE TOO FAR, IF YOU INTERFERE, YOU'LL PERISH!" Having enough, Louise yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Siesta pointed out to her left and said "What is that thing!?" The dome was seen by everyone, from the distance it looks like the sun was rising.

Louise and the others looked on as the dome, seemed to have stopped, Louise noticed that as the dome grew the dirt was picked up. Hime stopped struggling as she watched the dome dim with light, and then vanish. Tomoya let go of Hime, letting her soak in what happen. Louise yelled "What is going on!" Tomoya dipped his head down and said nothing. Siesta asked "Is Zuchi okay."

Silence rang through the group, Scarron looked on as Albion had a giant crater. Over the crater clouds formed and crackles of lightning were shown. All was heard was the sobbing of Hime. Louise asked "DAMN IT TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Tomoya snapped "SHUT UP!" Tomoya took a deep breath and looked at Hime as she began to shake.

" _Why isn't he telling us what happened?"_ Louise thought, Siesta asked "What was that big light? Did Zuchi do that?" Tomoya shouted "Yes, he did! What he used was a technique that overloads your ki." Louise asked "Overloads?" Tomoya said "Yes, Zuchi overloaded and caused that." Tomoya pointed towards the crater, Jessica said "Well, what's the big deal? I mean he got rid of an entire army with that amount of power." Tomoya glared at Jessica and said "The problem is that technique kills the enemy and you."

Siesta took a step back "W-what?" Louise shouted "You can't be serious!" Hime floated up and went over the railing, everyone stared at her. "I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Hime yelled and let out a scream filled with sorrow. Slightly bending Tomoya golden aura glowed stronger, Tomoya had to cover his eyes as the glow began to become brighter. Winds picked up as Hime continued to yell.

" _Zuchi, why, WHY!?"_ Hime thought, lightning crackled around her, " _You weren't supposed to die! We were supposed to fight this war and win! We were supposed to live a happy life together, no IT'S THEIR FAULT!"_ Hime continued to scream as clouds slowly came to her. Tomoya was amazed " _She had all this power all this time!"_ The boat began to move to the right as Hime yelled.

Letting out a more thunderous scream, the power of the transformation forced Tomoya to hold the boat in place otherwise everyone would have been forced off. Everyone had to hold onto something as Hime continued to power up. Like the moment before celebration of the 4th of july all was silent. Tomoya took a deep breath and stopped holding the boat, rising he saw Hime.

Tomoya was a loss for words " _H-how!?"_ Floating there was Hime, lightning crackled with life as she floated there, her hair grew to her waist as she turned. Louise saw Tomoya walking towards the railing and asked "What happened? Is that a Super Saiyan 2?" Tomoya shook his head, "No, a super saiyan 3." Hime looked at her fists and clenched it, " _Don't worry Zuchi, as soon as this war ends we will wish you back!"_

"Good job Hime! It's seems like you've gone a far way! I think that you have actually surpassed me and Zuchi! Speaking of which where is he?" Hime looked for the source of the voice and saw blue portal, standing there were two people. Everyone stared at these two, as Hime bowed and said "T-thank you, Sensei Wessin."

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Bruh: I know I have issues, in more than one way.**


	15. Training? Friends Appear!

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, Super nor Familiar of Zero**

"Sensei?" Louise was at a loss for words, here Hime was bowing to what appears to be a tall teacher with a blue shirt and red pants. Some furry thing wrapped around his waist and a shiny bald head. It's so shiny that even the moonlight is reflecting off of it. Next to the man was a girl with shaggy raven hair going down to her shoulders. The girl stood maybe 5" 2, she wore a pink shirt and dark blue pants.

Hime landed down on deck as Sensei Wessin looked at her. Julio pulled out a sword and asked "Who are you and if you don't answer within 10 seconds I will cut you down!" Tomoya sighed and said "Julio put the sword down, all your going to do is hurt yourself." Julio snapped to Tomoya and said "No, this sword can cut through everything!" Tomoya clenched his fist and said "Your sword is-" "QUIET DOWN!" Sensei Wessin barked.

The girl looked around and asked "Hime, where's Zuchi?" Louise looked at the girl and growled "Why do you want to know!" The girl looked at Louise with a surprise written all over her face. She pointed to herself and asked "Zuchi didn't talk about me?" Louise frowned and said "He's been chasing girls all this time, I doubt that he would mention girls from his past!" The girl face turned to that of alertness as Sensei Wessin smiled "Now I need to see my student!"

Tomoya looked at Hime wearily, the girl said "Please, Hime I need to know where my brother is, he's the only family I have left." " _Brother, wait this is-"_ Louise's thoughts were interrupted when Sensei Wessin sagged his shoulder. With a pouting face Wessin said "W-wha? What about me, Nagisa!" Nagisa faced Wessin and said "I'm sorry I was referring to my biological." Wessin looked like his entire world collapsed as he said "I-i see." Nagisa said "Wessin I see you as my father remember!" Wessin smiled snapping out of his sad state and stated "Nagisa you know what to say to cheer me up!"

Nagisa stared back to Louise and asked "Wait, you know my brother?" Louise said "Y-yes, I used to be his… Friend!" Louise sweat dropped as Wessin asked "Friends? What happened? Don't tell me he broke your heart!" Tomoya said "Sensei Wessin, Zuchi was facing an army of at least 100,000." Louise sputtered "O-one hundred thousand!" Tomoya glared at Louise and said "Yeah, your cardinal either had some sort of miscommunication with the numbers."

Wessin smiled and said "It seems like he won! There's not a ki signature near-" All of the sudden Wessin dropped his smile and sagged his shoulders "Kami, that crater there was the result of-" Hime interrupted and said "His final atonement." Nagisa heard this and began to sob into Wessin's chest. Tomoya said "Sir, if I knew what Zuchi was doing then I would've stopped him, right when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2-"

Wessin said "Wait, he's capable of transformation!" Nagisa looked at Tomoya as he nodded. Wessin sighed and said "At least my training helped him towards the end." Wessin said "Hime, don't worry I have the dragon balls in this bag," Wessin pulled out a small backpack and continued "We'll wish him back and wish us back home too! Of which reminds why exactly is the boat in the air?" Tomoya and Hime looked to each other and sighed knowing about the long night they're both going to have.

"Next." King Yemma said behind his desk, flipping through pages of a checklist he saw something and leaned in. "Hmmm, so Zuchi is it?" Zuchi bowed and said "Yes King Yemma." Putting on his glasses, King Yemma grunted as he looked through a separate checklist, he looked at Zuchi and said "So, you were the one who sent 100,000 people to me and I sent them all to HFIL."

"Mmmhh…" King Yemma constantly made that sound, Zuchi looked around, everything was massive except for King Yemma's assistant, he just sat at his desk happily. The floor tile being yellow and plants were placed in the corners of the room. King Yemma looked at Zuchi and put down his checklist. "Look I can give you two choices," King Yemma said while Zuchi cocked his head. Yemma said "You can go to heaven and enjoy the rest of your eternity or," King Yemma pointed to the opening to his right and said "You could train with King Kai." Zuchi smiled knowing his answer.

"Hm?" Louise grunted, feeling the softness of her bed she shot up. Her bedroom was dark due to the curtains blocking most of the sunlight. Louise rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes she rose out of bed. Getting ready for the day, she slowly made her way to the mess hall.

"Tabitha, Louise is looking more down than usual."

"Hn." That was the only response Kirche would get out of Tabitha, absorbed once again in her book. Kirche walked over to Louise and sat down next to her, she stated "Louise, where's your familiar?" Louise clenched her fist around her spoon when she was eating oatmeal. Kirche noticed this and asked "Is something wrong Louise." Louise pounded on the table, causing everyone in the cafe to stare, standing up she growled "Why don't you ask his fiancee and family." She left the mess hall sulking, Kirche shot Tabitha a concerned look as Tabitha stared at the scene with confusion.

"Sad about something." Tabitha said in a monotone voice, Kirche replied "I think that it's connected to her familiar." Tabitha put her book in a pocket and said "Obvious." Kirche sighed as they approached a dome like building. "This it?" Tabitha said as Kirche nodded. Tapping the door with Tabitha's staff they waited. After some time the door opened to showcase a man with waist length hair. He shielded his eyes from the blazing sun as he said "Who are you and what do you want?" Kirche said "Since Louise has come back we figured that Zuchi would be here somewhere."

Tomoya stared at the two for a while and looked past them. "Zuchi you have some strange friends." Sighing, Tomoya said "He died last night sacrificing himself to defeat an enemy army of one hundred thousand." Kirche's eyes widened as she said "100,000!?" Tabitha eyes widened by a little bit as Tomoya said "Look can you come back in a little while, his family is here to mourn." " _Except for Hime, she's been training all night waiting to "avenge" Zuchi's death."_ Kirche said "Fine." They both left.

" _Hmmm, I'm here but I don't see a planet."_ Zuchi stood at the end of snake's way, Zuchi looked below and saw a lot of golden clouds. Zuchi thought " _Okay, so if I were a planet where would I be?"_ Zuchi then realized something and looked up, smiling he saw King Kai's planet and flew up there. Turning himself 180 degrees he landed on the ground. The planet was small, a strip of road striped itself on the planet. Zuchi looked to his right and saw a building. Smiling he walked over to the house and asked "Is anyone here?"

The giant window that looked into the house revealed two blue antennae, slowly a figure stood up and revealed himself. He walked out of the house and saw that he had a guest. He asked "Oh, you must be the person who King Yemma told me to train." Zuchi said "Oh, yes sir!" King Kai said "Look, at your state right now, I think I can do anything to help you!" Zuchi sagged his shoulders and asked "Are you sure?" King Kai sighed and said "Yes, I'm sure."

"King Kai do you have a visitor?" A voice rang in the house, King Kai yelled "Yes I do now come out here and introduce yourself!" A couple of seconds later a man walked out, Zuchi looked at the man with the orange gi and dropped his mouth. The signature spiky hair, the famous grin, it's Goku! Goku said "Hi there, my name's Goku!" Zuchi smiled and said "My name is Zuchi!"

Goku said "Hi Zuchi!" Zuchi couldn't believe it, his hero was standing before him then Zuchi asked the one question that came into his mind. "Goku could you spar with me!" Goku looked at Zuchi and said with a cheery voice "Sure!" King Kai yelled "No not here Goku!" Goku looked at King Kai with pouty face and asked "Why not, we'll be fine I promise I won't go all out!" King Kai said "No! I don't want my planet to be destroyed!"

Zuchi said "If it's too much then I don't mind sparring Goku." Goku looked at Zuchi with a surprise look and said "Whaaaaa? I thought you were a saiyan and my great something grandson!" Zuchi stared at Goku with no idea of what he just said. "Grandson?" Goku said "Yeah, I'm your ancestor!" Zuchi felt like his entire world became a utopia. He asked "So my last name is Son?" Goku grinned and chuckled. Zuchi eyes widened with glee and asked "The can you train me!" Goku looked at Zuchi and said "Maybe, I want to see how powerful you've become I know that I had Ginten train you but I want to see the results myself. So please transform and reach your limit!"

King Kai yelled "NOOOOOOO!" It was too late, Zuchi transformed into a super saiyan 2 and yelled to reach his limit. Goku's eyes widened and said "Wow, if I trained you right now you could become a super saiyan 3 in 2 days!" Zuchi looked at Goku with eyes of fiery determination he said "Please, Ginten said that he would train me but he never did!" Goku got into his turtle hermit stance and said "Well let's begin!" Goku transformed into a super saiyan 3.

"You think Hime's doing well?" Tomoya said sitting on the couch. Nagisa just sat there " _I was almost there to see Zuchi once again! But, no this neo planet forced him to take his life away."_ Nagisa sat on the couch and hugged her arms saying "I don't know." Sensei Wessin just sat at a couch in front of the tv. Sighing, Wessin got up and said "Kids, I'm going to check on Hime, your free to go wherever you want."

Standing outside with the sun baking his skin Tomoya sighed " _Now I have to find either the pinked haired one, blonde one, the black haired one, red haired or blue haired one."_ Walking through the courtyard everyone stole a glance at Tomoya. The girls were jealous of Tomoya's hair but blushed at his muscle mass. The boys on the other hand were jealous to see the girls pay more attention to Tomoya than them. " _Did Zuchi have to go through this?"_

"Tomoya?" Tomoya heard his name behind him and looked to find Siesta standing behind him. Blinking, Tomoya asked "Uh, you were the one with Zuchi right?" Siesta smiled and said "Yes, my name is Siesta. How is Hime?" Tomoya said "She's been training all night in super saiyan 3 state." Siesta said "Oh…" Tomoya said "If you want to talk to Hime then talk to her tomorrow." Tomoya walked pass Siesta but stopped when Siesta asked "How did you get to know Zuchi?" Tomoya stopped and just stood there, Siesta turned to face him but his face seemed lost. "We fought." With that Tomoya left.

Zuchi stood there panting, " _This is amazing! I never had to fight this hard!"_ Goku stood there saying "Zuchi don't give up now you still have energy left!" Zuchi asked "Great something Grandpa, could you possibly turn super saiyan god or blue?" Goku stood there and looked up to the sky and pondered "Hmmm… Well I mean I want you to fight at your hardest, I haven't even transformed yet and you're having problems! I don't think transforming to that level would help you!"

Zuchi said "Okay, I understand." Goku said "Here, I'll transform into a super saiyan and we'll work from there." Zuchi nodded and smiled waiting with excitement Goku's hair flipped up and turned golden. Zuchi rocked towards Goku and readied his right arm to punch. Goku, seeing this, rose his left arm to block the punch. Zuchi was about to punch Goku's arm but kicked his legs surprising Goku. Goku was swept from his legs then he backflipped to get back on his feet.

" _I didn't have that much speed when I was young, even Gohan didn't when he reached this form!"_ Goku thought as he launched himself forward, Zuchi raised his right arm to block Goku as he punched Zuchi. Zuchi wasn't prepared for the force of the punch as he was flown back, Zuchi stopped himself but left a trail of craters on the ground. Goku snapped vanished in front of Zuchi and punched Zuchi. Zuchi dodged the punch and kicked Goku on his right hip.

In a flurry of moments Zuchi kicked, punched, elbowed, and dodged while Goku did much of the same. Zuchi and Goku kept flashing as images in the sky. White circles would appear as they both fought. Zuchi lunged with a left punch Goku dodged and slammed Zuchi on the back sending him back to the planet. When Zuchi slammed onto the planet large cracks rippled throughout the planet. King Kai grabbed his face in fear for his planet.

" _There's nothing to do here! I can't spar with anyone, Nagisa doing whatever while Hime and Sensei Wessin are resting."_ Tomoya thought, he was laying down on the ground putting his arms behind his head in a resting position. "Tomoya?" Tomoya heard the familiar voice, " _Kami, why her?"_ SIesta entered Tomoya's field of vision and she bent over to face him. She asked "Are you hungry at all? I haven't seen you eat at all today."

Tomoya said "No I'm not hungry." Siesta smiled and said "Okay." Tomoya closed his eyes, for 30 seconds he could still feel Siesta still standing there. Opening his eyes and sitting up Tomoya asked "Is there something you need?" Siesta shook his head and sat down next to him "No, I'm on break." Sighing, Tomoya asked "Don't you have friends to hang out with?" Siesta said "Yes." Tomoya said "Why don't you hang out with them instead of me." Siesta puffed her cheeks and said "You seemed lonely so I decided to be with you." " _Kami when does she take a hint."_

Siesta asked "Tomoya where did you live before coming here?" Closing his eyes, he said "I didn't live in house I traveled the galaxy helping those who need it." Siesta drew her eyes down to the ground and asked "Oh, what was it like?" Tomoya laid back on the ground resuming the same position as before. He asked "Was what like?" "Traveling amongst the stars." Tomoya said "Makes you realize how small you are."

"Small?"

"Yes, space is infinite."

"Infinite? How many people have you come across?"

"Millions."

Siesta stopped talking, she began to realize that Tomoya was not in the mood for talking. Siesta asked one final question. "What caused your transformation into a super saiyan?" Tomoya opened his eyes and frowned. His face hardened as he stood, "I trained." With that Tomoya walked away leaving Siesta to her thoughts " _Did I say something?"_

Zuchi was laying on the ground panting, he dropped out of his transformation while Goku walked over to him. Goku knelt by Zuchi and said "You've definitely improved! Now, then I'd say that we should eat first!" Zuchi's eyes widened and he automatically jumped up and said "Where, where!" Goku went to King Kai's house and pulled out two bowls full of rice. Zuchi asked "Great something Grandpa, where's great something Grandma?" Goku gave Zuchi the bowl and said "She's currently in a house in heaven."

"Oh, do you think that I can visit her?" Zuchi asked while Goku brought out a huge tub of rice. Zuchi ate his bowl quickly while Goku said "That's a good idea, I haven't seen her in a long time!" Zuchi stopped eating and asked "H-how long?" Goku stopped eating and looked up to ponder. He said "Maybe a day or two?" Zuchi sweatdropped and they all began to eat.

Tomoya once again strolled throughout the school. Many watched as Tomoya just walked by, after some time Tomoya just stopped walking for a bit and heard something. Tomoya looked to his right and saw a portal open. Tomoya thought " _Now they come!"_ Many students that were present for lunch saw the portal open and readied their wands.

Tomoya just stood there and waited for something to come out. Nagisa ran to Tomoya and asked "Tomoya what's going on?" Tomoya said "Either Zuchi's friends are coming out or something else." The men stared at Nagisa, her slender body caught the eyes of many boys, the girls became jealous of her figure and hair as she said "His friends?" Tomoya nodded "Yes, I told them to come along, why they just come now I have no idea."

Finally, two blurs came out and landed on the ground. A purple, bony, spiky, tail was shown. The two figures stood up and everyone could see who they were. One had green skin and the other had purple skin with white horns extruding out of his head. The purple skinned one had feet with three long white toes. He also had a armor similar to a saiyans, he had what appeared to be a mask on his mouth as he said "Tomoya." The figure nodded while Tomoya said "Frigid." Frigid stood there as one of the students yelled "It's one of those freaks!" The students were sent into complete hysteria as Tomoya sighed.

The namekian had a flowing blue cape with a blue longcoat. His pants were black and baggy. He said "What?" Tomoya said "They're freaked out because there is a new Planet Trade Organization." Frigid frowned, his red pupils stared menacingly at the students and said "I'm not with this organization." The students still stared at Frigid and the other green man. The green man said "Do they not understand us?" Tomoya said "Well, they speak a different language. We need someone who can cast a translation school." "Magic?" "The less you think about it the better."

Tomoya approached a door, "This should be where Zuchi's master is." The Namekian said "How skilled is this girl?" Tomoya said "Mark, she should be enough to cast a simple spell." He knocked on the door, and said "Louise, we need your help." Silenced followed as Tomoya, Frigid, and Mark just stood there. Nobody answered the door and Tomoya said "I know you're in there!" "Go away!" A female voice croaked. Frigid looked at Tomoya and asked "Why does she sound sad?" Tomoya's face hardened and said "Zuchi used the final atonement to kill 100, 000 soldiers."

"What! These people are primitive he couldn't have done something like that!" Mark said. Tomoya said "What I'm guessing is that the soldiers were trained enough to give Zuchi a problem. I didn't realize what was happening until Zuchi transformed into a super Saiyan 2." Frigid's eyes widened and said "He's now capable of transformation!" Tomoya nodded. "Hime is currently mourning over Zuchi, she managed to transform into a super saiyan 3 during her sorrow."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Tomoya and Frigid said "These saiyans are advancing quickly." Mark nodded and Tomoya said "Louise if you don't come out we're going in." "We?" Louise said behind the door. Another voice said "Can't you see my sister is sad you guys need to back off!" Tomoya sighed and said "Eleonore, can you cast a translation spell?" The same voice said "That's child's play, why?" Tomoya said "I need you to cast it on two friends of mine." The door opened to a dark room and revealing three women sitting by Louise.

Louise glanced at the door then faced the floor again. Louise's eyes widened and looked at the door, there she saw three figures with Tomoya. Louise pointed her finger to Frigid and said "Tomoya that's the enemy!" Tomoya growled "No, he's Zuchi's friends they both were coming to this world, but they came in a little too late." Frigid and Mark walked into the room as Eleonore just casted the spell.

"There, you guys should understand us now." Eleonore said. Cattleya sat on the bed looking at Tomoya. She asked "Tomoya, who are these people." Tomoya said "Everyone this is Frigid and Mark. Frigid and Mark, this is Louise, Eleonore, and Cattleya." Mark said "It's nice to meet everyone here." He turned to Tomoya and said "Tomoya do we know where Neo Planet is located?" Tomoya frowned and said "No, we don't even know if they're even on the planet."

Frigid said "If that's true then Mark and I will investigate immediately." Mark nodded as Tomoya said "Our biggest lead is that they are located in albion, north of here, Tristain." Mark and Frigid nodded and said "If either of us find this base we'll inform you immediately." Louise said "Wait! You may want to talk to the Queen!" Frigid and Mark looked at each other and said "Queen?" Tomoya explained "This world uses the monarchy system but believes that anyone with magic are of nobility."

"That does explain why these humans are so primitive." Frigid said. Eleonore said "We can fly you know and we have flintlocks!" Mark said "Our humans have already sent men into space, created automobiles, more guns that rapidly fire bullets, and technology far more greater than yours." Eleonore stood there defeated while Tomoya said "Look, Louise can you take both Frigid and Mark to the palace." Tomoya turned to leave but Mark said "Where are you going?" Tomoya stopped at the doorway having his back to them he said "I need to check on Hime."

"We're here!" Goku said. Zuchi looked at the dome house, there were extensions apart of the and Goku opened the door. Goku said "Well, come on in!" Zuchi entered the house and Goku closed the door behind them. "GOKU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" A thunderous voice yelled. Both Zuchi and Goku flinched as a woman entered the living room. The woman said "I've been waiting to see you for the past day where were you!" Goku put his hands up to his face and said "I've been out training!" Chi chi sighed and said "Even when you died you still train!"

Chi Chi noticed the guest that Goku had and said "Goku aren't you forgetting about your guest?" Goku said "Oh, this is Zuchi our great something grandson!" Chi Chi stared at Zuchi with widened eyes and said "Has it really been that long?" Goku said "Yep!" Chi Chi then frowned and said "Wait, he's so young how did you die!?" Zuchi scratched his face and said "I was trying to slow down the enemy but they overpowered me. I transformed and everything but it wasn't of use so I used the final atonement."

Goku widened his eyes and said "How many were there!?" Zuchi said "I think maybe 90,000 soldiers…" Chi Chi said "Why did you throw your life away! You had some much to live for! You probably left a beautiful girl behind!" Zuchi sagged his shoulders and said "I know, if they wish me back, Hime would probably want to kill me for pulling off the atonement." Chi Chi's eyes widened and said "So you did leave someone!"

Zuchi said "I couldn't help it! Neo Planet had soldiers that were trained to match my strength they also recruited more Acrosians!" Goku's eyes widened again and said "More acrosians! Geez, this organization seems to be more powerful than the last one I fought!" Chi Chi said "I'd like to thank you for visiting your grandmother but…" Chi Chi didn't know what to say. Zuchi said "I think I'll be staying in heaven for a year." Goku grinned and said "Well in that case I think that we should work on something else than a super saiyan 3!"

Zuchi's world exploded as he thought " _I'm being denied the chance to transform into a super saiyan 3 again!"_ Goku saw the distress on Zuchi's face and said "Hold on, hear me out!" Goku leaned in to whisper into Zuchi's ear.

"This is the palace." Louise said while in the arms of Mark, his nails slightly dug into her arms to hold her. Mark and Frigid landed in front of the doors of the palace. Louise opened the giants doors to find the Queen sitting in her throne talking to someone. "Cardinal we will storm albion again, we already have lost soldiers!"

The cardinal with purple robes said "But, if we don't they'll storm us!" The princess took a deep breath then noticed Louise. "Louise!" Then she saw who she was accompanied by and said "Who are these people? Are they with you?" Louise nodded and kneeled on one foot, "Yes Queen, they are here with me and Zuchi, I wanted them to see you before they scout Albion." The cardinal smiled and said "Look little girl, those two would be useless against this neo Planet Trade Organization!"

Frigid said "We are twice as powerful as Zuchi and this isn't even our final form!" The Queen widened her eyes and said "Twice?" Mark said "Well, that's what we think we didn't even get a chance to fight Zuchi yet." Henrietta said "Why is that?" Louise began to shake as she said croaked "Zuchi died sacrificing himself." Henrietta said "W-what?" Mark said "He used a technique that overloads his Ki and self destructs annihilating all those surrounding. The fact that he was forced to use that technique makes the enemy more dangerous than ever."

The cardinal frowned "And why is that?" Frigid said "Zuchi's strong enough to take on an army of one million of yours soldiers and more." The cardinal snarled while Frigid continued "If Zuchi was forced to transform into a super saiyan 2 and then that didn't work. I'd say that your soldiers wouldn't last a few minutes."

Frigid said "Mark we should just leave, we're wasting time, I want to make sure when Zuchi comes back this planet is freed from Neo Planet." Mark nodded and began to leave, until the Cardinal said "Peasants you were not dismissed!" They both stopped and Mark said "Look, if you don't want us as Allies then that's fine but if you do then I suggest you two get out of our ways." As soon as they got outside they both flew north of Tristain.

"You think I can have that within a year?" Zuchi said and Goku raised his right arm in excitement and said "Yeah of course with me guiding you you'll be transforming in no time!" Chi Chi said "Just make sure you go easy on my grandson Goku!" Goku nodded and said "Of course Chi Chi," Goku turned to Zuchi and said "I'll get Gohan, Goten, and Pan you can get Vegeta!" Zuchi mouth dropped and said "Pardon me, but why do I have to get Vegeta?" Goku smiled and said "I haven't seen my children in a long time!" With that Goku left the house and flew in some direction.

Sighing Chi Chi said "Be careful around Vegeta, okay Zuchi." Zuchi turned to Chi Chi and said "Thank you Great something Grandma, I'll see you later!" Zuchi turned around and left the house. Flying high, he thought " _Knowing Vegeta, he probably will be living in a giant dome house."_ Zuchi looked all around with a golden sky Zuchi spotted the largest dome house with the signature capsule corp sign on it. Zuchi smiled and flew directly there.

"Hello, welcome to Capsule Corp, how may I help you today?" A receptionist said to Zuchi. The Receptionist had a pink shirt. Zuchi said "Hello, I'm looking for Vegeta." The receptionist bowed and smiled "He is currently in the gravity chamber training, you may want to come back later." Sighing, Zuchi asked "Is there anyone else that I can talk to?" The receptionist said "If you want you could talk to Ms. Briefs and see if you can get to Vegeta!" Zuchi smiled and said "Thank you, I think I will be doing that."

 _Click, click._ Buttons on the gravity chamber were pushed as Hime continued her training. Her long hair flowed as electricity crackled around her, cranking the gravity up by 200X Gravity she immediately fell. She smashed one hand on the ground to support herself, as she slowly rose she out her left forearm on the ground to prevent her from falling. She then drew her legs in and adopted a kneeling position.

" _I-i have to do this!"_ Hime thought as she struggled to stand " _I won't forgive those bastards for forcing Zuchi to sacrifice himself!"_ Standing, she smiled, she began to walk in circles throughout the gravity chamber. After 30 minutes of doing this, the door to the chamber opened and Tomoya was seen in the doorframe. Tomoya's eyes widened when he looked at the display of gravity. He said "Hime! Stop this! This is enough!" Hime ignored him as she started to punch the air.

Tomoya yelled "Hime listen!" Hime began to kick the air and punch until Tomoya pulled out a machine in his hands. Pressing the button, the gravity chamber stopped working and Hime turned and stared at Tomoya with a venomous stare. He began tossing the machine in his hand and said "After going through Mr. Colbert's stuff I found this." Hime frowned and said "Why did you go through Mr. Colbert's stuff?"

Tomoya said "I didn't know whether or not you would be stubborn when I want you to leave. So, I looked through Mr. Colbert's stuff to see if he made a machine to stop the gravity chamber." Hime raised an eyebrow and asked "How do you know Mr. Colbert?" Tomoya looked surprised and said "Oh, Siesta went up to me and talked about Mr. Colbert. Then she said that he died." Hime's eyes widened and asked "H-how did he died?" Tomoya said "Some captain named Agnes shot Mr. Colbert after learning that he burned down her village as a kid."

Hime's eyes widened and said "W-what?" Tomoya folded his arms, nodded, and said "Colbert when he was deployed from the military to attack a rebel base." Hime dropped out of her super saiyan 3 and fell to the ground and fainted. Tomoya sighed and picked her up to carry her to her room.

"Ms. Briefs, you have a visitor!" The receptionist said. The door slid to the right to reveal a woman with blue hair. Ms. Briefs looked at Zuchi and asked "Did you come to see me." Zuchi said "Yes, I'd like to speak to you." Ms. Briefs nodded to the receptionist and she left. Bulma motioned for Zuchi to come in and she closed the door behind him. Bulma said "Hello, what did you like to talk to me about?"

"Ms. Briefs I need to talk to Vegeta." Zuchi said. Bulma frowned and asked "You didn't come to see me?" Zuchi said "I'm sorry, the receptionist said that if I talk to you maybe I can get to Vegeta." Bulma sighed and said "I'll see if I can talk to him, but I have a question for you." Zuchi payed attention while Bulma asked "Why are you so young?" Zuchi said "It's because I sacrificed myself to buy time for my friends to escape."

Bulma stared at Zuchi with a frown and asked "Are you a saiyan?" Zuchi nodded and Bulma sighed "You only came to fight Vegeta didn't you?" Zuchi shook his head "No, Grandpa Goku wanted me to find Vegeta and bring him to him." Bulma looked at Zuchi with a surprised look and said "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time and your his grandson?." Bulma folded her arms and said "So he sends somebody to get Vegeta instead of him!?" Zuchi held his hands in front of his face and said "No, no! Goku wanted to help ascend to a new form! So he went to get Goten, Gohan, and Pan!"

Bulma asked "Young man, why are you ascending shouldn't you be relaxing?" Zuchi said "No, sometime in one year, my friends are going to revive me with the dragon balls, then I have to return to fight!" Bulma frowned and said "Geez, you saiyans are all the same, you only go when there's a fight." Zuchi said "The world that I was living in is in a state of war. The same organization that Frieza lead is being lead by a combined force of acrosians!"

Bulma said "Really? Huh, so you do need to get Vegeta, okay. Let me get him, please have a seat on the couch." Zuchi said "Thank you." He sat down and waited. Finally after a few minutes he heard "One of Kakarot's brats wants to see me?"

"Yes, he's in there."

"Why can't kakarot solve his own problems!?"

"Apparently Goku wants his grandson to reach a new level!"

"What!?"

The door slid open and Vegeta ran through the door to find Zuchi standing up. Vegeta frowned and said "So, Kakarot wants me to help you?" Zuchi nodded while Vegeta said "Well, I believe that won't be possible." Zuchi said "Why not!?" Vegeta said "Because I don't want to!" Bulma said "Vegeta help the kid out!" Vegeta frowned and said "Only if I fight him!" Zuchi nodded and said "If that's the only way to get you to help then fine!" Vegeta smirked as Zuchi stood there confidently.

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!**


	16. Zuchi Vs Vegeta!

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Gt, Super nor Familiar of Zero.**

Zuchi and Vegeta stood out in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Vegeta got into his battle stance and said "I'll be nice enough and not transform, you can transform into whatever you want." Zuchi nodded frowned and transformed into a super saiyan 2. Vegeta smiled and said "Your stronger than my child right now, this should be entertaining." Vegeta slightly bowed and rushed to Zuchi's face.

Vegeta punched Zuchi's face but Zuchi blocked the punch and kicked him in the face. The kick didn't faze Vegeta as he raised his right palm to Zuchi's face and fired off a purple ki blast. The attack blew up in Zuchi's face, and he flew back to gain distance but Vegeta closed the distance quickly. Vegeta then punched Zuchi in the stomach causing him to cough up spit then Vegeta kicked Zuchi up in the air. Zuchi stopped himself but Vegeta appeared behind him and kicked Zuchi down to the ground. Zuchi smashed into the ground leaving a large crater and dust.

Folding his arms Vegeta said "Boy is that all you have?" The dust began to glow blue as Zuchi's power level rises. Vegeta said "Boy that won't help-" A giant blue ki blast was launched to Vegeta and engulfed him. The ki blast exploded as dust covered the area. The dust covering Zuchi disappeared as Zuchi stood there with a bruise on his cheek. The dust cleared around Vegeta as he was floating there crossing his arms in front of him. Folding his arms, Vegeta landed on the ground with a smirk on his face he confidently said "I'll transform, and if you beat me in that form then I'll consider helping."

Nagisa was sitting at a table in Vestri Court reading a book. Flipping a page, she noticed a man walking towards her. Putting down the book, she saw a muscular man standing there smiling. The man said "Maiden, I have noticed your beauty as glided through the hallways, how you seem to be an angel. May I-" Sighing, Nagisa said "Not interested." The man stood there, defeated with his mouth opened, regaining his composure he said "I-i see, maybe if you reconsidered-" Nagisa frowned, picked up his book, and said "No." The man walked away to rejoin his friends.

" _Kami, these men have been going after me for the last two days!"_ Nagisa thought. Flipping to another page, she felt another presence coming up to her, groaning she put down her book and asked "What do you-" She looked up as she saw a girl with tanned skin and red hair. She smiled and said "Seems like men have been bothering you." Sighing Nagisa said "Yeah." The woman sat down in front of Nagisa and said "My name is Kirche the ardent." Nagisa smiled and said "The name's Nagisa pleased to meet you!"

Kirche asked "Tell me, what is your relationship with Zuchi?" With a surprised look Nagisa asked "Wait, how do you know Zuchi?" Kirche smiled and said "Let's just say we're friends." Nagisa said "I'm his sister." Kirche with a surprised look said "Your his sister, how old are you compared to Zuchi?" Nagisa said "I'm 14, while he's 17." Kirche said "Ah, then how was Zuchi when he was a kid."

Nagisa said "He was always training with sensei Wessin." Kirche asked "Who is Sensei Wessin?" Nagisa replied "He's our guardian." Kirche asked "What about your parents?" Nagisa's face darkened as she answered "I-." Kirche read her face and said "If it's too hard to answer then do not answer. How's Hime doing?" Nagisa said "Not well, still coping with Zuchi's death." Sighing, Kirche said "It's eating her up?"

Nodding, Nagisa said "Yes, she's been training harder than ever, Tomoya stopped her training and had her rest for the rest of the day and today." Kirche said "Is that so?" Kirche stood up and said "Well, it's been nice knowing you, I'll catch up with you later." Nagisa nodded and went back to her book thinking " _How is Zuchi doing in other world?"_

"It's all my fault." Louise said clenching fists as they rested on her legs. Sitting on her bed, Cattleya, and Eleonore tried to comfort. Eleonore folded her arms and said "He's just a lowly familiar, I lost my familiar and I didn't cry." Louise shook her head "No, he was much more than that." Cattleya said "Even if Zuchi comes back he won't accept your feelings." Louise looked at Cattleya and said "He will I know it!"

Eleonore said "Chibi Louise, just get over him!" Cattleya added on "It will only make you feel worse!" A knock was heard on the door and Eleonore said "Come back another time!" A feminine voice said "Tomoya said that I should see how Louise is doing." Louise said "I'm fine, j-just go away!" Cattleya walked to the door and opened it revealing Hime. Cattleya asked "We've never met before I'm Cattleya, Louise's older sister." Hime said "I'm Hime."

After letting in Hime Cattleya said "Aren't you Zuchi's fiancee?" Hime flinched when she heard that name and said "...Yes." Louise said "W-what do you have that I don't?" Louise weakly said. Hime looked at Louise with a confused face and said "What do you mean?" Louise asked "Why does Zuchi prefer you instead of me?"

Hime frowned " _Oh, this girl has feelings for Zuchi."_ She said "Well, he's been promised my hand in marriage, and with him he doesn't break any promises." Louise grimaced while Hime continued "But over time, Zuchi does seem to grow fond of my personality, and my cooking!" Louise said "He likes girls who cook?" Hime smiled and said "Well, he'll like anyone who can cook him anything!" Louise drooped her head while Hime said "That's a question that Zuchi should answer not me."

Louise asked "Wessin said that they were going to wish him back how?" Cattleya and Eleonore looked at each other then back to Hime. Hime said "We're going to wish back to life by using the dragon balls." Cattleya and Eleonore were disgusted beyond belief as Louise said "Dragon Balls?" Hime described them as "They are orange balls with a star on them, how many depicts on what type of ball it is." Louise asked "How many are there?" Hime answered "7 in total."

Louise looked at Hime with hope as she asked "Do you have them right now?" Hime nodded while Louise jumped from the bed. Louise now filled with glee said "Well, what are we waiting for, let's wish him back!" Giving Louise a depressed look, Hime said "We can't after a wish was made the balls turn to stone so they won't be used until a year later." Louise returned to her depressed form and said "Oh, I see, well in that case, I'll be willing to wait for a year!" Cattleya and Eleonore looked at Louise with a smile. Cattleya and Eleonore decided to return home, knowing their job was finished.

Zuchi was panting, half defeated he thought " _Super saiyan Vegeta is more of a challenge than I thought."_ All across the backyard were craters. Vegeta stood in front of Zuchi and said "Look, just give up while you can, it's not like you can do anything to stop me!" Zuchi said "No there is a way!" Zuchi slammed his wrists in front of him and yelled "FINAL FLASH!" His palms glowed yellow as a giant ki blasts formed and a beam was shot at Vegeta.

Being cocky, Vegeta raised both hands to block the attack. Vegeta yelled "This may be a stronger version of the final flash but it still doesn't-" Vegeta was interrupted when Zuchi yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!" The ki blast became stronger and wider as Vegeta thought " _What, how is this possible, the only ones who can make a final kamehameha is Gogeta and Vegito!"_ Vegeta lost his grip and was engulfed by the blast.

Zuchi put his hands back down to his waist and dropped out of his transformation. Zuchi smiled and laughed to see Vegeta not in sight. " _If he's not here, then the blast has sent him somewhere very far away!"_ As soon as Zuchi thought that Vegeta came back unscathed. Zuchi dropped his shoulders and Vegeta looked at Zuchi " _That boy shows more promise than Kakarot and I!"_ Vegeta said "After displaying your skills, I'll help." Zuchi's eyes widened as heard those words. Vegeta snarled and said "Well, let's go to Kakarot and see if we can do it." Zuchi nodded and launched into the air and went north towards Goku's ki.

"Ah, this is great! Now that everyone's here we can begin!" Goku excitedly said. ALong with Goku were two older men. Goku said "Zuchi, please meet my children Gohan and Goten!" An older man held out his hand as he said "Pleased to meet you." An ancient Goku said "I'm Goten!" Vegeta said "Kakarot, let's get this over, I want to fight you after this!" Goku said "Hold on! I need to train Zuchi afterwards!"

"Hmpf, then go on with it." Vegeta said, grabbing onto Goten's hand. Goten placed his right hand on Zuchi's back, Goku placed his left hand on Zuchi's back, and Gohan grabbed Goku's right. Everyone powered up to super saiyan and channeled their energy into Zuchi. Everyone's aura turned blue, then directed itself towards Zuchi. Zuchi's aura began to glow brighter in blue as he was lifted in air. The blue aura formed a sphere surrounding Zuchi, the aura began to emit blue waves as lightning crackled and struck from the orb to the ground.

Images of Zuchi's friends appeared as he thought " _Tomoya, Siesta, Louise, Henrietta, Hime, I do this for you. Hime I hope to see you very soon."_ Finally the orb dissipated as Zuchi reappeared a rush of blue aura rose up then settled down. Zuchi floated down with his new form, red eyes, red hair. He bounced up with one foot then another as Goku said "How is it Zuchi! It feels great doesn't it!" Zuchi looked at Goku and grinned "I feel so much stronger!" Goku nodded and said "Well, you and I have a lot of training to do!"

 **Please review and thank you for reading!**


	17. Discontinued

**I am currently discontinuing this fan fiction. Don't worry I'll keep this story up as a reminder to myself to plan out stories better, the story will be recreated under Rise of a Summoned Saiyan v2.0. That story will be better, how better, I have no idea. For those who have just started favoriting my story I'd like to thank you for liking my story, but I need to redo all of this. Thank you and I'll see you guys in Rise of a Summoned Saiyan V2.0!**


End file.
